La marca de Dios
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Dios había creado las marcas en sus brazos para que sus almas se encontraran y pudieran ser perfectas, puras. Felices. Entonces, ¿por qué Dios le había dado el nombre de su hermano? ¿De verdad estaba tan dañado? (Wincest)
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

El tiempo aún no existía, y no existiría hasta que Él creara la vida mortal, el día, la noche, el Edén. En cuanto el tiempo naciera, sus hijos aprenderían a contar los años, diferenciarían a los primeros como "los mayores" y se acostumbrarían a medir su existencia con números. En cuanto el tiempo naciera, sus hijos serían capaces de afirmar que Él pasó largos siglos perfeccionando, contemplando y modificando lo que Él llamaba «su más grande obra».

Pero los ángeles aún no conocían al tiempo.

—¿Cómo va la creación especial de _papi?_ —preguntó Lucifer con sorna.

Miguel, el mayor, que observaba los progresos de su padre desde una distancia respetuosa, le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Está tomando forma.

—« _Está tomando forma» —_ burló su hermano—. Bah. Será otro fracaso, como los engendros que salieron la última vez, ya verás.

—No te atrevas a cuestionar a nuestro padre. —Miguel apoyó una mano sobre el mango de su espada, desafiante en pose y expresión.

Lucifer se hizo hacia atrás con falsa petulancia. Era aún joven, y aún se sentía intimidado por su hermano, cosa que jamás admitiría.

—Tranquilo, Mike. Él ni siquiera me oye —murmuró antes de retirarse.

Pero su padre oía todo. Con dolor, podía escuchar la amargura en la voz de su hijo predilecto, producida por la marca que la Oscuridad le había dejado al momento de encerrarla, esparciéndose por la gracia de Lucifer como un veneno corrosivo. Saber que poco a poco perdía a su hijo era un martirio que no tenía solución, pero su pesar se aligeró cuando tuvo en sus manos el producto final del trabajo al que tanto empeño había puesto. Observó en sus manos el resultado de su esfuerzo, disfrutando del calor y la pureza que emanaba.

La luz atrajo la atención de los pocos ángeles que tenían permiso para estar en Su presencia, pero Miguel fue el único con el valor suficiente para acercarse sin invitación previa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Su mirada estaba fija en el vapor luminoso que giraba sobre sí mismo, y la fascinación en su expresión llenó de orgullo a Dios, pues lo que tenía en sus manos era lo que a los Leviatanes les había faltado.

—Un alma.

Notó que su hijo no entendía, mas el ángel asintió con tal de complacerle. No importaba, el concepto acababa de nacer; Miguel, y el resto de sus hijos, no tardarían en comprender la belleza del alma, el valor que había depositado en ella. Incluso Él, su creador, no podía dejar de admirarla embelesado. Era tan… frágil. Entonces le embargó algo que nunca antes había experimentado: temor. No un temor por su existencia, como la Oscuridad había sentido al comprender lo que Él y sus arcángeles le hacían, ni tampoco un temor como el que sus ángeles sentían al enfrentarse a la mirada cruel de Rafael, las bromas de Gabriel, los abusos de Lucifer o los gritos de Miguel. No. Su temor recaía sobre aquella pobre e indefensa creación que dependía de sus manos para continuar brillando.

El alma acababa de nacer, pero Él ya la amaba. La amaba incluso más que a su hijo favorito. _Eso_ le asustaba. Quería protegerla, hacerla feliz, ¿pero cómo podía Él ofrecerle eso? ¿No se sentiría sola, diferente, separada de los ángeles debido a su debilidad?

Con determinación tomó el extremo contrario y jaló. El alma brilló con potencia, tanto que incluso Miguel debió entrecerrar los ojos. A Él no le afectó; su concentración estaba en no causarle ningún daño a su recién nacida. Cuando terminó, el alma quedó dividida en dos.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Miguel, pero contuvo su curiosidad. No era su intención cuestionar a su padre.

—Para que no esté sola. Para que tenga el modo de ser feliz, sin importar qué.

—¿Feliz?

No esperaba que su hijo lo entendiera. Con un movimiento de mano le indicó que se marchara, pues debía terminar los últimos detalles de su obra maestra. Necesitaba crear la contención perfecta para que su preciosa creación pudiera desarrollarse en todo su esplendor.

Creó la tierra, pero no sirvió. Creó las plantas, pero no sirvió. Creó insectos, creó mamíferos, creó vida de todo tipo, pero el alma no lograba anclarse por completo, aunque una pizca quedaba en cada recipiente, expandiéndose por su cuenta en una figura nueva, propia, que no alcanzaba la grandeza del alma pura pero sí asemejaba su belleza y valor. Asombrado, comprendió que su creación tenía la capacidad de multiplicarse.

Así, dio vida al Edén. Así, nació Adán, y nació Eva. Estaban vacíos, hasta que Él los nombró perfectos para contener su creación; extendió sus manos, y con un fragmento del alma en cada una, tocó a los primeros humanos, volviéndolos únicos y hermosos. En sus antebrazos aparecieron letras, una marca similar a la que Lucifer cargaba, pero pura y buena. Los vio conocerse y, para su desconcierto, descubrió que los fragmentos del alma deseaban unirse. Adán no podía ser sin Eva, y Eva no podía ser sin Adán; dónde quiera que fueran, se añoraban, se llamaban, se buscaban.

Entonces Lucifer, lleno de envidia, aprovechó la circunstancia, el pequeño "fallo", y les enseñó a buscarse de un modo impensado: por medio del contacto físico. Sus cuerpos se encontraron en un intento barato por unir al alma, por breve que fuera.

—Somos felices cuando estamos cerca, nos sentimos completos cuando estamos juntos. Pero cuando nos tocamos, algo inexplicable sucede en nuestro interior, y se siente mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pueda existir. —Era la explicación que ellos daban.

Era aberrante. Él no podía tolerarlo; a sus ojos, su creación estaba corrupta. La marca en sus brazos no era más que una variación de la marca que la Oscuridad había dejado en su hijo, mientras que en Lucifer el odio y el rencor no hacían más que aumentar. Entonces, algo increíble sucedió: su creación fue capaz de dar vida. Pero con el nacimiento de Caín y Abel, las intenciones de Lucifer se tornaron más oscuras.

Y su hijo marcó a Caín.

Y ese fue el comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto. Relaciones M/M. Relación ángel/demonio. BLASFEMIAS!

 **La marca de Dios**

1

Estampó su puño contra la mandíbula del chico y no pudo parar de golpearlo. Estaba furioso, indignado, harto de ese bravucón.

Una voz en su mente, mitigada por la ira, trataba de recordarle lo terrible que esto era. Debería detenerse. Quería ser normal, quería tener amigos y sentirse como todos los niños de doce años hacían. Para eso debería recordar que los niños normales no tenían experiencia luchando, debería pensar en cómo luego de esto volvería a ser el bicho raro de la escuela (o peor: el nuevo bravucón), debería pensar en la mirada que los profesores le dirigirían, decepcionados de que un estudiante tan "brillante" como Sam pudiera ser capaz de reaccionar así. Debería pensar en lo que su padre diría, luego de haberse esforzado en conseguir una escuela donde pudieran quedarse un par de meses, a insistencia de Sam.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la sonrisa orgullosa que Dean le dedicaría.

Se estaba defendiendo, le estaba dando su merecido a ese niño engreído, y estaba demostrando que era más fuerte que ellos. Esas eran cosas que Dean siempre alentaba. Además, no lo hacía por diversión: su causa era noble, si bien algunos objetarían que la violencia no era la solución. Aquel chico, Rufus o Ruben, o algo similar, no había dejado de fastidiarle desde que llegó a la escuela, pero no era sólo a él. Sam lo había visto molestando a más de un niño e incluso a algunas niñas. Normalmente Sam podía ignorar ese comportamiento –idiotas habría en todas partes–, pero ese día Rufus o Ruben, o como fuera, había escalado un peldaño en el nivel de bravuconería y saltado de los insultos ridículos al ataque físico.

En el momento en que Sam lo vio levantar el puño contra Chris, un chico menudo y visiblemente más débil, sólo porque había sacado una _A+_ en un proyecto que cualquiera con la voluntad suficiente para estudiar podría aprobar, decidió que era suficiente. Primero le ofreció la oportunidad de arrepentirse, fue diplomático e intentó hacerle ver que su comportamiento no lo llevaría lejos; por supuesto, el chico respondió con sorna, confiado al creer que poseía una ventaja física sobre Sam.

Rufus o Ruben, o lo que fuera, lo empujó una, dos, tres veces. Un puño acompañó a la tercera, el cual Sam no tuvo problema en esquivar. Harto, se abalanzó sobre el otro chico. Le demostró que ser mayor en tamaño no lo convertía en el más fuerte de la clase.

::

—¡…después de todo, TODO el esfuerzo que hice para ingresarlos en esta escuela!, ¿así es cómo lo agradeces? —John golpeó el volante, enojado.

Posiblemente no estuviera tan enojado con Sam por sus acciones más que por el hecho de que, a causa de éstas, había tenido que soportar el monólogo del director cuando éste lo citó para discutir el comportamiento inadecuado de sus hijos. Si bien el tema principal fue la pelea de Sam, el hombre no perdió la oportunidad de remarcarle a John que su hijo mayor tampoco era un santo. Si le preguntaban, Sam diría que esta reprimenda por parte de su padre era injusta: él también había tenido que soportar la martirizadora hora que le llevó al director aclarar su punto.

Supuso que para su padre, que tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar con las criaturas de la oscuridad, aquel tiempo perdido valía mucho más que para Sam.

—¡Creí haberte enseñado mejor que esto! —continuó.

Sam apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana del asiento trasero, suspirando. Observó las casas que dejaban atrás con velocidad hasta que se percató de la mirada de Dean. Su hermano, que viajaba en el asiento de copiloto, giró la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa y una expresión orgullosa que inundaron a Sam con un sentimiento cálido y agradable. Le encantaba cuando Dean lo veía de ese modo. Dean era genial, popular, alto y fuerte, todo lo opuesto a Sam, por lo que en esas raras ocasiones donde su hermano se mostraba abiertamente orgulloso no podía evitar sentir que por un instante ambos se encontraban a la misma altura, como iguales.

Regresó la mirada al exterior con una pequeña sonrisa, el malhumor de antes reemplazado por una sensación de ligereza gracias a la cual pudo ignorar los gritos de su padre.

::

John se quedó dos horas con ellos en la habitación del motel. Ni bien ingresar lo primero que el hombre hizo fue dirigirse al congelador, sacar una cerveza y desplomarse sobre la silla de la cocina comedor. Sus facciones continuaban fruncidas con severidad pero su ademán demostraba que gran parte del enojo se había esfumado y abierto paso al agotamiento. Los menores, cautelosos, se mantuvieron en silencio para no correr el riesgo de reavivar la furia de su padre. Dean encendió el televisor y puso el volumen al mínimo, cambiando de canal repetidas veces. Sam, en cambio, sacó el libro que habían comenzado a leer en la clase de Literatura, el cual le había resultado atrapante, y se sentó en el sillón a leer.

Pasadas las dos horas, John dejó la botella vacía de cerveza sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se acercó a sus hijos. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sam y le sonrió con pena cuando el menor levantó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

—Regresaré mañana —dijo.

Un segundo después, la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Los dos muchachos sabían que "mañana" podía significar tanto dos días como una semana, por lo que no se hicieron ilusiones.

Sam detuvo su lectura poco después, luego de que Dean subiera el volumen del televisor, al oír distraídamente los diálogos del programa. Curioso, prestó atención a lo que los actores decían.

—¿Estás… viendo "Corazón dividido"? —preguntó incrédulo al ver lo que mostraba la pantalla.

Sabía que a su hermano le gustaban las novelas románticas con exceso de drama –contrario a lo que Dean pensaba, no lo disimulaba nada bien–, pero ¡esto rayaba en lo ridículo! "Corazón dividido" era la novela del año, la cual incluía todos los clichés que podían esperarse de aquel género. Desde mala actuación hasta un terrible guion. La trama giraba en torno a un muchacho humilde que, por casualidades del destino, terminaba trabajando para su alma gemela, un apuesto millonario que debido a una misteriosa enfermedad en la piel nunca recibió el nombre de su destinado. Por supuesto, el galán se encontraba comprometido con una malvada mujer que había alterado el nombre en su muñeca para hacerse pasar por su alma gemela y conseguir toda su fortuna.

Sam no pudo reprimir una risotada.

—¡No puedo creer que estés viendo esto!

—Cállate. —Dean cambió de canal con prisa—. No lo estaba viendo, sólo… estaba esperando a que termine.

Bueno, ahora Sam se sentía culpable. Lo cierto es que no quería que Dean se avergonzara de sus gustos, pero era su deber como hermano burlarse de ellos; Dean no dudaría en llamarle "princesa" si la situación fuera al revés.

—¿Qué rayos estás leyendo? —preguntó Dean para cambiar de tema.

—Oh, es una lectura ligera que nos dieron en clase, la historia es interesante.

—¿Llamas ligero a eso? —Observó la cantidad de hojas con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Cielos, eres tan nerd. —Apagó el televisor y emprendió la marcha hacia la cocina acariciando la cabeza de Sam al pasar.

Dean se detuvo, manteniendo sus dedos en contacto con el cabello de Sam. Aunque el contacto le producía una sensación agradable en el estómago, Sam se apartó pretendiendo que le molestaba, como era de esperarse en un hermano menor.

—Tu cabello está largo —dijo Dean, distraído.

Sam bufó, seguro de que a esas palabras le seguiría alguno de los apodos femeninos que Dean últimamente le daba.

—Lo sé. Tengo que cortarlo.

—Hmm. Largo te queda bien.

—¿Sí?

Sam tocó un mechón del flequillo que le caía sobre la frente como una cortina. Si Dean lo decía…

—En fin, —Dean pareció regresar a la realidad, revolviendo el cabello de Sam con fuerza—, saldré un momento, pulga. Enseguida regreso.

Tomó las llaves del motel y se marchó. Sam se levantó casi al instante, caminó hacia el baño y mojó con alcohol un pedazo de algodón para luego frotarlo sobre sus nudillos heridos. Había tolerado el dolor para no parecer frágil frente a su hermano, pero la realidad era que golpear una cabeza era doloroso. Se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar un poco de hielo y, envolviéndolo en un trapo, lo apoyó contra sus dedos.

Para cuando Dean regresó, Sam se encontraba inmerso en su lectura una vez más, pese a que sólo había avanzado cuatro páginas antes de que el ruido de las llaves lo distrajera. Su hermano cruzó la puerta cargando una bolsa.

—Ey, te traje un regalo —dijo, sentándose en el sillón junto a Sam. Extrajo de la bolsa una soda y una barra de chocolate.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberle dado su merecido a ese idiota.

Dentro de la bolsa había un ticket de compra, lo que significaba que Dean había pagado por todo. Las golosinas del motel se habían terminado y llevaban varias semanas viviendo de las sobras de la cafetería de la escuela, las cuales no eran ningún manjar, ya que una de las reglas que les había impuesto John era no realizar gastos innecesarios. Lo que incluía cualquier tipo de alimento. Para su padre, el almuerzo gratis era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía el enviarlos a la escuela; Dean pensaba igual, pero si en ese momento había gastado dinero significaba que había utilizado una parte de sus ahorros en esa compra. Por Sam.

El susodicho no pudo evitar admirarle con aprecio, feliz.

Sam detestaba la vida que le había tocado, pero por todo lo malo que Dios le había dado, se lo había compensado al otorgarle a Dean. Su hermano era lo único bueno en su vida, y tenía la certeza de que eso jamás cambiaría.

::

 _ **Gracias Anon y DanikZigma por ser mis primeros reviews :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto. Relaciones M/M. Relación ángel/demonio.

 **La marca de Dios**

2

Dean había comenzado a rascar su antebrazo.

Por supuesto, esto no había pasado desapercibido para Sam. Como hermano menor estaba obsesivamente atento a todo lo que Dean hacía o decía, y lo que sucedía en el antebrazo del mayor le era de especial interés. Después de todo, Dean sería el primero en obtener su marca; el primero en conocer el nombre de su alma gemela, aquella que le haría feliz y junto a la que se sentiría completo e invencible.

Sam soñaba con el día en que llegara su turno de tener la marca. Soñaba con salir en búsqueda de su "media naranja" y alejarse de aquella vida de cazador que tanta pena le había causado. Soñaba con sentirse lleno, preguntándose cómo sería esa sensación muy a pesar de que él nunca había sentido la carencia en su alma; o tal vez simplemente no sabía identificarla. En la escuela le enseñaron que todos tenían un vacío dentro que se aplacaría cuando conocieran a su alma gemela, por lo que era natural para los humanos sentirse tristes sin motivo aparente.

—No será permanente. Algún día, cuando tengan su marca, sentirán el _llamado_ y toda la angustia desaparecerá cuando conozcan a su otra mitad. —Solía decirles la profesora Mongomery con una sonrisa soñadora, sin duda pensando en su esposa.

Cuando Sam oía hablar de este supuesto vacío no podía evitar mostrarse desconcertado, buscando en sus compañeros de clase alguna expresión similar a la suya que demostrara que ese _vacío_ no era más que un mito –o un caso extremo en algunas personas con una conexión potente– pero en los rostros de sus compañeros nunca vio más que alivio y esperanza, como si esos niños de nueve, diez, once años supieran lo que era anhelar algo lejano. Sam seguía sin comprender. Jamás había sentido cosa semejante; los únicos momentos en su vida donde sintió tristeza fueron aquellos en los que su padre rompió la promesa de llegar a tiempo para su cumpleaños o cuando lamentaba no poder tener las cosas que otros niños tenían a causa de la vida que llevaba. Pero en cada ocasión Dean siempre estuvo ahí para hacerle sentir mejor.

Lo que _sí_ sabía era que el vacío podía surgir cien veces peor tras perder una mitad del alma.

Sabía que el alma de su padre se había quebrado en mil pedazos luego de la muerte de su madre, y había visto ese mismo dolor reflejado en muchos de los cazadores que su padre conocía. Bobby era uno de ellos, siempre con expresión atormentada, sin descanso.

Pero eso era algo en lo que la mayoría de las personas trataba de no pensar. El sueño llegaba hasta el momento en que las almas se encontraban, lo que viniera después no importaba.

Para Sam la promesa de una persona perfecta para él, que lo amara, lo entendiera y quisiera estar a su lado por siempre, era motivo suficiente para levantarse cada día con la certeza de que algún día su vida mejoraría, lejos del mundo sobrenatural. Por supuesto, él también deseaba amar, entender y estar por siempre junto a su persona destinada. La persona creada por Dios especialmente para él. Sólo pensarlo causaba que una sonrisa surcara sus labios.

Dean no compartía su entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué ilusionarme por una persona que probablemente nunca conozca? Las probabilidades de encontrar a mi alma gemela son mínimas —decía cuando el tema surgía.

Sam sabía que estas palabras eran una fachada y que su hermano en realidad sólo tenía miedo. Supuso que era natural sentirse así a los dieciséis años, cuando se estaba tan cerca de recibir un nombre. Las reacciones podían variar para cada adolescente. Sam creía que Dean temía al _llamado_ , aquel que lo llevaría a salir en busca de su alma gemela, como sucedía con todas las personas. John incluso le daba consejos de vez en cuando, pero Dean nunca quería escucharlo.

El _llamado_ era un impulso que surgía a los dieciocho años, cuando el nombre terminaba de completarse. Las personas que tenían la oportunidad salían al encuentro de su alma gemela, guiadas por el _llamado_ que les indicaba el camino correcto; otros no tenían más remedio que esperar, no obstante, tarde o temprano todos encontraban a su pareja destinada. Las probabilidades de que dos almas se hallaran habían aumentado en la actualidad. Los avances tecnológicos, cada vez mayores, servían para facilitar el encuentro entre personas, contrario a como solía suceder en el pasado, donde hombres y mujeres sentían un llamado que provenía del otro lado del océano, sin chance de poder alcanzarlo.

Para cuando Dean cumplió los diecisiete años, en su brazo ya se diferenciaban trazos negros que poco a poco formarían letras y un significado. El día que Dean respondió con indiferencia que podía ver una "i" y dos "e" en el segundo nombre, John le compró su primer brazalete. Era una pieza de cuero sencilla y barata, nada ostentosa ni de valor como las que se acostumbraba a regalar a los primogénitos. Antes solía ser obligatorio que la gente cubriera sus marcas, pues era considerado indecente mostrarlas al mundo; en cambio, ahora su uso era opcional, reservado para eventos formales y personas tímidas.

Según decía la Biblia, la marca aparecía a los dieciocho años porque esa fue la edad con que Dios creó a Adán y Eva. La ciencia, por otro lado, aseguraba que la marca surgía a los dieciocho años por cuestiones hormonales.

Dean se colocó el brazalete de mala gana, a pesar de que tenía la opción de no hacerlo.

::

—Tiene un apellido largo —murmuró Sam en una de las pocas ocasiones que su hermano le permitió ver la marca.

Dean se encontraba recostado contra el sillón en una pose relajada y desinteresada. Mantenía el brazo estirado, permitiendo que Sam –sentado junto a él– observara las líneas negras que aún no terminaban de formarse. Las marcas negras estaban desunidas, con un hueco en el centro que impedía comprender qué letra era cual, pero cada día faltaba menos para que se completara. La piel que rodeaba las líneas negras estaba roja y presentaba motas de sangre en los lugares donde Dean se había rascado con fuerza.

Sam deseaba acariciar las marcas negras que decoraban el antebrazo de su hermano, pero esa era una acción demasiado íntima, usualmente realizada entre amantes, por lo que reprimió el deseo.

—¿Quién tomará el apellido del otro?

—Cielos, Sam, —Dean resopló, incrédulo—, todavía ni sé su nombre.

Sam encogió los hombros.

—¿Y qué? Yo ya tengo todo planeado; cuando conozca a mi alma gemela estaré preparado.

—Por supuesto que lo estarás.

Se sumieron en un silencio agradable, concentrados en la respiración del otro y disfrutando de la compañía. La calidez que embargaba a Sam disminuyó a un ritmo aterrador y dio paso a la inquietud. Sintiendo un remolino de náuseas en el estómago, se mordió el labio inferior varias veces antes de preguntar con voz incierta:

—¿Ya sientes el llamado?

—No. —Dean mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo del motel—. Ni siquiera me siento diferente…

Sam tuvo que disimular un suspiro.

Algo extraño le sucedía. Los últimos meses, cada vez que John mencionaba la posibilidad de que Dean los dejara para salir en busca de su alma gemela, un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. No quería que Dean se fuera, la prospectiva lo aterraba.

—No quiero que te vayas… —Admitió en un susurro.

Al instante se arrepintió, seguro de que Dean se burlaría, seguro de que había sonado como un niño asustado, débil, dependiente de su hermano mayor. Pero Dean no dijo nada por varios segundos. Al cabo de un rato, le revolvió el cabello.

—Tonto. No iré a ninguna parte.

::

Las siguientes semanas se vieron ocupados cazando un hombre-lobo.

Resultó ser un trabajo más complicado de lo esperado, pues el monstruo no era ningún idiota. Sabía esconderse y desviar a los cazadores. Tenía experiencia. Sin embargo, no conocía a John Winchester.

Luego de días de viaje, investigación y lucha, lograron acabar con el hombre-lobo en un almacén abandonado cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte.

Ya fuera de peligro, iniciaron la retirada con movimientos lentos, débiles; John recogió un par de cuchillos del suelo mientras que Sam se sentó sobre unas maderas para recuperar el aliento. Dean, por su parte, bajó la mirada al brazalete que ocultaba su marca y, allí de pie donde estaba, lo apartó para echar un vistazo a las letras que había debajo. Sam sonrió al ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par –señal inequívoca de que el nombre ya era legible– y estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a averiguar cómo se llamaba la persona que Dios había designado ideal para su hermano; sin embargo, se detuvo cuando los ojos de Dean, cargados de pánico, se posaron sobre él un segundo antes de apartarse con rapidez. Tras esto, Dean le dio la espalda y marchó hacia el Impala con pasos firmes y largos.

El viaje de regreso al motel fue silencioso. En un principio Sam no lo notó, pues lo primero que hicieron fue rendirse ante el sueño, agotados a causa del desgaste físico al que se habían sometido.

Dean dejó de hablarle después de ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto.

 **La marca de Dios**

3

Sam no tardó en notar el cambio en Dean. Con la vida que llevaban, viajando constantemente, durmiendo en moteles distintos pero iguales en apariencia y cambiando de identidad tan rápido como cambiaban de atuendo, imposibilitando la oportunidad de formar vínculos con otras personas, Dean era el eje de su vida. Su mejor amigo —el único amigo que tenía, a decir verdad—, su hermano mayor, su ejemplo a seguir. En su mundo solo eran Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam, acompañados en ocasiones por John. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que de haber tenido vidas normales Dean seguiría siendo su prioridad.

Lo primero que llamó su atención al día siguiente fue que Dean no estaba en la otra cama. Que su hermano despertara primero era toda una proeza en sí. Lo segundo que notó fue que Dean no se encontraba en el motel. Su chaqueta de cuero favorita, aquella que nunca se quitaba, no estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla en donde la había dejado la noche anterior, y las llaves del cuarto no se encontraban sobre la mesada.

Sam suspiró. No tenía idea de cuándo volvería su hermano, por lo que si abandonaba la habitación ya no podría volver a entrar, no si Dean no regresaba antes.

—Qué imbécil… —murmuró, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la botella de leche.

Estaba a mitad de su desayuno cuando hubo dos golpes a la puerta seguidos inmediatamente por la voz demandante de John que, con tono ronco y agotado, llamó:

—¡Sammy! ¡Hora de irnos!

—Uh… ¿qué? —Con prisa avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Su padre tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y aspecto desalineado; el olor que impregnaba su ropa delataba que había estado fuera toda la noche, posiblemente en el bar que había dos calles abajo. El entrecejo del hombre se frunció.

—Nos vamos, le dije a tu hermano que estuvieran listos hace una hora.

—¿Qué? Acabo de despertar…

—Entonces será mejor que dejes de holgazanear —dijo John, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

El tono y la actitud del hombre crisparon los nervios de Sam. «¿O qué?», quiso responder pero le faltaba valor, así que se conformó con apretar el marco de la puerta con fuerza. De mala gana terminó su desayuno en grandes bocados y luego se dirigió hacia el armario en donde estaban guardadas sus pocas pertenencias. A veces Dean le decía que era inútil hacerlo cuando al día siguiente tendrían que volver a empacar —su hermano solo utilizaba el armario cuando tenían planeado quedarse por varias semanas— pero para Sam aquella simple rutina era lo más cercano a la normalidad que tenía en su vida, incluso si la sensación de pertenencia duraba escasos segundos. Sin embargo, habían pasado más de una semana cazando al hombre-lobo y tanto él como Dean habían compartido el armario luego de discutir sobre quién merecía más espacio para las cosas. Esa mañana, el lado que correspondía a Dean estaba vacío.

Sam se detuvo al ver esto. Recordó las palabras que su padre había dicho momentos atrás, en las cuales apenas había reparado a causa del fastidio que John le generaba últimamente —cada vez con mayor facilidad—. Mentiría si dijera que la actitud de Dean no le dolió, pero prefirió ocultarlo con enojo. Bufando, recogió su ropa con brusquedad.

—¡Qué imbécil! —gruñó entre dientes.

Con la valija cargada abandonó la habitación del motel. La puerta del cuarto que John había alquilado para ellos daba directo al estacionamiento, en donde Sam pudo ver a su hermano apoyado contra el Impala conversando con una chica, sus labios curvados en aquella sonrisa traviesa que Dean utilizaba cuando quería salirse con la suya o ser encantador. Sam rodó los ojos y bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Mientras se acercaba al auto examinó de arriba abajo a la chica con la que su hermano conversaba: vestía una falda corta de color rosa sobre unas calzas verdes que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, marcando sus delgadas piernas; arriba llevaba una remera holgada que le caía por los hombros dejando ver las tiras de su sostén violeta, ajustada a la cintura por un cinturón verde que realzaba el tamaño de sus pechos. Sus facciones eran pequeñas, su sonrisa amable y linda, y tenía el cabello teñido de rubio atado de costado por una gruesa liga rosa.

Era una chica hermosa, pero por algún motivo Sam la encontró poco deseable. Quizá se debiera a que estaba molesto con su hermano, que, al estar de espaldas a él, no notó su presencia. Asegurándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible, Sam lanzó su valija dentro del baúl del Impala diciendo:

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Se aseguró de plasmar en su tono todo el fastidio que sentía.

Efectivamente, el cuerpo de Dean se tensó, abandonó la pose relajada que mantenía contra el coche y se enderezó. Volteó para mirar a Sam y en su rostro no había más que amargura y cansancio. Tenía ojeras, aunque no eran tan pronunciadas como las de John, y sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de la falta de sueño, como si la noche anterior no hubiera podido dormir en absoluto. Al ver a Sam sus labios se tensaron en una línea recta y su gesto se llenó de repulsión. Volvió a darle la espalda sin siquiera responder.

«Ah, vete al diablo», pensó Sam. No era su culpa que Dean tuviera una mala noche; su hermano no tenía derecho a desquitarse con él.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa enorme, observando a Sam como si fuera la cosa más adorable del mundo—. ¿Es tu hermano? ¡Qué encanto!

—Hola —saludó Sam con cortesía y una sonrisa falsa.

Subió al asiento trasero del auto, apurando el paso para evitar que la chica lo incluyera en la conversación. No parecía mala persona, pero Sam realmente no quería hablar con ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, oyendo las voces de los dos jóvenes amortiguadas por los vidrios del coche. Trató de no prestarles atención luego de oír las insinuaciones de Dean que, de algún modo, le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca; ¿acaso su hermano no había descubierto el nombre de su alma gemela la noche anterior? ¿Cómo podía estar coqueteando con una chica cualquiera en un momento así? Era extraño. Dean actuaba extraño. Se suponía que ese era el mejor día de su vida, ¿no? Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, John se sentaba al volante y ordenaba a Dean que entrara al auto. Luego, tan rápido como siempre, regresaron a la carretera.

Un nuevo rastro. Un nuevo monstruo. Una nueva cacería.

Sam suspiró; siempre era igual. ¿Así sería el resto de su vida? Cuando veía a su padre no podía evita imaginarse a esa edad, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacía ahora. Una y otra y otra vez. Con cada año que transcurría, la idea le generaba mayor angustia y desprecio.

John comentó algo relacionado al caso, pero Sam no le prestó atención; tampoco importaba, usualmente su padre se dirigía más a Dean que a él, tal vez porque era el mayor. Mientras Sam estuviera informado al momento de actuar y supiera lo básico, al hombre no parecía importarle mucho si el menor le oía o no —al menos, así era como Sam lo sentía—. Siempre que Dean estuviera ahí para soltar un obediente: "Sí, señor", todo estaría bien.

Al parecer, un cazador que su padre había conocido años atrás se había comunicado con él para solicitar ayuda en un caso, lo que tornaba el monólogo de John aún menos interesante; cuando había otro cazador involucrado, John rara vez dejaba que "sus niños" participasen. Quizá porque no confiaba en los otros cazadores, quizá para que sus hijos no lo avergonzaran, quizá porque no quería ponerlos en evidencia frente a la red de cazadores desde tan jóvenes. O lo que fuera. Sam había perdido demasiado tiempo de su infancia tratando de comprender los motivos de John, y ahora, como adolescente, no podían importarle menos. Cuando John terminó de hablar el silencio se volvió pesado. Por supuesto, esto no era inusual durante los viajes, en especial los largos, pero si era extraña la incomodidad que aquel silencio generó. Esa clase de sensación solía estar presente cuando John estaba enojado o cuando Sam y Dean reñían, pero esta vez nada de eso había sucedido. Salvo…

Sam clavó la mirada en la nuca de Dean, que aún no le había dirigido la palabra. Pensó por un momento en qué decir, obteniendo la respuesta al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sonriendo con emoción se adelantó para hablar cerca del oído de su hermano, como siempre había hecho, y preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama?

Jamás hubiera esperado la reacción que Dean tuvo. Dio un respingo y sus hombros se encogieron, sobresaltado, y su cabeza casi chocó contra la ventana de la puerta cuando se apartó con prisa para alejarse de Sam. La expresión en su rostro era una que Sam nunca había visto, una mezcla de repulsión, tristeza y terror. Una expresión que en aquellas circunstancia no tenía lógica, tanto así que Sam no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? —gritó Dean.

—¡Yo debería preguntar eso!

Dean alternó la mirada entre Sam y el respaldo del asiento, como si quisiera acomodar su posición pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera acercarse a su hermano.

—¡Siéntate bien, idiota! ¡Aléjate!

—¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Has estado así desde la mañana!

—¡Que te alejes!

Dean estiró el brazo para darle un empujón. No fue violento, pero sí tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacer retroceder a Sam.

—Ey. —Fue todo lo que acotó John sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Por su tono, era evidente que no estaba de humor para las tonterías de sus hijos.

Sam chasqueó la lengua y se recargó contra su asiento, observando a Dean con enojo; éste le devolvió la mirada, acomodando su posición sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Sam no volvería a acercársele. Sam bufó con fuerza para asegurarse de que Dean le oyera y con malhumor se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

Volvió a intentarlo dos horas después.

Todo ese tiempo Sam se había dedicado a observar a través de la ventana, viendo lo que la gente hacía, contemplando los edificios, rozando el pulgar contra el soldadito de juguete que continuaba atascado en el mismo lugar donde él lo había colocado ocho años atrás, mirando las iniciales que había grabado junto con Dean en el coche —las que les habían ganado una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre y un helado como obsequio por parte del pastor Jim—, imaginando formas en las nubes y fantaseando con mundos que no existían.

Pasadas ese tiempo, su enojo había muerto y el aburrimiento había tomado su lugar. Clavó la mirada en la nuca de Dean como había hecho dos horas antes y volvió a adelantarse. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, estiró la mano y le dio un toque en la mejilla. Antes, cuando Sam hacía eso, Dean soltaba un suave: «¡Oye!», le dedicaba una falsa mueca de molestia y luego iniciaba una conversación. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para conseguir la atención de su hermano. Esta vez, Dean soltó una exclamación ahogada, como si se hubiera quemado, y volteó con la mirada iracunda, estirando el brazo para pegarle. Sam alcanzó a esquivarle justo a tiempo.

—¡Ya basta, Sam! —dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

—¡Ey! —bramó John, ahora con fuerza.

Dean cedió al instante, encendió la radio y subió el volumen al máximo. John lo bajó igual de rápido y le dedicó un gesto severo, a lo que Dean apartó la mirada, intimidado. Sam, en cambio, continuó observando a su hermano, confundido y con un dolor en el pecho que comenzaba a agravarse.

Trató de recordar si acaso le había hecho algo malo a Dean durante los últimos días, en vano.

::

John aparcó en una estación de servicio con una simple orden: «Comemos y nos vamos, nada de perder el tiempo», que ninguno de sus hijos reprochó.

Se sentaron a una de las mesas de la esquina, desde donde John tenía una buena vista del exterior pero también estaba lo suficientemente oculto de posibles amenazas. Dean se sentó junto a él y Sam ocupó el asiento frente a ellos sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, que, por su parte, hizo todo esfuerzo posible para que sus miradas no se encontraran: examinó el menú con fingido interés, luego contempló una mancha en la mesa y más tarde mantuvo la vista fija en su hamburguesa. Dean continuaba ignorándolo a pesar de la intensidad con que Sam le miraba, lo que no tenía sentido porque, en las paradas anteriores cuando John detenía el coche para cargar gasolina y Dean se excusaba para ir al baño —aunque a esas alturas Sam sospechaba que lo hacía solo para alejarse de él—, más de una vez había atrapado a su hermano clavándole la mirada desde lejos. El instinto hacía voltear a Sam la cabeza, sintiéndose observado, solo para descubrir que era Dean quien le observaba con una mirada perdida, como en una ensoñación. Pero duraba unos pocos segundos, luego su hermano parecía recobrar la razón y le daba la espalda tratando de ocultar que eso había sucedido.

Lo que confundía aún más a Sam.

Habían pasado horas; tal vez, si preguntaba, esta vez Dean estaría más tranquilo. Tal vez lo que fuera que le había molestado ya había pasado.

—¿Cuál es el nombre?

La pregunta la hizo John. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron, sorprendidos por distintos motivos. Ante la falta de respuesta, John bajó su café y señaló el brazo derecho de Dean, allí donde llevaba el brazalete debajo de la chaqueta, y el nombre de alguna pobre alma escrito en la piel.

—El nombre. ¿Cuál es?

Dean volvió a clavar la mirada en su plato, atrayendo el brazo en cuestión contra su cuerpo y cubriéndolo con el brazo contrario, como si quisiera protegerlo.

—No importa.

—Claro que sí —dijeron John y Sam en unísono, a lo que Dean tensó la mandíbula—, es la persona que dará sentido a tu vida. —Finalizó John.

—¿Y qué? No tengo porqué mostrarlo.

—No seas anticuado, hijo. Además, en nuestra línea de trabajo es mejor que la familia sepa, de ese modo…

—No quiero hablar de esto —respondió Dean entre dientes—, no quiero… —Lo que fuera que iba a decir murió en su garganta con un sonido ahogado.

John dio un sorbo a su café, pensativo. Sam movió un trozo de pescado con el tenedor, tratando de transmitirle a su padre con el pensamiento que insistiera, que preguntara todas esas cosas que Sam no podía hacer porque su hermano se rehusaba a dirigirle la palabra, pero John había adoptado un gesto distante y ni siquiera reparaba en ellos.

—Es algo único, encontrar a tu alma gemela. No existe mayor felicidad —dijo, y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Dean, cuyos ojos comenzaron a adoptar un tono rojizo—. Con su madre yo… Ah, debo ir al baño, esperen aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta se puso en pie y se alejó. No cabía duda de que su "debo ir al baño" significaba que iría a buscar una cerveza en la tienda. Sam tuvo que reprimir un bufido, decepcionado con la falta de interés de su padre; o quizá no, quizá esperaba algo así, después de todo, se trataba de John. Lo que los dejaba sólo a él y a Dean, que frotaba sus ojos para disimular lo enrojecidos que estaban.

Sam inspiró lento y hondo, armándose de paciencia.

—Dean… —Su hermano no lo miró—, ¿por qué no quieres decirnos?

—¿Qué te importa?

—¡Mucho! Dean. —Se inclinó hacia adelante tratando de que sus ojos se encontraran—. Dean.

—Cállate.

Resoplando, Sam se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento ya sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? —dijo.

Volvió a resoplar cuando Dean lo ignoró, luego clavó la mirada en la ventana sólo para posarla nuevamente sobre su hermano con otro resoplido, pero Dean siguió ignorándolo. Bufó una, dos veces, sin resultado. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que a lo mejor era necesaria otra clase de abordaje para un tema que resultaba tan sensible para su hermano.

—Ya no confías en mí.

Jugar la carta de la culpa no era un movimiento honrado, pero siempre le había funcionado con Dean. El susodicho frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya basta, Sam.

—Crees que le diré a papá, —Insistió—, que no puedo guardar secretos, ¿es eso? O… ¿acaso piensas que me voy a burlar?

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! —Dean por fin lo miró, y sus ojos reflejaban rabia y confusión—. ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejar el estúpido asunto en paz!?

—¡Porque actúas como un imbécil!

Dean se puso en pie con tal vehemencia que su silla cayó al suelo.

—¡Y tú te comportas como una perra!

Como le daba la espalda, Dean no lo vio acercarse pero Sam sí. Su padre avanzó hasta ellos con una expresión neutra que resultaba más aterradora que su mueca de cólera, porque era imposible saber cuál sería su reacción; cuando estuvo a la altura de Dean, le dio una palmada en la cabeza, no tan fuerte como para lastimarle pero sí como para que soltara una exclamación. Dean apoyó una mano en la zona y cualquier queja que hubiera estado listo para soltar murió en su boca al ver el gesto de John.

—¿Qué mierda sucede con ustedes? —preguntó entre dientes.

Sam se cruzó de brazos y Dean respondió con un suave: «Nada. Me voy al auto», para seguidamente alejarse de allí. John se volvió hacia el menor de sus hijos.

—Sam. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿A mí? Él es el que tiene un problema, ¡y lo sabes!

—¡Los dos están actuando como niños!

—Si yo no…

—¡No me respondas! —regañó al notar que los empleados del lugar les observaban preocupados.

Sam tensó la mandíbula, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y ver a través del cristal que Dean se hallaba sentado dentro del coche. La presión en su garganta se extendió hasta su pecho. Ese era el problema, ¿verdad? No había escapatoria; no tenían un espacio para cada uno, no tenían forma de poner distancia entre ellos y tomarse un respiro, tranquilizarse. Eran ellos tres y la insoportable tensión encerrados en un auto de treinta años. Y esta vez era culpa de Dean.

Decidido a no darle el gusto a su hermano, Sam avanzó hacia el Impala, ocupó un asiento y cerró la puerta con fuerza, sólo para fastidiar más a Dean. Si Sam no podía tener su momento en privado, Dean tampoco se lo merecía. Por su perfil pudo notar cómo Dean cerraba los ojos, pero no hubo más reacción que esa, y como Sam no podía dejar las cosas de lado por mucho tiempo, aprovechó que su padre aún no los alcanzaba y le dijo:

—Eres el peor hermano que puede haber.

Pero las palabras eran un arma de doble filo, y así como oír aquello hirió a Dean, a Sam también le dolió decirlo.

::

 **Gracias por los reviews, la verdad que me animaron mucho!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto. Menciones de Flagstaff (no sé, yo pienso que eso debería ser una advertencia).

 **La marca de Dios**

4

Sam despertó con calma, desperezándose antes de siquiera abrir los ojos. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza pero se detuvo en seco cuando, al entreabrir los párpados, descubrió que alguien le observaba.

En la sorpresa —mezclada con el sueño— tardó un segundo en comprender que se trataba de Dean. Su hermano se encontraba sentado en la cama contraria con el cuerpo apuntando hacia Sam; en su rostro gobernaba la misma expresión distante con mirada ensoñadora que Sam le había visto portar durante las últimas dos semanas. Pese a que las sábanas de la cama estaban desalineadas Dean se encontraba completamente vestido. Sam dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada soltando un suspiro de alivio, su corazón retomó un ritmo tranquilo al descubrir que no había peligro cerca; luego le dedicó una mala cara a su hermano —un gesto que en esos días comenzaba a volverse recurrente—.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Al oírle, Dean parpadeó varias veces, se puso en pie y salió del motel. Por su parte, Sam bufó y golpeó el acolchado con frustración. Todo rastro de armonía que la noche de descanso le había proporcionado se evaporó con ese simple intercambio. ¿Ahora Dean lo miraba mientras dormía? ¿Qué diablos planeaba? Nada bueno, supuso Sam incorporándose en la cama. Dean ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de disimular cuando vio que Sam despertaba, como si no importase en absoluto. Tal vez deba empezar a estar más atento, se dijo mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Pensar eso lo llenó de amargura, y esa amargura se convirtió en enojo con la rapidez que caracterizaba los cambios de humor en los adolescentes.

«Ya no voy a poder ni dormir», pensó cepillando con fuerza hasta el punto en que sus encías comenzaron a sangrar.

Mientras Sam terminaba de vestirse su mente ofreció incontables ideas de lo que Dean podría estar tramando; a su imaginación acudieron jugarretas sucias que le fastidiaron incluso a pesar de ser ficticias y no haber sucedido en verdad. Se dirigió al café que había frente al motel armando diálogos —discusiones, en realidad— mentales que podría llegar a mantener con Dean en el futuro, planeando cada respuesta y posible contrataque verbal. Para cuando distinguió a su hermano sentado junto a John en la cafetería, Sam estaba furioso, listo para descargar toda su ira ante la primera provocación.

Apartó la silla con deliberada brusquedad arrastrando las patas por el suelo, lo que causó un chirrido molesto, asegurándose de que tanto Dean como John notaran su presencia y, además, sufrieran un ascenso de ira. La noche anterior los dos hombres habían salido de cacería, un sencillo "salar y quemar" al que Sam había dejado pasar en favor de terminar sus estudios de aritmética. Pese a lo sencillo del asunto, el fantasma les había causado algunos problemas y los dos habían terminado más tarde de lo esperado. Con la falta de sueño y el dolor muscular que debían estar sufriendo, Sam confiaba en que sería fácil obtener una reacción por parte de ambos, sin embargo, todo lo que recibió en respuesta a su ruidosa llegada fue una mirada de advertencia por parte de John, que leía el periódico con interés. De todos modos, Sam mantuvo la vista fija en su hermano tratando de encontrar cualquier excusa para iniciar un pleito, pero Dean continuó masticando su desayuno y fingiendo que no lo notaba —por supuesto que fingía, Sam lo sabía; ambos sabían lo que el otro pretendía, no había duda de ello— hasta que Sam se cansó y, con fastidio, tuvo que admitir su derrota.

—Idiota… —murmuró en un último intento pero Dean ni se mosqueó.

—¡Oye! No empieces, Sam, te lo advierto —amenazó John.

Sam le dedicó una mala cara, la misma que esos días estaba reservada para Dean. Tensó la mandíbula debatiendo internamente si valía la pena dar a su padre una de las respuestas que en aquel momento le venían a la mente.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, dulzura? —preguntó la camarera deteniéndose a su lado.

—Un licuado de naranja, por favor.

—Tráele un café y dos tostadas —intervino John.

—Un licuado de naranja —repitió Sam entre dientes.

Su padre le clavó la mirada y Sam debió luchar contra el impulso de agachar la cabeza con temor; si lo hacía, tendría que continuar sometiéndose a las injusticias de John y, ¿por qué debería? Comenzaba a cuestionarse si John en verdad merecía el respeto que le profesaban.

—Les daré un momento para decidir —dijo la camarera antes de alejarse con una sonrisa tensa.

John aguardó a que la mujer estuviera lo bastante lejos antes de inclinarse hacia su hijo menor y murmurar con paciencia:

—Necesitas tener los sentidos alerta, hijo.

—Bueno, quizá por una vez quisiera iniciar la mañana de forma saludable, ¿no crees? —rebatió sin poder contenerse.

—No me hables en ese tono.

—¡Entonces deja de molestarme!

John golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a todas las personas en la cafetería, incluido Sam. Las tazas se agitaron y un poco de café volcó sobre el plato de Dean. Sam se puso de pie con la misma violencia y le devolvió a John el mismo gesto de enojo que el hombre mostraba —una expresión que, según Bobby y Dean, los hacía lucir muy similares—; luego miró a su hermano, pero este continuaba con la mirada fija en la comida pretendiendo que no oía nada. _Por supuesto_ , ¿aun después de todo lo que había sucedido Sam esperaba recibir un poco de apoyo de su parte? Bufó ante su propia idiotez.

—No tengo hambre —gruñó para seguidamente darles la espalda y salir de allí.

Avanzó hacia el motel con la manos ocultas en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos, su mueca de furia dirigida al suelo. Tal vez debería huir, pensó. Tal vez debería marcharse y no regresar, ¿qué le quedaba, después de todo? Ya no tenía nada por lo que valiera la pena tolerar esa vida.

(Pero en el fondo, muy dentro de sí, sabía que no quería dejar a Dean. Eso lo llenó de tristeza).

::

Estaba recostado en la cama cuando Dean regresó al motel. Sam lo ignoró y, de igual modo, su hermano lo ignoró a él. Se mantuvo recostado en la cama el resto del día, observando el techo con indiferencia.

Dean anduvo de un lado a otro en la habitación, entró y salió varias veces y, en dos ocasiones, se detuvo para mirar a Sam como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero desistiera en el último segundo. Más tarde, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba, John ingresó a la habitación cargando una mochila. Lanzó una mirada decepcionada a Sam y luego miró a Dean, que se encontraba recargado contra la mesada; hubo un intercambio silencioso entre ellos que no pasó desapercibido para el menor —cosa que amargó más su humor— antes de que John se frotara la cabeza y avanzara hacia donde Sam estaba recostado. Al verle acercarse, Sam se incorporó.

Se observaron durante unos segundos.

—Tienes suerte de que tu hermano sea razonable... —Comenzó a decir John.

Detrás de él, Dean llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—Papá…

—… y siempre hable a tu favor. —Continuó, ignorando a Dean—. Lo que pasó esta mañana… no quiero que se repita.

—Claro —bufó Sam, apretando las sábanas con fuerza.

John pareció querer decir más, pero decidió guardarlo. En lugar de eso volteó en dirección a Dean.

—Regreso en tres semanas, asegúrate de que todo esté en orden. Cuida de tu hermano. —Volvió a mirar a Sam—. Dean está a cargo, haz lo que te diga —Puntualizó.

Sam siguió dedicándole una mueca de enojo. Una vez que su padre se marchó cambió la dirección de su mirada y la posó sobre Dean, asegurándose de plasmar en sus facciones todo el desprecio que le fuera posible.

—Así que cuando estás con papá finges que eres un buen hermano —dijo.

Dean lo estudió en silencio por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza encaminándose hacia el refrigerador.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Cerró el puño con tanta fuerza que sintió las uñas en su palma incluso a través de la tela de la sábana. Creyó que la actitud de Dean no podía molestarle —dolerle— más, pero a lo largo de las semanas la furia irracional de su hermano para con él había comenzado a mermar, siendo reemplazada por una actitud distante, melancólica y desinteresada. De algún modo que Dean le diera la espalda era más terrible que recibir sus gritos.

Chasqueando la lengua, Sam buscó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Se quedó allí sentado observando la pantalla sin prestar atención a lo que veía; solo cuando Dean tomó asiento en la otra cama fue que se concentró en la programación. Cambió varias veces buscando algo para ver —sintiendo una satisfacción especial cuando pasó de largo un capítulo de "Corazón dividido" y notó que Dean apretaba los labios para no comentar— hasta que se detuvo en un documental sobre la guerra. Por desgracia, no logró concentrarse en la secuencia de videos y la voz del narrador porque Dean no dejaba de pasar una mano por su cabello, frotar su pierna y realizar movimientos nerviosos. Finalmente se puso en pie, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Cuando terminó, Dean colocó los platos con comida sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al suyo. Esa fue su forma de anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Con deliberada lentitud, Sam se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento. Movió los huevos y el arroz con el tenedor mientras Dean masticaba en silencio.

—Algún día voy a irme —anunció en un impulso, buscando generar la reacción que aquella mañana no pudo.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio, no quiero ser un cazador.

Dean soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, mas continuó rehuyendo sus ojos.

—Cielos, eres tan dramático.

En respuesta Sam pinchó los huevos con la intención de romperlos, no de comer, y se dedicó a mirar con mala cara a Dean, un gesto que no parecía generar ningún resultado pero que era lo único a lo que podía recurrir. Su mirada se desvió hacia el cuello de Dean al notar algo— o, más bien, la _ausencia_ de algo.

—¿Dónde está tu collar? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

El semblante de Dean se llenó de culpa. Rozó con los dedos la zona donde debería estar el collar que Sam le había regalado. El susodicho aguardó por una explicación, su corazón latiendo más fuerte con cada segundo que transcurría, su mente conjurando ideas sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido con el objeto. Dean nunca se había quitado el collar que Sam le regaló en Navidad seis años atrás. Representaba uno de los momentos más especiales en su vida: cuando aprendió la verdad sobre lo que ocurría en las sombras y, a su vez, el momento en que entendió lo afortunado que era de tener a Dean a su lado. Cuando fue evidente que su hermano no iba a responder asumió lo peor.

—¿¡Lo tiraste!?

Dean le miró perplejo.

—Claro que no…

—¡Lo tiraste! —acusó poniéndose de pie—. ¡Vete a la mierda, Dean! ¡De verdad!

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! Eres un malagradecido, ¿lo sabes?

—Yo no te pedí que cocinaras; ¡yo no te pedí que me cuidaras! No quiero nada de ti. —Para enfatizar empujó el plato a un lado.

Su intención era moverlo un poco, lo suficiente para mandar el mensaje a Dean de que su comida no era apreciada, sin embargo, no midió su fuerza y el plato fue a parar al suelo, donde estalló en muchos pedazos y la comida manchó la alfombra del motel. _Eso_ ganó una reacción por parte de Dean, que se levantó de golpe rugiendo:

—¡Sam, será mejor que limpies eso!

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora vas a tratarme como lo hace papá?

Se observaron fijamente hasta que la expresión de Dean se quebró.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así? —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo no puedo ni verte.

Las palabras le dolieron, pero el enojo fue más poderoso. No alcanzó a decir nada que Dean ya salía por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con un portazo. Sam se mantuvo de pie en el lugar con el rostro ardiendo por la cólera y la tristeza; una culpa injustificada se unió al torbellino de emociones, lo que sirvió para empeorar su ira. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Eran ellos quienes actuaban como desgraciados. Dean ya no lo quería y John siempre lo trataba como una carga, ¿por qué iba a soportar eso? ¿Por qué era él el malo de la historia? Como si un interruptor se activase en su interior, avanzó hacia el armario con pasos rápidos y largos, sacó su ropa y la arrojó dentro de uno de los bolsos sin preocuparse por mantener el orden.

Quería irse de allí, el deseo de dejar esa vida atrás era ahora todo lo que lo movía.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro y se tomó unos segundos para comprender que aquello iba en serio, realmente iba a hacerlo. Antes de que la duda pudiera asomar su horrible cabeza, Sam abandonó el motel.

::

 **::**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejan comentarios! Son geniales y siempre me motivan C:**

 **Yyyyyy en otras noticias me animé a darle una oportunidad a Wattpad porque sé que ahí la gente puede hacer comentarios/observaciones en párrafos, frases o partes del fic y creo que eso es más interactivo para todos. También noté que la única forma de ganar lecturas es haciendo publicidad, así que… ¡acá estoy! Si alguien prefiere la lectura en Wattpad (o le gustaría recomendarme a otras personas xD), bienvenido/a sea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto. FLAGSTAFF (no sé, yo pienso que eso debería ser una advertencia).

 **La marca de Dios**

5

La noche estaba fresca y tranquila.

Sam se alejó de la habitación con pasos precavidos y mirada alerta, asegurándose de que Dean no estuviese a la vista. Pese a que intentó ser lo más silencioso posible su respiración surgió agitada como si acabara de correr por todo el pueblo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, presa de la adrenalina. Las dudas se acumulaban en su mente pero hizo lo que pudo por ignorarlas. No podía echarse atrás.

A través de la ventana de la oficina vio que la encargada del motel mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla del pequeño televisor que había colocado sobre el escritorio. La pálida luz del aparato se reflejaba en sus lentes, pero Sam pudo distinguir la mirada absorta y vacía que indicaba que la mujer no notaba nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Si alguien llegara a preguntarle si había visto pasar a un adolescente lo más probable sería que ella diera un rotundo no como respuesta, asegurando algo que en realidad ignoraba. Eso le daría más tiempo para alejarse cuando Dean comenzara a buscarlo.

«Entonces veremos qué tan perfecto eres», pensó con enojo.

Se detuvo de golpe al doblar en la esquina del edificio y se echó para atrás con prisa, ocultándose tras la pared. Aguardó un momento y volvió a asomar la cabeza con un movimiento breve para cerciorarse de que no lo habían visto, un vistazo y ya, pero fue suficiente para registrar la figura de Dean sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza oculta en las manos. Sam se quedó inmóvil con la mirada fija en el cielo oscuro, donde las estrellas deberían brillar pero la luz del pueblo las obstruía. El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza, esta vez por motivos en los que no quiso indagar; cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y retomó su andar en la dirección contraria.

Caminó con prisa, sin cuidado, temiendo que si aminoraba la marcha no podría volver a comenzar. Ahora que sabía en dónde se hallaba Dean, no tenía por qué estar alerta.

Estaba agitado cuando alcanzó la estación. El hombre al otro lado de la ventanilla le dedicó una mirada de sospecha, pero era tarde y su turno estaba por acabar, además, Sam no debía ser el primer adolescente al que veía llegar apurado para no perder el transporte.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó con recelo.

Sam inspiró hondo para calmar su respiración y con seguridad dijo:

—Diecisiete.

El sujeto no pareció creerle, pero al cabo de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y le indicó el precio por boleto. Sam dejó escapar un suspiro disimulado; era alto para su edad, casi tanto como Dean, y eso le daba una ventaja. Por otro lado, la indiferencia de ciertas personas era de utilidad en ocasiones como esa. Le tendió al hombre una de las identificaciones falsas que John había mandado a hacer y que Sam siempre cargaba encima junto con unos billetes. Contó el dinero que le quedaba: cinto cuarenta y cinco dólares. Era poco, pero era todo lo que había podido guardar. Grandes figuras de la historia habían comenzado con menos, se dijo mientras se dirigía al andén.

Su autobús partía a las diez, lo que le dejaba cuarenta minutos de espera. Se mordió el labio. Era suficiente tiempo para que Dean regresara al motel y descubriera que Sam no estaba allí, era suficiente tiempo para que saliera a buscarle, y definitivamente era suficiente tiempo para que le encontrase en ese pequeño pueblo —porque John nunca iba a llevarlos con él a la ciudad, ¿verdad?—.

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos moviendo la pierna en un gesto nervioso. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una mujer que esperaba de pie y Sam agachó la cabeza. Pasó los primeros veinte minutos lanzando miradas veloces al reloj, maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que finalmente anunciaron por el altoparlante el número de su pasaje; no habían terminado de bajar todas las personas que llegaban en el autobús cuando Sam ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta esperando a que el chofer recibiera los boletos. El hombre lo hizo solo cuando el último pasajero bajó, lanzando una mirada de reproche a Sam por su prisa para subir a un vehículo que no partiría sino hasta varios minutos después.

Una vez arriba buscó el número de su asiento y se dejó caer con un suspiro, exhausto. No lo había notado, pero ahora que se permitía relajarse cayó en cuenta de lo alterado que estaba. Miró a través de la ventana y, cuando el transporte por fin se puso en marcha, un cosquilleo agradable recorrió su pecho dibujándole una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo había hecho, en verdad se había ido.

Ya no se trataban de amenazas vacías ni de palabras infantiles. De verdad iba a comenzar una nueva vida.

::

El viaje fue tranquilo y, una vez que la emoción disminuyó, aburrido.

Bajó en una de las paradas que el vehículo realizó al llegar a Colorado. Tenían media hora para comer y usar los baños de la estación. Sam se mantuvo diez de esos treinta minutos disponibles admirando los alimentos que había en la vidriera de una tienda; trató de resistir la necesidad, pero llevaba dos días sin comer y, aunque no sería la primera vez, era uno de los cambios que deseaba.

Para cuando regresó al autobús tenía las manos cargadas con comida y veinte dólares menos en su bolsillo.

Una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le advirtió sobre las consecuencias de gastar dinero en cosas innecesarias: «Puedes aguantar varios días sin comer, ¿acaso eres tan débil?», decía, pero como esa voz se asemejaba demasiado a la de John, Sam dio un gran mordisco al emparedado que había comprado y soltó un suspiró de satisfacción.

Con el estómago lleno vino la sensación de somnolencia. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

::

Viajar en el transporte público era más aburrido e incómodo que viajar en el Impala. Para empezar, había gente charlando, un bebé llorando y dos niñas que soltaban risas estridentes a cada minuto. No había música —y sí, quizá no compartía el gusto de Dean por el volumen a un nivel tan elevado que pareciera que los parlantes del coche iban a estallar, pero _disfrutaba_ el sonido de fondo— y no tenía movilidad. En el Impala, al menos, contaba con el asiento trasero para estirar las piernas o acostarse, en cambio, en el autobús sus músculos estaban entumecidos por la mala posición en la que había dormido, pues era uno de los transportes más baratos y sus asientos no eran precisamente cómodos. Además, no tenía con quien hablar. En el Impala Dean volteaba a verle cuando conversaban, sonriendo como si estar en aquel auto con su padre y su hermanito fuera todo lo que necesitaba en la vida.

O, al menos, solía hacerlo. Últimamente ya no era así y recordarlo causó que su molestia se desvaneciera. Recordó por qué estaba haciendo eso; si un mal rato en un asiento era todo lo que necesitaba para alejarse de la infelicidad que había dejado atrás, entonces estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Por supuesto, esto no evitó que en la segunda parada soltase una exclamación de alivio al estirar las piernas y los brazos, poniendo su cuerpo en movimiento. Había cruzado el estado de Colorado y ahora se encontraba en Arizona, lo que significaba que aún tenía unas largas horas de viaje por delante, por lo que no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de caminar unos minutos.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana. El sol iluminaba el cielo con una tonalidad anaranjada y lila que Sam admiró por unos largos segundos.

—Tenemos un poeta —dijo una voz ronca.

Sam parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz para comprobar que le hablaban a él. En efecto, un hombre de avanzada edad le observaba con una sonrisa ligera.

—¿Disculpe?

—Un poeta. Observas la hermosura del atardecer.

—Uhm, no. Lo siento —respondió Sam incómodo.

Se apresuró a ingresar en la estación buscando escapar de la mirada de aquel hombre. Una vez resguardado dentro del edificio se permitió suspirar, sin comprender por qué se había puesto tan nervioso. Había visto a la cara de monstruos aterradores y cadáveres de víctimas que sufrieron destinos trágicos, pero ¿huía de un anciano amistoso? Qué ridículo.

Entró en la pequeña cafetería que había dentro de la estación donde una simpática dependienta le preguntó qué le apetecía. Abrió la boca para pedir un licuado y una ensalada de fruta, pero se abstuvo al comprobar que no le quedaba mucho dinero encima; aún tenía dentro del bolso la comida que había comprado antes, pero en aquel impulso solo había conseguido chatarra: chocolates, sándwiches y un paquete de galletitas. Apretó los labios con vergüenza. No había pasado ni un día entero por su cuenta y ya estaba haciendo todo mal.

«Es la primera vez», se dijo, «te acostumbrarás.»

De pronto, esa idea no era tan agradable. No quería tener que acostumbrarse, y definitivamente no quería estar solo.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —preguntó la dependienta que aguardaba por una respuesta.

La chica continuaba sonriendo con amabilidad, como su empleo le obligaba, sin embargo, Sam pudo distinguir la exasperación en su mirada y la tensión de su sonrisa.

—No, lo siento.

Se apartó de la fila guardando el dinero que le quedaba. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el valor, la seguridad en sus acciones; era normal tener dudas al comienzo, pero lograría seguir adelante, lograría mantenerse firme… A su mente volvió a acudir el recuerdo de Dean en el asiento delantero del Impala, volteando a verle con una sonrisa, y de pronto Sam se sintió asaltado por una profunda tristeza.

—Cielos, ¿qué me sucede? —Se frotó el rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos su mirada quedó frente a los anuncios que la tienda tenía pegados en el mostrador. Había avisos de perros perdidos, ofertas de trabajo y anuncios de ferias. Uno en particular captó su atención, no por ser llamativo, sino por lo que las letras rezaban:

"¡Cambie su vida para siempre!

 _Flagstaff,_

El lugar donde la magia es real."

Tomó uno de los papeles del mostrador y leyó.

::

::

 **Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron! 3 Sé que a algunos les respondí que planeaba hacer este capítulo largo pero, por desgracia, no puedo. Si seguía intentando la actualización iba a tardar un año, así que prefiero dividirlo en donde me sienta cómoda y así hacerlo más rápido! C:**

 **Cielo caído:** Sam tiene catorce años. Sé que en el canon tenía doce cuando escapa pero para que encaje con el fic tuve que hacerlo mayor

 **Ana:** En efecto, es esa misma! Yo creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas que mejorar, pero así son los hermanos xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Incesto.

 **La marca de Dios**

6

Tal vez aquella no fuera la mejor idea, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás. El autobús seguramente había partido media hora después de que Sam se alejó de la estación; luego de esperarle y buscarle sin esfuerzo los empleados de la empresa de transporte se habrían cansado y habrían decidido que un solo pasajero no merecía esa pérdida de tiempo.

Lo único que Sam tenía para lamentar era el dinero que había gastado en el pasaje, pero, tras realizar una cuenta, concluyó que no valía la pena torturarse por cinco dólares.

Su plan original era alejarse todo lo posible de Dakota del Sur —de John y esa vida maldita— hasta alcanzar California; en lugar de eso, había cruzado el estado de Colorado y entrado en Arizona, donde decidió abandonar su transporte en preferencia de perseguir una corazonada. Estaba siendo impulsivo, pero ¿no era esa la idea de todo el asunto? Y ahora, con los ojos fijos una vez más en el papel, supuso que aquello era lo mismo que llegar hasta California: un plan mal trazado, sin una meta fija.

Guardó el mapa que había robado de una tienda de recuerdos y se encaminó hacia la ciudad de Flagstaff. Realizó la mitad del trayecto a pie, y la otra mitad haciendo dedo en la ruta. Subió a coches con gente extraña con la cual conversó animadamente mientras sostenía una navaja en la mano, oculta entre su ropa, listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Nadie intentó hacerle daño, pero no iba a bajar la guardia. Existían humanos más aterradores que las propias criaturas de la oscuridad.

Su primera noche en Flagstaff la pasó en un edificio abandonado, acostado bajo una ventana sin vidrio por la que ingresaba la fresca brisa de la noche, con su campera dispuesta sobre su torso como único abrigo. Había sal a su alrededor y no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Supuso que sería difícil abandonar los hábitos de cazador, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo lo conseguiría. Despertó horas más tarde gracias a un sonido agudo que se aproximaba; era rítmico y tranquilo, y en cuanto el sueño se disipó pudo distinguir que se trataba del coque de garras contra el suelo. Pasos que no eran humanos. Se incorporó con prisa estirando el brazo hacia el bolso mientras buscaba con la vista el origen del sonido.

Lo que salió de las sombras fue un perro.

Un Labrador, para ser exactos. Con pelaje marrón y largo, enmarañado por la humedad que lo cubría. Tenía un hueso en la boca y, al ver a Sam, comenzó a mover la cola lentamente.

—Caray, qué susto me diste.

Al oír su voz el perro agitó la cola con mayor velocidad y se acercó con paso veloz. Apoyó el hocico contra la mejilla de Sam, que intentó apartarse con una risa, y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Mira, ¿quieres comer?

El animal levantó las orejas con atención al ver que Sam sacaba comida del bolso. En cuanto se la ofreció, dejó caer el hueso y devoró el primer sándwich con desesperación. Sam lo permitió, sonriendo complacido.

Su mirada fue a parar al insulso hueso que yacía en el suelo, cubierto de saliva.

—Voy a llamarte Huesos.

Huesos se quedó con él el resto del trayecto.

:::::

El lugar en Flagstaff que prometía hacer realidad los sueños de las personas no era lo que Sam esperaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, era mucho mejor.

Se trataba de una feria que no tenía payasos, porque aparentemente estos eran un estereotipo que ridiculizaba el significado sagrado del evento, o al menos eso le había dicho un ventrílocuo que insistía con que el muñeco sentado sobre su regazo tenía vida propia. Sam no sabía nada respecto al significado o qué podría tener de sagrada una feria, pero el hecho de que había dulces por doquier y ningún payaso a la vista lo convertía en el mejor lugar del mundo.

Una mujer cuatro veces mayor que él en tamaño le obsequió algodón de azúcar mientras Sam se adentraba en la feria con Huesos siguiéndole de cerca. Al mismo tiempo, los excéntricos individuos que trabajaban allí le sonreían o realizaban ademanes en su dirección para mantenerle entretenido. Sin duda, habían trabajado de eso todas sus vidas.

Las atracciones consistían de pequeñas tiendas donde cada empleado realizaba su actividad, pero habían dos que resaltaban por sobre las demás: la rueda de la fortuna y la gran carpa violeta en el centro que ocultaba lo que había dentro. Sam asumió que debía esconder el escenario donde se realizaban actos u obras, como en el resto de las ferias que había visitado. Detrás de todo esto se agrupaban numerosos remolques estacionados sin orden y agrupados unos muy cerca de otros.

—¿Qué opinas, Huesos? —preguntó al perro a pesar de saber que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Su amigo avanzaba pegado a sus piernas, observando el algodón de azúcar con las orejas alzadas, esperando a que Sam le compartiera una parte.

—No te va a gustar —advirtió Sam.

El perro se relamió el hocico de todos modos.

Anochecía cuando una voz se alzó por encima de la música, las conversaciones y los ruidos:

—¡Acérquense, damas y caballeros! ¡Y descubran la más grandiosa maravilla! —exclamó un hombre vestido de gala, de pie sobre un taburete frente a la entrada de la carpa violeta; estiró los brazos con movimientos exagerados, sin duda pretendiendo captar la atención del público, cosa que consiguió: un grupo se formó en torno a él para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. Adéntrense a lo misterioso, donde los deseos se vuelven realidad solo si el corazón en verdad lo desea.

Una fila se formó frente a la carpa, y uno a uno o en parejas la gente comenzó a entrar. Sam se unió a ellos, aguardando su turno con curiosidad; el hombre sobre el taburete no dejaba de sonreír y, al pasar por su lado, le guiñó un ojo. Cuando fue el turno de Sam para ingresar, Huesos soltó un pequeño lamento y se rehusó a avanzar. Se sentó y miró en todas direcciones, sin dudas angustiado.

—Tranquilo, —Sam le acarició la cabeza—, es mejor que te quedes aquí, no creo que permitan perros adentro —dijo, e ingresó.

Decía mucho sobre su estado emocional el hecho de que no dejara de hablar con un perro. Esperaba, al menos, que las personas que le oían no notaran lo solo que se sentía.

El interior de la carpa estaba oscuro. Había un pequeño corredor al inicio que guiaba a una cortina; Sam la corrió y miró al interior: sabía que el lugar era amplio gracias al tamaño de la carpa en el exterior, pero por dentro la poca iluminación lo hacía lucir como un espacio reducido. Había dos lámparas en el centro, cuya luz era verde y tenue, flanqueando la escultura de una mujer. Sam se acercó tentativamente sin notarlo, una reacción subconsciente que estaba labrada en su naturaleza por la mano firme de John Winchester. La figura que el mármol representaba era la de una mujer hermosa, con facciones gentiles y ojos cerrados en una expresión serena. Sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, casi como si sonriera. En sus manos sostenía un bol con agua que parecía no tener fondo debido a la iluminación. En frente del mismo había un cartel que rezaba:

«¡Pide un deseo!

Si es un deseo de corazón, se hará realidad

$1»

Sam soltó un bufido. Por supuesto, allí solo importaba el dinero.

Supuso que ya que estaba ahí podía seguir el juego, por diversión, así que buscó una moneda y la sostuvo en su mano, sin embargo, no pudo pensar en nada que quisiera. Era una tontería. Por más que él deseara algo, no iba a cumplirse, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la fantasía del evento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, comprendió que solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí, y vivir como los artistas de la feria —susurró.

Dejó caer la moneda dentro del bol, la cual se hundió hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Sam acercó la cabeza intentando ver el brillo del metal en el fondo del mármol pero no lo consiguió; debía tratarse de alguna especie de truco. Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de la escultura una vez más. Los ojos de la mujer observaban el bol con atención, diseñados con tanto detalle que casi parecían tener alma propia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sam, cuyo primer instinto fue pensar en lo sobrenatural, pero se controló con la misma rapidez.

Eso era una feria. Se suponía que cosas raras sucedieran para sobresaltar al público. No podía ser normal si a cada rato creía ver cosas paranormales, y si iba a ser como el resto, era hora de dejar ir las ataduras de John.

Volteó y salió de allí. Huesos continuaba en el mismo lugar, esperando.

—¡Buen chico! —exclamó Sam con una sonrisa.

Había creído que el animal se iría una vez que lo dejara solo, creyendo que Sam ya no volvería. Era un buen perro y Sam ya lo consideraba un compañero, incluso si solo había estado con él un día.

:::::

El sonido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto era todo lo que quedaba atrás mientras los coches se retiraban. Algunas familias aún abandonaban la feria, algunos conversando animados y otros intentando calmar a los más pequeños que lloraban sin deseos de marcharse, pero, eventualmente, todos se fueron. Ya había pasado la medianoche y Sam era el único que quedaba allí, sentado en la entrada junto a Huesos, que descansaba con las patas extendidas hacia un lado.

La feria había sido entretenida, pero ahora la ilusión había terminado y la realidad regresaba, entregándole a Sam la angustia de comprender su situación: estaba solo, sin un lugar al que ir y con el estómago adolorido por el azúcar.

¿Por qué había creído que ir allí era una buena idea?

—Ejem. —Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda.

Giró sobresaltado, poniéndose sobre sus pies y levantando los brazos en menos de un segundo para defenderse. El hombre vestido de gala estaba ahí, observándole con peculiar interés. Sam pasó saliva, nervioso.

—¿Todo bien, muchacho?

—Sí… sí, señor —agregó por si acaso.

—Mmm, —El sujeto observó el desolado estacionamiento como si pretendiera encontrar a alguien más, pese a la evidente soledad—. ¿Y tu familia?

Sam abrió la boca, listo para soltar una respuesta defensiva, pero en el último segundo cambió de parecer.

—Yo… no tengo familia. Estoy solo.

Y vaya que no esperó el latigazo de dolor que le asaltó el pecho al decir aquello.

—¿Ah sí? —El sujeto pareció interesado en eso.

Escudriñó a Sam con la mirada soltando un suave «hmm» de consideración. Luego de unos segundos asintió como si respondiera a una pregunta que solo él había oído. Sam debería haberse incomodado con aquella mirada, o al menos debería haber sentido alguna clase de recelo, pero no fue así; por el contrario, se sintió extrañamente relajado, como si los eventos se desenvolvieran del modo en que estaban predestinados.

—Dime, muchacho, ¿qué opinas sobre trabajar en una feria?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas, pero muchas gracias por los reviews! No tienen idea de lo que me alienta, sé que este capítulo no es la gran cosa pero de no ser por sus comentarios de apoyo creo que no hubiera podido hacer nada!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Nota:** hay algunas aclaraciones al final de capítulo.

 **La marca de Dios**

7

Los sueños —las _pesadillas_ — comenzaron dos días después.

Sam nunca imaginó el inicio de su nueva vida realizando trabajo duro en una feria. O tan duro como podía ser para cualquier chico de catorce años. Su aporte consistía en actividades que en otras circunstancias habría rechazado con ánimo pero que ahora debía aceptar apretando los labios y limitándose a fruncir el ceño con repulsión.

Él no tenía nada que ofrecer a la feria al nivel de entretenimiento que requerían ni era un profesional del espectáculo o el engaño, siquiera con los trucos que John le había enseñado con los años, así que el señor Krapsch —su empleador— le había encargado tareas _sencillas_ : barrer la basura que los visitantes dejaban en el suelo, limpiar la mugre de ciertas atracciones, reponer las golosinas cuando se acababan, vigilar que ningún atrevido hurtara productos de los estantes y, lo peor, limpiar las jaulas de los perros (el señor Krapsch trabajaba con una jauría en su espectáculo porque no quería tener problemas mayores con los activistas, lo que al menos le daba a Huesos compañía para jugar); todo este labor lo compartía con dos sujetos más, únicos encargados hasta entonces de mantener la limpieza del lugar: Lui, que era tan viejo que apenas podía mover sus huesos (porque era tan delgado que ya no parecía tener siquiera músculos en su cuerpo) y Bomer, que siempre miraba a Sam como si planeara arrancarle la piel.

Dean se destornillaría de risa si viera a Sam recogiendo las heces de los perros o limpiando con un trapo, mientras lo sentía humedecerse bajo su mano, la mezcla que las bebidas abandonadas en el suelo del carrusel.

Pero se enfrentó a todo eso porque sabía que para subir primero debía escalar desde lo más bajo. Además, no todo era malo.

El señor Krapsch le pagaba cuatro dólares al día por su esfuerzo, y si bien no era mucho, lo complementaba ofreciéndole comida gratis y un lugar cálido donde dormir, por lo que Sam no tenía gastos importantes y era libre de ahorrar ese dinero para el futuro, aunque algunos días resultara difícil luchar contra la necesidad de conseguir una nueva muda de ropa (no había guardado más que cuatro camisas y tres pantalones cuando huyó del motel, pero a la gente de la feria no parecía importarle que vistiera la misma ropa tres días seguidos) o resistirse a la tentación de comprar libros cada vez que paseaba frente a la librería de Flagstaff. Costaba más cuando el dinero era propio.

Al final, terminó comprando uno sobre la mitología griega.

—Es tu culpa. ¿Por qué no me detuviste? —le dijo distraídamente a Huesos mientras hojeaba su nuevo libro.

El perro agitó la cola, contento con caminar a su lado y oír su voz.

—Tienes que socializar más —le dijo Parva, la mujer gigante y musculosa que se encargaba de humillar a los hombres en las pulseadas a cambio de siete dólares—. Todos necesitamos amigos, Adam.

—Estoy bien —respondió Sam de forma automática, como había hecho toda su vida cuando alguien le hablaba de ese tema. Recogió los dulces que algún grupo había descartado junto al puesto de Parva, disimulando una mueca al sentir la textura pegajosa que cubría el plástico de los envoltorios.

Sam había intentado unirse a los grupos durante las cenas, había intentado entablar conversación o formar amistades dentro de la feria, pero no sabía cómo. Algunos de esos individuos estaban mal de la cabeza y la mayoría eran demasiado excéntricos, y si bien Sam no era precisamente normal, le costaba encontrar un terreno en común con ellos. La historia de su vida: no podía hacer amigos con los cuerdos ni tampoco entre los locos. Terminó formando una relación cordial pero distante con todos los empleados del lugar; le saludaban y lo incluían en conversaciones banales pero lo trataban como se trata en las reuniones familiares al hijo de la amiga de un pariente político: todos sabían que estaba allí porque no tenía a dónde más ir. Sam no lo tomaba personal, no tendría sentido hacerlo. Esa gente ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre y, al fin y al cabo, tampoco se equivocaban. Él era un chico incómodo y nunca sabía qué decir, en cambio, si Dean estuviera allí los habría encantado en la primera hora con su carisma y vanidad, excéntricos o no.

Ese pensamiento llenó de rabia a Sam. Y envidia, tal vez, pero no iba a aceptarlo.

Pero todo eso sería después. Antes, Sam comenzaría a soñar.

Para una persona común eso no era nada extraordinario, pero para Sam era algo poco usual. Rara vez soñaba y cuando lo hacía le costaba recordar. A veces eso le asustaba porque había oído que solo los locos no soñaban, pero John le había dicho, de manera brusca y cortante como si no quisiera perder tiempo en tonterías infantiles, que eso se debía a que el gasto físico del día y las monstruosidades que enfrentaban en su vida causaban que la mente se bloqueara sin permitir que la imaginación actuase. Dean, por otro lado, le había dicho que sí soñaba, solo que al despertar no lograba recordarlo en absoluto. La explicación de su hermano había sido más reconfortante que la del padre. Como fuere, las noches que transcurrió en Flagstaff estuvieron plagadas de sueños tan vívidos que Sam podría jurar que recordaba todos los detalles.

El señor Krapsch le había asignado una casa rodante habilitada, de las que adornaban el campo de la feria. Aparentemente la persona que vivía antes allí había muerto de un paro cardíaco.

—Ahí mismo, justo donde estaba parado. —Señaló Krapsch al suelo frente al fregadero—. Estaba de pie sirviéndose un vaso con agua y de pronto… ¡puf! Muerto. —El señor Krapsch realizó una mueca de fingido espanto y luego agregó con tono grave—: Te advierto, Adam, que su fantasma sigue aquí. Si eso no te asusta, entonces es todo tuyo.

—No se preocupe, sé cómo lidiar con fantasmas —aseguró Sam con una sonrisa.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, sonriendo como si compartieran un secreto. Luego lo dejó para que se familiarizara con el pequeño ambiente: una cama a dos metros de lo que constituía la cocina de la casa, cajones en la parte superior que servían como roperos, una mesita junto a la ventana ocupando la mayor parte del camino y un baño en el que apenas cabía de pie. La pared estaba repleta de postales sin destinatario. Era perfecto. Y gratis. Sam amaba esa parte por sobre todo lo demás, porque algún día sería un buen ciudadano que pagaría impuestos y podría costear su propio hogar, pero por el momento solo era un adolescente aventurero que aceptaría cualquier regalo sin mirarle lo malo.

«Lo amo, señor Krapsch», pensó a modo de broma mientras vaciaba su bolso y se acomodaba en su nueva residencia. Quizá no estuviera enamorado de aquel hombre, pero llevaba conociéndolo pocas horas y ya lo respetaba más que a su propio padre.

Esa primera noche Sam no tuvo oportunidad de soñar. Su mente había comenzado a formar una imagen, pero aquella fantasía fue interrumpida antes de que obtuviera una figura exacta. Resultó ser que en verdad había un fantasma en esa casa rodante, y Sam no estuvo nada contento con eso porque había pasado los últimos dos días durmiendo poco y nada en suelos duros y no quería otra cosa más que descansar en un colchón dentro de un ambiente acogedor. Así que primero tuvo que lidiar con el fantasma. En lugar de dormir vagó por la feria cuestionando a aquellos que se desvelaban o simplemente disfrutaban demasiado las madrugadas. Quizá fuera allí cuando los habitantes de la feria lo comenzaran a considerar un chico extraño, incluso para sus estándares, porque prefería pasar la noche preguntando por un muerto en lugar de dormir o beber o fumar con ellos. Sam no iba a negar la vergüenza que sentía cuando esa gente le miraba como si fuera un bicho curioso, como si intentaran entender su funcionamiento.

Por supuesto, no todos eran así. Algunos sabían muy bien lo que era ser vistos con mala cara y nunca habían aprendido a juzgar a los demás. Esos fueron quienes más le ayudaron.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, deja a los espíritus ser en paz —le dijo Larry, un hombre con más tatuajes y piercings de los que era necesarios y que podía contorsionarse como una cobra.

Era como si supiera lo que Sam pretendía hacer.

Pensó muchas cosas que responderle, la mitad groseras y la otra mitad reveladoras, por lo que se mordió la lengua. No era como si le fuera ideal andar cazando un fantasma en medio de la noche, después de todo, estaba allí para escapar de esa vida. Pero quería dormir, y sabía que no podría hacerlo hasta que se librara de aquello.

(Lo cierto, y esto Sam jamás lo diría, era que le emocionaba atender lo que en su familia llamaban un _caso_ , como si se tratara de una aventura de misterios, por su cuenta. Le gustaba cazar fantasmas, en el fondo lo llenaba de dicha. Estaba grabado en sus venas por la marca imborrable de John y negarlo era la única arma que tenía para enfrentar su naturaleza).

El amanecer de su primer día como un joven independiente —con empleo, hogar y hasta un perro al que cuidar— lo encontró de pie ante los restos de un cadáver que ardía en llamas. El trabajo no le satisfizo por completo y le llevó media hora comprender que el vacío en su pecho era la falta de compañía; sin embargo, tenía a Huesos a su lado, soltando gemidos de aburrimiento cada diez minutos, y eso era suficiente por el momento.

«No es como si esto fuera a repetirse», recordó retomando la marcha de regreso.

Cuando el sol volvió a ocultarse, esa tarde, Sam se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un suspiro de alivio, agotado tanto por la falta de sueño como por el desgaste físico. Huesos saltó a la cama con él y se acurrucó en la esquina, cosa que Sam permitió con felicidad. Sabía que, si John lo viera en ese momento, le gritaría por tener a un animal ensuciando su ropa y llenándole de olor. Por fortuna ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso. La compañía de Huesos era más que apreciada, además, Sam adoraba a los perros. Siempre había deseado poder cuidar uno. No tenía idea de qué hubiera dicho Dean; su hermano solía bufar entretenido cuando Sam profesaba las ansias de tener una mascota, en ocasiones asegurándole que «algún día sucedería» con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Tal vez se debiera a lo mucho que pensaba en Dean que los sueños comenzaron, porque ni bien cayó dormido las imágenes aparecieron y lo que vio primero fue la casa rodante, brillante y más hermosa de lo que en verdad era, y a Dean que se acercaba desde la cocina con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—Si vieras el juego de ayer, pasaron el mejor capítulo de Corazón Dividido —dijo, tomando asiento a su lado.

Sam estaba recostado en un sillón, por lo que movió la cadera para hacerle lugar, pero no demasiado, de modo que sus cuerpos pudieran tocarse. Estaba contento, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. La sonrisa de Dean creció y este apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de Sam antes de girar la cabeza hacia el frente. Sam le imitó. Había una tele allí, en cuya pantalla podían divisarse siluetas en movimiento y aunque en realidad las imágenes no tenían sentido alguno, a Sam le pareció que era lógico. En el sueño todo tenía sentido, tanto la presencia de Dean como las imágenes del televisor, así como la mujer que se hallaba de pie en la esquina de la casa.

Nada podía afligirlo en ese escenario, porque era un buen sueño. Uno de los agradables.

—El doctor Ernest hace que me cosquilleen los pies —dijo Dean.

—Sabía que te gustaba ese viejo —respondió Sam con una risa juguetona.

—Me gustas más tú.

Lo dijo con sencillez y un tono honesto. En lugar de sentirse espantado, como debería, Sam soltó un par de risas tontas cubriendo su boca como un chiquillo. Dean lo tomó de las muñecas, apartó las manos y lo besó. Se sintió como una presión sobre su boca, pesada e irreal, porque eso era, pero seguía siendo un beso, al fin y al cabo.

Dean se apartó y ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio. Sam no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido demasiado corto, intentando convencer a Dean con su mente para que volviera a hacerlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya entraba luz matutina a través de las cortinas de la casa rodante, que regresaba a su aspecto sucio y lamentable, como en realidad era. Tardó un momento en procesar el sueño y cuando lo hizo su corazón se aceleró y sus pensamientos se convirtieron en un torbellino.

«Fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño», se dijo, intentando calmar la terrible sensación que le recorría.

¿Cómo describirla? No existía forma. Solo podía decirse que era una sensación mortificante. Como si sintiera frío y calor al mismo tiempo, temiendo que el mundo entero supiera lo que había pasado por su mente, juzgándole por poseer aquella imaginación perversa. «Basta. Fue un sueño, no puedo controlar lo que mi mente hace en esos momentos», intentó consolarse hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por la vergüenza.

Solo podía agradecer que su hermano no estuviera allí, porque Sam no sabría cómo mirarle a la cara.

El golpe a la puerta resultó tanto un sobresalto como un alivio. La voz ronca de alguien con quien Sam aún no había conversado, gritando: «¡Despierta! ¿Dónde crees que estás?, ¿en un hotel?», fue una generosa distracción para sus pensamientos.

Ese día limpió, barrió y fregó con empeño, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ocupó su cuerpo para acallar su mente y evitar recordar lo que había soñado. Las imágenes asomaban a sus pensamientos con traviesa insistencia, logrando que Sam tuviera que luchar consigo mismo para pensar en otra cosa —porque cuanto más intentaba apartarlos parecía que más presentes se tornaban en su cabeza—, así que recorrió la feria de un puesto a otro encargándose de su labor con el doble de la energía requerida. No estuvo por encima de limpiar el mismo sitio tres veces solo para distraerse.

—Mmm, no. No necesito nada —contestó Parva sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo cuando Sam preguntó por cuarta vez en el día si necesitaba algo—. Es miércoles, chico, este siempre fue el peor día para nuestro trabajo.

Aquello no disuadió a Sam.

Cuando fue evidente que ya no podía inventar rincones sucios para limpiar, se encaminó hacia la casa de Krapsch. Le decía así, pero en realidad no era más que otra casa rodante, algo mayor a las demás, que cumplía la función de hogar y oficina del director de la feria. Muchos de los empleados tenían hogares lejos, con familias y mascotas que los recibían con alegría, mientras que otros vivían de, por y para la feria, marginados del mundo sin un lugar al que pertenecer (Sam tenía sentimientos conflictivo respecto al hecho de que ahora él era uno de ellos). El señor Krapsch era también parte de ese grupo, salvo porque él no iba a donde la feria fuese: la feria iba a donde él decidía. Era una parte de su vida, casi una extensión de su cuerpo.

Por ende, Sam no tenía dificultades en encontrar al hombre cuando lo precisaba. Solo debía caminar hacia el norte del terreno y allí, a la sombra de los árboles junto al arco de luces, estaba la casa del señor Krapsch. Y cuando el señor Krapsch no estaba deambulando por el terreno, trabajando, charlando con los empleados o disfrutando del día, solía encontrarse allí dentro.

Sam subió los cuatro escaloncitos que guiaban a la puerta, listo para golpear cuando oyó un fragmento de la conversación que se libraba dentro:

—… no debería estar aquí con nosotros. ¡No es uno de los nuestros!

Reconoció la voz como la de Larry. Frunció el entrecejo apartando la mano que estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta e inclinó la cabeza para oír mejor. No lo hacía por entrometido, simplemente… por algún motivo sentía que estaban hablando de él.

Dean se habría reído y le habría acusado de egocentrismo.

«Cierra la boca, Dean, tú ni siquiera estás aquí», le dijo a la imagen mental de su hermano que se había formado en su mente. Estaba peligrosamente vinculada al sueño que había tenido, por lo que se concentró otra vez en las voces.

—Es solo un chico, no tienes porqué…

—No, no lo es. ¿Has oído las preguntas que hacía la otra noche? Es un maldito cazador, te lo digo.

—Entiendo tu inquietud, pero no puedo ir en contra de la voluntad de Shabi. Las cosas deben suceder como ella las planea.

—Maldita sea, Bert.

Sam ya no tenía dudas de que hablaban de él, y habría continuado escuchando con intriga (¿cómo habían deducido que era un cazador?, ¿cómo sabían de la existencia de cazadores?, Sam no era idiota, podía atar cabos y comprender lo que ocurría) si no fuera por la voz a su espalda que lo hizo sobresaltar.

—No es educado oír conversaciones ajenas.

Giró con prisa.

Allí al pie de las escaleras había una chica. Era joven, aunque tal vez unos años mayor que Sam, y también era linda. Casi podría decirse que era _hermosa._ Sus ojos verdes brillaban con lo que Sam podría denominar interés y astucia, acompañados por unas cejas arqueadas que le otorgaban a su mirada más perspicacia; tenía una nariz respingada y labios acordes a su rostro, no muy gruesos pero tampoco demasiado finos. Su cabello castaño enmarcaba su rostro angular y las puntas caían hasta rozar el bolso azul que le colgaba del hombro.

Sam se aclaró la garganta, nervioso por haberse visto atrapado y también por la presencia de una chica tan linda.

—No estaba espiando —objetó.

—Seguro. —La sonrisa de la chica creció, gesto que solo la hacía lucir mejor. Inclinó la cabeza intentando ver por encima del hombro de Sam—. Asumo que Krapsch está dentro, por eso oías, ¿no?

Sam abrió y cerró la boca dos veces antes de decidir que cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a decir no lo ayudaría en absoluto. Se mantuvo en medio del camino incluso a pesar de la mirada que ella le lanzó, una que parecía querer decir: "¿Y? ¿Vas a moverte de una vez?!".

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Sam en su lugar.

—Ana —respondió con sencillez. El tono con el que presentó su nombre, tanto como su mirada, la ligera sonrisa y el movimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza que elaboró, le indicaron al ojo entrenado de Sam que aquel era un nombre falso—. ¿Y tú?

—Adam.

Los dientes asomaron entre los labios femeninos cuando la sonrisa de Ana se ensanchó. Ella también había captado la falsedad del nombre.

—No luces como un Adam.

—Ni tú como una Ana.

—Hm. Ana y Adam. Curioso, ¿no crees?

Sam no pudo responder. Trató, pero su boca se sintió repentinamente pesada y las palabras se amontonaron en la punta de su lengua. No sabía qué decir, ¿acaso le estaba coqueteando? ¿Era eso un coqueteo siquiera? Él no tenía idea, pero si era un coqueteo y no respondía iba a quedar como un idiota (aunque si estaba equivocado y aquello no significaba nada entonces quedaría como un idiota de todos modos). Si tuviera más experiencia hablando con mujeres, si supiera _darse cuenta_ …

—De acuerdo, ¿vas a moverte o qué? —preguntó Ana comenzando a exasperarse.

No hizo falta que Sam respondiera, pues la puerta se abrió a su espalda y por ella emergieron tanto Larry como el señor Krapsch. Ambos miraron a los más jóvenes con dos miradas distintas: una de curiosidad y otra de recelo.

—¡Ana, mi muchacha! ¿Qué tienes hoy para mí?

—Estás de suerte, K. Conseguí cosas que van a interesarte, y estoy dispuesta a venderlas por un precio razonable.

Ana subió los cuatro escalones que llevaban a la puerta mientras abría su bolso para enseñar lo que había dentro, al mismo tiempo que Larry bajaba sin sacarle la mirada de encima a Sam. Él le devolvió el gesto con firmeza, rehusándose a permitir que lo intimidara. Larry bajó lentamente mientras Ana se perdía dentro de la casa de Krapsch, que se mantuvo en la entrada observando atentamente a sus empleados. O, más bien, a Larry, preparándose para intervenir si llegaba a intentar algo. Larry, por su parte, aminoró la marcha una vez junto a Sam de tal modo que casi pareció detenerse; se enderezó y levantó el mentón, sus fosas nasales abriéndose con cada inspiración, como si estuviera olfateándolo; luego bufó y se alejó.

Entonces se le ocurrió a Sam, tras lo que había oído, que Larry _sí_ lo había olfateado. Y fuera lo que fuese que significara para él ese intercambio, Sam no necesitaba saber. Estaba ahí para comenzar de cero, y él no molestaría a nadie mientras nadie lo molestara a él.

Todos a su alrededor podrían matarle, y por algún motivo eso no le importó.

::::

Los sueños no se detuvieron en una noche. A la siguiente, Sam volvió a soñar con Dean.

Se encontraban en un lago, jugando. Dean le sonrió antes de darle la espalda, correr sobre un muelle y lanzarse al agua. Luego emergió de forma deliberadamente tentadora para llamarlo, invitándolo a sumergirse junto a él. Sam no se hizo rogar. Imitó a Dean y corrió por el muelle, pasando de largo a la mujer que se hallaba de pie al final del mismo, y saltó al agua.

Hubo pantallazos de risas, el sonido del agua, brazos que lo rodeaban y un pecho húmedo contra su mejilla antes de que Sam despertara.

En la tercera noche soñó con un camino de hojas y una mano cálida que sostenía la suya. Al mirar a un lado vio a Dean caminando junto a él con un andar tranquilo; Dean dijo algo pero Sam no le prestó atención, estaba más interesado en el perfil de su rostro, ignorando de forma natural a la mujer que caminaba al otro lado de Dean en favor de admirar la belleza masculina que beneficiaba a su hermano. Cuando Dean levantó la mirada una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, y Sam no pudo reprimir una sonrisa propia.

—Sabes… —comenzó a decir Dean antes de que el sonido de la alarma lo apartara del sueño.

Sam no quería saber nada respecto a lo que soñaba. Preferiría que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran de su cabeza; definitivamente prefería no soñar en absoluto antes que soñar… _eso._

La noche siguiente a esa la pasó con los ojos bien abiertos luchando por no caer dormido. El cansancio de las noches anteriores, las cuales no habían sido nada agradables, sumado a la falta de sueño le demostró que aquella fue una pésima idea y que no debía repetirlo si deseaba conservar el empleo que acababan de otorgarle.

El señor Krapsch era un buen hombre y no le había dedicado más que una mirada sagaz antes de recomendarle que se fuera a dormir temprano, pero esa tarde Bomer logró sorprender a Sam al aparecer a su espalda más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario. Si bien del encuentro solo se había llevado un sobresalto y una mueca de desagrado, Sam lo vio como una advertencia de que no podía tener la guardia baja o el cuerpo debilitado.

Estaba en un buen lugar —si bien parecía tener un ligero desperfecto que Sam estaba más que dispuesto a ignorar—, tenía algo bueno allí, algo que recién comenzaba a formarse. No iba a permitir que sueños extraños lo arruinaran.

::::

La escultura tenía facciones delicadas, talladas —si es que así se habían originado— con sumo cuidado. Era placentero observarla, pues si uno la miraba mucho tiempo parecía que la mente se sumergía en un velo cálido, adormecedor, a pesar de que el ambiente en el que estaba resguardada no resultaba el más apacible.

Sin duda, aquel era el rostro que Sam había visto en sueños.

—Es muy bella, ¿verdad?

No giró para ver a Krapsch. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la mujer de mármol.

—¿De dónde salió?

—Quién sabe.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo la obtuvo?

—Oh. Pues, mi padre la consiguió, y un día solo pedí un deseo, ¡y puf!

Sam volteó a verle con el entrecejo fruncido. El señor Krapsch sonreía místicamente, cosa que le sentó mal. La falta de sueño lo tenía de mal humor y solo su familia sabía lo que era lidiar con él en ese estado de ánimo. Por fortuna, era evidente que Krapsch ya estaba tan al tanto de Sam como Sam lo estaba de él y su feria, lo que le ahorró las sutilezas.

—Los deseos no se hacen realidad solo por un dólar, —Señaló el cartel de mala gana—, vale más que eso, ¿no es así? Todo lo que se obtiene se paga en igual medida, ¡o peor!

Krapsch levantó las manos en un gesto pacífico y su expresión no demostró nada más que paciencia.

—Es cierto, no lo voy a negar, pero te aseguro que Shabi no hace daño a nadie.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen.

—¿En verdad eres un cazador, eh? —Soltó una risa tensa sin esperar a que Sam afirmara sus sospechas—. Cada vez los inician más jóvenes, por lo que veo. Déjame explicarte algo que ningún estúpido cazador te dirá jamás: solo porque algo no sea humano, o como ustedes le llaman, "sobrenatural", no significa que sea malo.

Sam frunció el entrecejo en desacuerdo recordando las cosas que su padre y los amigos de este siempre le habían dicho respecto a las criaturas de la noche: «Hay que eliminarlas antes de que lastimen a los inocentes». Tarde o temprano, todo monstruo ansiaba la carne de un humano.

—Te explicaré algo sobre Shabi —continuó el señor Krapsch ignorando el gesto de Sam—, ella responde a las ofrendas de la gente de forma honesta y compasiva. No es maligna, ni mucho menos. Al fin y al cabo, solo se dedica a cumplir los deseos que las personas le piden, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Ya, ¿y dónde está el truco?

Krapsch tamborileó los dedos contra su estómago de forma meditativa.

—Bueno… es verdad que un dólar no basta para satisfacerla, pero no puedo pedirle más a la pobre gente que nos visita. Aunque es mejor de lo que le daban antes, lo aseguro, ¡no creerías las cosas que los humanos sacrificaban a cambio de sus deseos! —Sacudió una mano en el aire como si apartara algo desagradable—. No, no. Solo hace falta un incentivo para que ella sepa que el deseo es de corazón.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué se supone que quiere en realidad?

—¡Hacernos felices!

—Hablo en serio.

La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció.

—Sí, puedo verlo pero no es nada tan grave como debes estar imaginando. ¿Por qué los cazadores siempre asumen lo peor? Verás, para que un deseo se cumpla no hace falta magia, simplemente voluntad, y muchas veces hay cosas que nos atan e impiden que sigamos nuestros sueños. Shabi se encarga de llevarse esas ataduras y es así como ella se alimenta a la vez que nos ayuda.

—¿Ataduras? ¿Qué… clase de ataduras?

—Apegos, responsabilidades, culpa. —Sam frunció el entrecejo aún sin entenderlo del todo—. Por ejemplo, cuando yo desee esto, —Elevó los brazos señalando alrededor y Sam supo que se refería a la feria en sí, a su trabajo en ella—, Shabi tuvo que quitarme algo para permitirme tenerlo. Las cadenas que me retenían en el mismo lugar.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Sam haciéndose una idea de a dónde iba todo eso.

Krapsch, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. —Soltó una risotada—. Ese es el asunto. Si lo recordara jamás habría podido hacer mi sueño realidad. Tal vez una familia que dependía de mí, o un trabajo aburrido que necesitaba para mantener mi vida cómoda, o incluso el miedo a arriesgarme y que todo salga mal. No recuerdo ninguna de esas cosas y puede que algo de eso sea lo que Shabi se llevó.

Sam le miró con desaprobación, incapaz de comprender cómo el hombre podía mostrarse tan despreocupado por lo que acababa de decir.

—Eso es espantoso.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan cómodo suponiendo que dejaste una familia atrás? ¿Cómo puede parecerte bien que esta _cosa_ juegue con tu memoria?

—Ese es el asunto, muchacho, no tengo recuerdos que me aten así que no me afecta siquiera pensarlo. Es así de sencillo. —Encogió los hombros—. Lo que intento decirte es que nadie sale lastimado. Tal vez dejé una novia con el corazón roto, pero a todos nos rompen el corazón alguna vez en la vida y siempre encontramos el modo de salir adelante. ¿Alguien ha muerto por culpa de Shabi? ¡Nunca! —Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Sam al notar su indecisión—. No todo lo que es diferente es malo. Y nadie que pida un deseo que en realidad no quiere puede conectar con Shabi. Tú pediste quedarte aquí la noche que te conocí, ¿no es verdad? Lo supe en el instante en que algo en mi cabeza me dijo que fuera al estacionamiento sin motivo alguno, y también cuando al verte instantáneamente deseé que te quedaras con nosotros. Puedo decirte que eso no es normal, no señor. ¿Acaso no eres más feliz ahora que no recuerdas qué era lo que te impedía quedarte?

Sam se apartó de él con un arrebato de pánico.

—No me siento diferente —le dijo con tono desafiante—. Recuerdo todo.

Recordaba a su familia, recordaba su vida como cazador. Sus memorias estaban intactas, aunque, ¿podría notar la diferencia? El señor Krapsch volvió a reír y eso molestó más a Sam.

—Claro que no lo sientes. Es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un minuto pasó antes de que fuera evidente que ninguno diría nada. Krapsch le palmeó el hombro una vez más, ignorando el hecho de que Sam temblaba bajo su tacto, y se marchó. Sam se quedó allí hasta que pudo calmar su mente y dejar de temblar, luego lanzó una mirada llena de injustificado rencor a la escultura y se fue.

::::

Se mantuvo alejado de la carpa, de la escultura, de la llamada Shabi, hasta entrada la segunda semana de su estadía en la feria. Los sueños no habían mermado y su hermano seguía apareciendo en ellos con una sonrisa que perseguía los pensamientos de Sam durante el día y que le dejaba completamente avergonzado en las mañanas.

Esto, sumado a la paranoia que Krapsch le había generado con su revelación, había empeorado la falta de sueño de Sam, que comenzaba a demostrarlo con su mal carácter.

—Empieza a revisar esa conducta, muchacho, o me veré obligado a hacer algo al respecto —le advirtió Krapsch luego de que Sam amenazara a Loopy con tirarlo al fuego.

En su defensa, el muñeco se lo había buscado. No sabía si lo que Paul decía sobre que el muñeco tenía vida propia era cierto o no, probablemente sí, pero los insultos habían surgido de la boca falsa y Sam se hallaba en un estado donde se desquitaba con lo que fuera que lo hubiera perjudicado, vivo o no (horas antes había golpeado la puerta de su casa porque su camisa se había enganchado a la manija mientras él abandonaba la estancia), por lo que el muñeco no iba a zafarse tan fácil de su ira adolescente. A decir verdad, Paul se mostró más que contento con la idea de que alguien se deshiciera del muñeco por él.

Pero Sam no podía ignorar la advertencia del señor Krapsch porque, a pesar de todo, sabía que el hombre tenía razón.

Esa noche —la que sin saberlo sería la última noche que dormiría en Flagstaff— Sam despertó de un sueño tan vívido como los que había tenido desde su llegada a la feria pero peor que todos los anteriores. Ya había soñado antes que besaba a Dean, por horroroso que fuera, pero esa noche el sueño prosiguió y, para lo que al despertar resultaría en su inminente espanto, la fantasía escaló hasta el punto de las caricias obscenas que culminaron en Dean quitándose los pantalones para enseñar su completa desnudez; todo mientras la mujer los observaba como una sombra que Sam podía captar por encima del hombro de su hermano pero a la cual por algún motivo no prestaba atención alguna.

Sam no perdió tiempo analizando el sueño y abandonó la cama ni bien sus ojos se abrieron. Huesos levantó la cabeza sobresaltado ante el movimiento y no tardó en seguir a Sam fuera de la casa rodante a pesar de que se apreciaba su somnolencia.

«Buen perro», reconoció Sam tras la nubosidad que plagaba su mente. El malhumor, el sueño, el cansancio, la paranoia, el asco.

Ignoró a los demás miembros de la feria que se encontraban en los alrededores, bebiendo en grupo o paseando con calma, sabiendo ahora que probablemente estaban despiertos porque la mayoría de ellos no _necesitaba_ dormir. Con paso seguro se dirigió a la gran carpa violeta. Tal y como había sucedido la primera vez, Huesos se detuvo en la entrada con un gemido de angustia. Sam lo ignoró y entró.

Todo estaba igual. La sensación de estar allí dentro era tan desconcertante como antes y la escultura continuaba en la misma posición iluminada tenuemente.

El andar de Sam se tornó precavido al estar frente a ella. Se acercó sin apartar la mirada del rostro sereno, casi apacible, hasta que se encontró ante el bol que sostenía en manos. El fondo del mismo continuaba oscuro y Sam pudo reconocer entonces que no se trataba de ningún truco.

Krapsch estaba equivocado. Nada sobrenatural podía ser bueno. El hecho de que aquel ser pudiera afectar la mente de las personas era peligro suficiente, aunque no lo pareciera. Si no, ¿por qué hacía soñar a Sam con algo tan depravado? Ella estaba ahí siempre, en cada uno de sus sueños y Sam sabía que no había nada casual en eso. Sin pensarlo se mordió el pulgar hasta que sangró, lo sostuvo sobre el bol y dijo:

—Quiero revertir mi deseo anterior. Ya no quiero que tengas efecto sobre mi vida.

Cosa que sonaba estúpido ahora que lo había dicho. Si Krapsch había mentido y aquella era una escultura ordinaria Sam iba a incendiar toda la maldita feria…

Cuando levantó los ojos vio lo mismo que la primera vez que estuvo allí: los párpados de la escultura, hasta entonces cerrados, se habían abierto y unos ojos que parecían vivos le devolvían la mirada.

Sam tragó con fuerza, levantó el mentón en forma desafiante y luego se marchó. Huesos parecía haber vuelto a dormir pero cuando Sam salió de la carpa el perro abrió los ojos, movió la cola y se levantó en cuanto vio que Sam seguía caminando. De regreso en la casa Sam le acarició la cabeza con aprecio, repitiéndole lo bueno que era y lo contento que estaba de tenerlo. Se quitó el pijama que se había embarrado gracias a su caminata nocturna y volvió a acostarse.

La mañana siguiente su alarma no sonó, pero era de esperarse. Ese día la feria estaría cerrada por lo que nada le impedía descansar hasta tarde. No fue sino hasta el mediodía que Sam finalmente abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que pensó al despertar fue: «¿En verdad ofreciste tu sangre a una criatura de la que no sabes nada en absoluto?»

Cuya respuesta era: sí, así fue.

Giró hacia un lado y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, maldiciendo. Entonces otra cuestión asomó a sus pensamientos, logrando despabilarle. No había soñado nada o, al menos, no recordaba haberlo hecho, cosa que no había sucedido en los últimos once días. Apartó las sábanas y de un salto abandonó la cama para vestirse con prisa.

Una vez listo dudó un momento; entonces buscó uno de sus cuchillos y lo guardó entre sus prendas. Había sido descuidado al ir desarmado en un lugar lleno de potenciales asesinos. No importaba lo cómodo que se sintiera, no podía confiar en los monstruos.

Corrió hacia la casa de Krapsch ansiando interrogarle. Había dormido bien, no había soñado nada repulsivo y ahora su mente descansada retomaba la actividad de siempre: su curiosidad se retorcía dentro de su ser, ansiando averiguar tanto como pudiera hasta satisfacerse. ¿Dónde diablos había estado aquel sentimiento durante todos esos días? Había tanto por descubrir: qué criaturas había en la feria, qué los había llevado allí, qué rayos era Shiba y cómo se había formado ese santuario para monstruos.

Impulsado por esas cuestiones, impactó contra una persona al esquivar las cajas que Parva había dejado junto a su puesto.

—En verdad eres un tonto —dijo Ana con exasperación al ver que se trataba de él.

—Lo siento. Lo siento.

Sam se inclinó para recoger los objetos que habían caído de la mochila de la chica cuando él la empujó: un medallón que había rodado fuera y una vasija que había escapado del interior de una caja al chocar contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Ana lo detuvo con un grito aferrándole la muñeca.

—¡No lo toques! —Lo hizo a un lado y con un pañuelo recogió los objetos asegurándose de no tocarlos directo con su piel.

Sam se mantuvo un momento allí, dudando de qué hacer, hasta decidir que no tenía nada más que ofrecer. Ya se había disculpado y evidentemente la chica no tenía interés en su compañía. Retomó su marcha pero no tuvo que avanzar hasta la casa de Krapsch porque se topó con él en el camino. El hombre se hallaba de espaldas a Sam conversando con Larry y Paul. Los gestos de estos dos estaban agravados por una seriedad inquietante y en cuanto notaron la cercanía del chico lo señalaron en un ademán que a Sam se le antojó similar al de una sentencia.

Krapsch giró a verle, y no había nada de la dulzura y paciencia que Sam le había visto poseer durante todos esos días. El hombre bajó la mirada, negó por un momento y con lo que pareció una resolución personal se acercó a Sam con aire severo.

—Tienes que irte —dijo.

Sam no pudo más que parpadear confundido, procesando lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Qué?

—Será mejor que te vayas. —Señaló lejos para poner énfasis en sus palabras—. Larry olfateó un grupo de cazadores que vienen hacia acá.

—¿Qué? —repitió Sam—. ¿Cómo…? Si yo no.

—¿Con quién hiciste contacto? —exigió Larry.

No lo parecía pero su voz delató lo alterado que en verdad estaba. Avanzó dos pasos pero Krapsch le indicó que se detuviera con un movimiento de mano.

—¡Con nadie! ¡Lo juro!

—Te creo, muchacho —dijo Krapsch, y su gesto adoptó una agotada resignación—, pero los hechos son que eres un cazador joven y hay alguien allí afuera buscándote. No tuve que haberte dejado quedarte así como si nada. Por mi imprudencia ahora toda mi gente corre peligro.

—Claro que no. Ni siquiera sabes si vienen por mí.

Pero incluso Sam sabía que eso no era cierto. Tarde o temprano su padre y su hermano iban a dar con su paradero; fue estúpido creer que no. Aunque por algún motivo ni siquiera había pensado en ellos. Ni siquiera se había preocupado porque su familia pudiera encontrarle.

—Quiero que te alejes antes de que descubran que estamos aquí.

—Lo haces parecer como si mi hermano y me padre vinieran solo para masacrarlos a todos —continuó negando con la cabeza.

—¿No es eso lo que ustedes hacen? —rugió Larry.

Su voz se había transformado en una cosa grave y ronca, y sus dientes sobresalían entre sus labios, filosos como navajas. Sam supo entonces lo que era: un vampiro. Por eso estaba despierto todas las noches.

—¡Claro que no! Defendemos a los inocentes, tú no lo entenderías.

—¡Ustedes solo matan por placer! —acusó Larry con un gruñido—. Llegan y matan y no les importa que uno haya pasado su vida luchando por no lastimar a nadie.

—Suficiente. —Intervino Krapsch cuando Larry avanzó hacia Sam, que sacó su cuchillo al instante ganando una mira cruel por parte de todos los que presenciaba el intercambio—. Te dije algo, y no lo repetiré —dijo a Sam en un tono sombrío.

Quiso reprochar, pero comprendió que sería en vano. Ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allí. Con un bufido les dio la espalda y se alejó, pasando de largo a Ana incluso cuando está preguntó: «¿Eres un cazador?». De regreso en la casa rodante recogió su bolso del rincón y lo aventó sobre la cama con fuerza; con la misma vehemencia lanzó su ropa dentro junto con el libro que había comprado y una botella de agua. Sopesó la idea de guardar una caja de donas y chocolates, pero pensar en comer más dulces cuando llevaba dos semanas alimentándose de eso le revolvió el estómago. Una vez listo se colgó el bolso al hombro y abandonó la casa por última vez.

—Vamos, Huesos —llamó al perro que jugaba a un lado del vehículo con un trozo de plástico.

Su amigo obedeció, trotando hasta situarse a su lado moviendo la cola con alegría. Sam sintió envidia de su ignorancia, de su capacidad de vivir sin preocupaciones. Él, en cambio, no solo había perdido su hogar temporal y su empleo, sino que también debía fingir que no notaba las miradas acusadoras de las personas en la feria ni a Ana que se acercaba a él con insistencia.

—Espera, espera. No dijiste que fueras un cazador —comentó una vez a su lado pero Sam no la miró—, de haberlo sabido… mira, te puedo conseguir objetos que podrían serte útiles para cazar. ¿Algo en particular que tu grupo necesite? Hago buenos precios.

Sam estuvo a punto de frenar para decirle que lo dejara en paz, que ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando, cuando en su camino se interpuso alguien más. Bomer. Que por el cambio de sus ojos, las garras y los colmillos que salían de sus dientes, era un hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo enojado.

—Te voy a matar —sentenció.

Sam retrocedió extendiendo una mano para proteger a Ana, aunque no había necesidad: el único en peligro era él. Huesos, por otro lado, escondió la cola entre sus patas al estar en presencia del depredador más fuerte y huyó de la escena tan rápido como pudo; Sam no lo notó hasta mucho después.

Entonces se oyó el chasquido de un arma. Bomer se quedó inmóvil solo un momento, luego volteó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a quien tenía detrás. El movimiento fue suficiente para que Sam alcanzara a ver parte de la cabeza de alguien que él conocía. Rufus.

—¿A quién vas a matar, maldito engendro asqueroso? —Apuntaba a la nuca de Bomer con una escopeta.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que otra figura se posicionaba a la derecha. Sam miró solo para encontrarse con Bobby, que sostenía su propia arma en manos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Bomer listo para actuar si el hombre lobo intentaba algo.

Sam temió que su padre hubiera llamado a todos los cazadores en la agenda solo para ir a buscarlo.

—Tranquilo. No queremos que esto se torne más feo de lo que ya es —advirtió Bobby.

—Cielos, Bomer, cálmate. Solo deja que se lleven al chico para que se larguen —dijo alguien desde lejos.

Bomer soltó un gruñido y, más rápido de lo que un humano podría reaccionar, lanzó un zarpazo hacia atrás derribando a Rufus y luego trató de atrapar a Sam, que saltó a un lado salvándose del ataque. Bomer no se detuvo. Debido a eso Bobby tuvo dos opciones: arriesgarse para sacar a Ana del camino o dejar que lastimara a la chica para poder dispararle. Como era natural para ellos, Bobby sostuvo a Ana entre sus brazos y la apartó, ganando cuatro tajos que las garras de Bomer le ocasionaron. Gritó de dolor pero en seguida retomó su posición, listo para defenderse.

—Me salvaste —exclamó Ana, pero Bobby no le prestó atención. Estaba bastante ocupado.

Sam recogió su bolso y con pasos torpes por la prisa se levantó para correr detrás de uno de los puestos y buscar un arma, algo, lo que fuera, para ayudarles. No llegó a girar en la esquina cuando se topó con alguien más que corría hacia allí alertado por los ruidos. Ambos se detuvieron de golpe, sobresaltados, y Sam tardó solo un segundo en reconocer a su hermano en ese rostro cansado y demacrado.

A Dean debió sucederle lo mismo, porque le observó con una expresión igual de atónita.

Era extraño, verse a las caras luego de tanto tiempo. Sam no tenía idea de qué decir, qué pensar. Por un lado había una alegría desbordante creciendo en su pecho que le instaba a abrazar a Dean y no dejarlo ir, pero por otro lado su orgullo le recordaba los malos términos en los que habían quedado y le rogaba por mantener su temperamento rebelde y descortés.

Sam estuvo por obedecer a ese último impulso para proteger su dignidad cuando Dean acortó la distancia y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Fue repentino y Sam se deleitó con el contacto antes de pensar en apartarlo; y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que notó el modo en que su hermano temblaba. Eso lo detuvo por completo. Escuchó la respiración quebrada junto a su oreja y los balbuceos angustiados, y decidió que jamás quería volver a oír a su hermano en tal estado.

—Sammy. Oh, Sammy… No podía sentirte, solo desapareciste, y pensé que… pensé…

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza y devolvió el abrazo. Dean suspiró y le estrechó con más fuerza hundiendo los dedos entre los cabellos de su nuca y ofreciendo una caricia que causó cosquilleos en Sam. De pronto, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de los sueños que habían dominado sus noches en Flagstaff. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Latió con un ímpetu que le causó la sensación más exquisita y aterradora.

Se apartó de Dean, que le miró con ojos brillantes y confundidos, rogando porque el ardor que sentía en su cara no fuera tan evidente en el exterior.

—¿Cómo… cómo me encontraron? —preguntó.

No era tan descabellado que un grupo de cazadores pudiera encontrarle, pero eso tendía a tardar más que unos míseros once días. Un mes si era descuidado y se mantenía cerca. Un año o dos, muchos más si Sam sabía esquivarlos. Pero ¿once días?, ¿con lo lejos que Sam había ido? Eso debía ser un récord.

Dean parpadeó como si acabara de salir de una ensoñación. Abrió la boca para responder pero el sonido de los disparos lo interrumpió. Sacó un arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Sam y dijo:

—Quédate aquí.

Sam no quería hacerle caso, pero la calidez que el tacto de Dean había dejado a su paso y el cosquilleo intenso que recorría su abdomen y pecho fue suficiente para dejarle plantado en el lugar.

De todos modos, las piernas le temblaban como nunca, así que no habría mucho que él pudiera hacer para ayudar.

:

:

:

 **Aclaraciones:** para los que se lo preguntaban (y los que de hecho me preguntaron), Sam en el canon tiene doce años cuando se escapa a Flagstaff. Seguro lo recordaban pero les hice dudar(¿?) con este capítulo. La razón por la que me tomé la libertad de cambiarlo fue que encajaba con los motivos de Sam y las leyes de este mundo de "almas-gemelas". De lo que sucedió en Flagstaff estoy casi segura que no se sabe mucho más que un par de detalles (algo pasó entre Rufus y Bobby, Bobby salvó la vida de Bella, Sam tuvo un perro llamado Huesos y vivió dos semanas a base de dulces y comida chatarra) así que inventé cómo fue que los hechos sucedieron. ¡Saludos!

 **P.D:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Nota:** los amo.

 **La marca de Dios**

8

Era extraño.

Estaba de regreso en el Impala; de regreso al asiento trasero, con las nucas de John y Dean como vista principal; de regreso al espacio reducido, el olor a cuero y la radio como reemplazo de las conversaciones ausentes. Era familiar, y era extraño. Como si las dos semanas que había vivido en la feria fueran solo un sueño lejano, una simple fantasía.

Las cosas se habían desarrollado del modo que siempre hacían cuando los cazadores estaban involucrados: con premura, caos y muchos disparos.

Sam no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, demasiado anonadado con la repentina presencia de su hermano, y de los demás. Pero había oído y visto lo suficiente. Al final, un hombre lobo (Bomer) y dos cambia-forma (uno era Parva, descubrió Sam más adelante con sorpresa) murieron, lo que en otra ocasión sería considerado un fracaso para un grupo tan grande de cazadores, pero en ese momento lo único en la mente de John —que había organizado dicha cacería— era rescatar a su hijo menor. El resto de las criaturas había huido, encontrado un escondite, o simplemente se había mantenido lejos de los cazadores entendiendo que esa vez solo iban en busca de uno de los suyos.

No había visto al señor Krapsch mientras se alejaba de la feria, y en lo más profundo de su corazón en verdad esperaba que el hombre estuviera a salvo.

De un modo u otro —Sam no entendía del todo cómo había sucedido, sus recuerdos eran un torbellino: en un momento se hallaba detrás de un puesto recuperando el aliento y al siguiente se encontraba junto al Impala observando a John despedirse de los otros cazadores, con los hombros tensos y la boca en una línea recta—, todo había terminado. Y ahora estaba de regreso en el Impala, como si nada de los últimos días hubiera sucedido. Excepto que sí lo había hecho. Podía oírlo en el silencio de su padre, podía verlo en el cansancio de su hermano, podía sentirlo en la incomodidad que los rodeaba. Y, al mismo tiempo, en el alivio que reflejaban las expresiones de los dos mayores, así como en la propia calma que Sam sentía ahora que estaba de vuelta con su familia, sin comprender lo mucho que los había echado de menos hasta que los tuvo allí a su lado otra vez.

Sin embargo, eso no aminoraba su empecinamiento ni cambiaba el hecho de que la última vez que los vio no habían partido en buenos términos. Los días habían apaciguado su ira, pero se aferró a la sombra del enojo con insistencia. No iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. No iba a olvidar el modo en que le trataban, con menosprecio, como si Sam no importara… Una presión le oprimió el pecho. Sin poderlo evitar su mirada viajó primero hacia el retrovisor, donde podía ver una parte del rostro de John: las ojeras, las arrugas en torno a los párpados y la mirada cansada. Si Sam no importara, el hombre no habría ido en su búsqueda con los mejores cazadores que conocía.

Luego miró a Dean. Solo podía ver parte de su perfil pero no lucía muy distinto al padre. Y solo con verlo Sam podía recordar el temblor en su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba. Ese simple gesto, esa pequeña reacción, era suficiente para confirmar que Sam realmente le importaba, por lo que pensar lo contrario ahora resultaba más complicado.

Volvió la vista al exterior apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana; maldijo en su interior aquella situación. ¿Cómo podía aferrarse a su enojo sabiendo esto? Un gesto, en esa vida que llevaban, valía más que las palabras porque eran honestos, eran irrefutables. ¿Cómo justificaba sus pensamientos, sabiendo que su familia estaría ahí para él cuando los necesitara? Al final, daba igual. Solo debía esperar a que la bomba —entiéndase, John— estallara. Cuando los gritos comenzaran y el castigo fuera puesto en marcha sería muy sencillo para Sam reencontrar una furia aceptable para combatir los sentimientos conflictivos. Por el momento, John no había dicho palabra alguna, sumido en un silencio que Sam no se atrevía a quebrar, en parte por orgullo y en parte por temor a detonar la explosión antes de tiempo, pero no cabía duda que en cuanto llegaran al destino y John lo viera a la cara iniciaría su monólogo ensordecedor.

El destino resultó ser un motel a las afueras de Flagstaff. John rara vez los llevaba a la ciudad, así que no fue una sorpresa que prefiriera desperdiciar horas en viajar hasta un motel barato y distante.

Una vez allí John abandonó el coche ni bien apagó el motor. Dean, en cambio, tardó un poco más; lanzó una mirada a su padre a través de la ventana, observando su andar agotado, y tras dudar unos segundos le siguió. Por su parte, Sam también tardó en bajar, aunque estaba seguro que sus razones diferían con las de su hermano. De mala gana abandonó el coche y fue tras ellos, la sensación de extrañeza ante la situación lo acompañó el resto del camino; John abrió la puerta correspondiente a la habitación «14» e ingresó dejándola abierta para darle espacio a sus hijos, avanzó hasta la mesa, donde depositó las llaves, y pasó una mano por su cabello con un suspiro. Sam no le quitó la vista de encima, entrando último con mayor lentitud. Armándose de valor cerró la puerta. Los gritos empezarían pronto.

Excepto que no lo hicieron.

Los gritos nunca llegaron.

John mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante varios segundos, tal vez pensando en qué decir; volvió a frotarse el rostro y caminó hacia Sam. Este se enderezó, listo para la confrontación, pero en lugar de detenerse ante él, John se situó a su lado y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Sam la observó de reojo, incómodo. Su padre ofreció lo que parecía una caricia de consuelo para seguidamente apretar con fuerza. Sam levantó la cabeza para verle a la cara; el modo en que John le miraba era el mismo que el hombre portaba a la hora de cazar, aquel que expresaba la seriedad con la que actuaba.

—Nunca más.

Palmeó el hombro de Sam y salió por la puerta abandonando la habitación. Eso fue todo. Sin gritos, sin golpear paredes o sillas, sin decir a dónde se dirigía; nada. Sam suspiró, de algún modo más asustado con aquel desenlace de lo que habría estado si su padre enseñaba una reacción violenta.

Contempló la habitación del motel, idéntica a todas las que había visto en su vida, aquellas donde se había criado, donde había crecido y jugado. Solo había estado dos semanas sin ver una y ahora esa habitación —sucia, con olor a lavandina y cigarrillos— era el mejor cuarto del mundo. Ciertamente parecía un palacio en contraste a la insulsa casa rodante en donde había parado esos últimos días. No lo iba a negar, tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y comer cuánto se le antojara había sido genial, pero por lamentable que fuera los moteles eran su hogar y un verdadero lujo si lo comparaban.

Dean se mantuvo en silencio. Se había dirigido hacia las camas para dejar su mochila sobre el colchón. Comenzó a vaciarla ignorando a Sam, quien le observó por un buen rato hasta comprender que no lograría nada con solo mirarle, sin embargo, la idea de hablar con Dean tras todos ese tiempo era de lo más desconcertante. Irreal. De todas formas, tampoco sabría qué decir. Bastó que un recuerdo de los sueños que había mantenido esas semanas llegara a su mente para que apartara la vista. Con un bufido avanzó hacia la cocinilla y se sirvió un bol de cereales con leche.

De regreso a la normalidad.

No sabía qué sentir al respecto. Era todo tan… repentino.

Se había sentado a la mesa y llevado la primera cucharada a la boca cuando hubo un golpe seco desde la zona de las camas seguido por la voz tensa de Dean.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?

Sam se volvió hacia él comprobando que Dean se había acercado con las manos en la cintura y ojos enrojecidos que le miraban de forma acusadora. Sam tensó la mandíbula.

—Si crees que vas a ser tú quien me sermoneé…

—¿¡En qué rayos estabas pensando!? —interrumpió Dean con fuerza—. Te vas… haces todo esto… ¿solo por un estúpido collar?

Sam dejó caer la cuchara, que rebotó contra la mesa con un timbre metálico, y giró el cuerpo en dirección completa a Dean, aferrándose a la madera de la silla como si lo necesitara como soporte.

—No hice esto por el collar, Dean. ¡Eso solo fue la última gota!

—Oh, sí, seguro.

Agitó los brazos en un gesto incrédulo y comenzó a darle la espalda, por lo que Sam se puso en pie con prisa, listo para soltar todo lo que tenía acumulado en su pecho.

—¡Me fui porque estoy harto! Harto de que papá siempre te favorezca y a mí me trate como un estúpido, ¡y harto de que tú me menosprecies todo el tiempo!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te volviste loco o algo mientras andabas con esos fenómenos?

—¡Sabes que es verdad!

Pero Dean solo resopló negando con la cabeza, cosa que enfureció más a Sam.

—¡Esta vida es un asco! Quizá a ti te guste pero para mí es de lo peor. Estoy harto de todo esto. Quiero amigos. Quiero una casa. ¡Quiero una vida normal!

Dean se volvió hacia él con tanta prisa que Sam llegó a temer que su hermano le pegaría. Naturalmente, iba a defenderse si Dean intentaba algo así, pero seguía siendo su hermano mayor y era más grande y fuerte en todo sentido, por lo que su instinto temblaba cada vez que se sentía amenazado por Dean. Sin embargo, Dean se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia y no intentó tocarlo.

—¿Crees que lo tienes difícil? Cielos, Sam, no tienes una idea de lo afortunado que eres.

—Tú eres el que no tiene idea…

—Tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza, comida en tu plato, —continuó Dean sin permitir que Sam hablara por encima de su voz—, y una familia que te quiere y daría la vida por ti.

—Por favor.

Soltó una risa despectiva ganando en respuesta una mirada acusadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que eso no es cierto?

— _Sé_ que no es cierto —dijo Sam, pero al instante el recuerdo de John corriendo hacia él, preguntando a gritos si estaba bien, y el de Dean temblando contra su cuerpo mientras le abrazaba como si fuera lo único que podía mantenerlo con vida le cerró la garganta tan abruptamente que le quebró la voz.

Dean debió pensar lo mismo, porque su gesto se llenó de indignación y exclamó:

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de lo que acaba de suceder? —La vergüenza por lo que había dicho evitó que Sam respondiera, por lo que Dean prosiguió—: ¿Acaso habríamos ido por ti si no nos importaras?

Se produjo un silencio. Fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Dean asumiera que eso era todo, pero el bicho obstinado que ocupaba lugar en la cabeza de Sam, ese que llamaban pubertad, le mordió hasta obligarlo a reprochar, incluso sabiendo que no tenía argumentos contra eso.

—No fueron porque les importara… —murmuró con voz débil.

—¿Ah?

—No fueron porque les importara —repitió—, lo hicieron porque se sienten responsables…

—No puedo creerlo.

—¡Admítelo! Tú definitivamente no me quieres. —Dean giró la cabeza como si le hubieran abofeteado. Pasó saliva con fuerza, abrumado—. Ya ni me hablas ni puedes estar cerca de mí, salvo que estés obligado a hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedes mirarme, por todos los cielos.

—Claro que te quiero… —balbuceó, pero estaba pálido, sus ojos muy abiertos y la boca tensa, todo lo que sirvió como prueba para envalentonar a Sam.

—No, no lo haces. ¡Y ni siquiera sé por qué! Eras el mejor hermano del mundo, Dean, y de golpe comenzaste a tratarme como basura. No lo niegues. Actuaste… actúas como un imbécil, y quizá tú y John crean que soy idiota pero no es así, sé lo que sucede. Sé que no hay nada que desees más que verme desaparecer de tu vida. Por eso me fui, Dean. Y…

Su hermano se llevó una mano a la frente, agachando la cabeza y cubriendo efectivamente su cara. Eso no fue lo que detuvo las siguientes palabras de Sam. Fue el sonido que emitió, como si se sorbiera la nariz, como si estuviera gimoteando, lo que lo acalló. Sam quedó con la palabra en la boca y un miedo que creció con la velocidad de un cohete. Su hermano, la persona más fuerte y valiente que podía existir, no podía estar llorando. Y definitivamente Sam no podía ser el causante, no; aun así, el temor de ser quien hiciera llorar a su hermano le dejó mudo.

Dean continuó con una mano ante su rostro, impidiendo que Sam pudiera verle. Luego le dio la espalda y marchó hacia la cama donde su mochila permanecía. Se sentó mirando hacia la pared y Sam no tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse. El enojo se había esfumado y de pronto solo quedaba el imprevisto vértigo de la desaparición de aquel sentimiento tan potente. Abandonado y perdido, como si el mundo se balanceara, reconoció lo que quedó en él: culpa y miedo. Pero Dean no iba a llorar y definitivamente no iba a ser por culpa de Sam.

—Tienes razón en una cosa, —murmuró Dean—, de verdad creo que eres un idiota.

No pudo sentirse ofendido. Caminó hasta la cama contraria y tomó asiento también sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la espalda de su hermano.

—Solo quiero saber qué te pasa —admitió, detestando lo frágil que su voz se oía—. ¿Qué cambió? No puedo arreglarlo si no me dices, Dean.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que extendía una mano, agarraba su mochila y la colocaba sobre su regazo.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no hablarlas, ¿sabes? Es mejor fingir que nunca sucedieron.

Sam no podía decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero a pesar de todo Dean era aún su hermano mayor y él seguía oyendo sus consejos y aprendiendo de sus palabras incluso si no quería reconocerlo. Y si Dean lo decía tal vez era cierto, de algún modo. El susodicho buscó dentro de la mochila y sacó un objeto del interior. Lo sostuvo en alto desde la cadena para que Sam pudiera verlo. Su collar.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no lo tiré.

—Ese… ese no es el punto, Dean.

Era como si su hermano no quisiera entender. O tal vez sí entendía, pensó con aprensión, solo que se negaba a demostrarlo. Y Sam ya no tenía más lucha en su interior para insistir.

Estaba drenado. Los dos lo estaban.

—Esto nunca antes había sucedido. Nunca habíamos discutido, pero los últimos días antes de irme era todo lo que hacíamos… —dijo, porque no podía callarse la boca ni aunque lo intentara.

—Te dije que no quiero hablar, Sam.

Lo que siguió fue el silencio, uno largo y pesado que bombardeó los oídos de Sam y alimentó su culpa. Seguían en esa misma posición cuando John regresó. El hombre entró en la habitación cargando un par de bolsas de papel con el logo de "Burger King" impreso en una cara y las depositó sobre la mesa. Solo hizo falta echarles un vistazo para que John comprendiera que habían estado discutiendo, fue evidente por el modo en que suspiró, cansado y decepcionado, antes de ordenarles con un movimiento de cabeza que se acercaran a comer.

Dean obedeció inmediatamente, poniéndose en pie como si lo impulsara un resorte. Sam tardó un poco más e hizo falta que John le dedicara una mirada intensa para que por fin se acercara a ellos y el silencio que los gobernaba.

Bienvenido a la nueva normalidad, pensó con amargura.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Ay, en serio lo escribo con todo mi corazón: muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo! Leo y re-leo lo que me escribieron y me sigo emocionando, de verdad, gracias! Hay tantas cosas que quiero responder pero siento que terminaría hablando de más así que mejor me quedo callada.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

9

Dos semanas después la normalidad adoptó muchas formas.

A veces era alta, otras era baja. Podía ser hombre o podía ser mujer. Rubia, moreno, pelirroja, con pecas, delgada, musculoso. Lo que pudiera nombrarse, allí estaba. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando John no estuviera cerca.

Sam nunca olvidaría la impresión que le causó al principio; el desconcierto, la incredulidad, la inexplicable ira que se rehusaría a admitir incluso bajo la peor de las torturas —y como su relación con Dean seguía tensa, decidió atribuirlo a ello y nada más—, de descubrir lo que su hermano hacía. Eran otros tiempos, los jóvenes querían explorar y descubrir el mundo, dejar atrás las ataduras de las viejas costumbres y gozar la vida. Sam lo entendía, él era parte de esa generación ansiosa por explotar, pero… pensarlo como una idea distante e imaginar a alguien lejano, con quien él no compartía relación alguna, era más sencillo que descubrir a su propio hermano en semejante acto.

En realidad, la primera vez no lo notó, aunque sí tuvo una ligera sospecha. Le llevó entender en totalidad lo que sucedía para que la imagen de la primera ocasión tuviera un cambio brusco, como si le apartaran un velo de encima con la fuerza de un puñetazo.

Fue una tarde en que John les dejó solos, aceptando uno de esos casos que prefería compartir con colegas cazadores y no con sus hijos. Sam recordaba esa parte por el particular modo en que Dean trató de pedirle que no los dejara, porque no quería estar con Sam. Era obvio, había pensado con rencor. Flagstaff seguía fresco en sus memorias y si bien ninguno hablaba de ello tampoco lo habían olvidado. Algo había cambiado, claro está; Dean ya no era hostil y le hablaba en ocasiones —cosas triviales, como qué quería cenar o cómo había dormido— pero aún guardaba una distancia prudente entre ellos y rehuía su mirada la mayor parte de las veces. Lo peor era que Sam comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Ese comportamiento estaba convirtiéndose en la norma y poco a poco le costaba más molestarse por ello. Además, Dean era su hermano y hacía falta mucho más que eso para resentirlo todos los días cuando vivían prácticamente en el mismo espacio.

Como fuere, John desoyó los argumentos de Dean, que tuvo que aceptar su derrota con un suave:

—Sí, señor.

Luego les dio la espalda y marchó de regreso al motel. Sam no le siguió, en parte porque tampoco quería estar cerca de él y en parte porque sabía que su padre tenía algo que decirle, podía notarlo en su expresión. El hombre se plantó frente a él y le miró con una frialdad intimidante. Entonces murmuró:

—Nunca más. —Del mismo modo en que había hecho días atrás, cuando regresaron de Flagstaff.

Sam mentiría si dijera que John no lo intimidaba a esa edad, cuando lo superaba en altura, tamaño y experiencia. Y, además, porque era su padre. Así que se limitó a asentir en silencio, agachando la cabeza de forma sumisa. John le acarició el cabello, subió al coche y se marchó. Sam permaneció allí en el estacionamiento pensando en que ahora debía regresar al cuarto con Dean, momentos después de que su hermano prácticamente había rogado por no quedarse solo con Sam.

La sola idea lo dejó con la mandíbula tensa y, al final, comprendió que no tenía por qué ser así. De modo que emprendió la marcha hacia la habitación que les correspondía.

Dean se encontraba ante la puerta y frente a él, apoyada contra la pared de la habitación contigua, estaba Stacy, su vecina en la estancia. Era una chica joven, de veinte años, que siempre vestía shorts con camisas a cuadros, hechas un nudo en frente de modo que su ombligo estuviera constantemente a la vista, y con trenzas que caían a ambos lados de sus hombros. Tenía en su brazo el nombre de un tal «Gastón» y le daba igual que la gente lo leyera. En ese momento miraba a Dean como si fuera un caramelo y este respondía al gesto con una sonrisa curiosa, casi sorprendida. A Sam no le importaba en absoluto lo que estuvieran hablando.

Entró, sacó dinero de uno de los jarros que John estaba utilizando como escondite y volvió a salir. No pensó en despedirse, así que comenzó a alejarse sin decir una palabra. Una mano lo retuvo al instante.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Giró y Dean lo soltó con la misma rapidez con la que lo había agarrado. Había desconfianza en su mirada.

—Voy a la cafetería, volveré en una hora tal vez. —La expresión de Dean no cambió y Sam se vio obligado a rodar los ojos con exasperación (aunque en el fondo hubo una punzada de placer al saber que Dean se preocupaba por él)—. Solo voy a tomar algo y leer un libro. ¡Lo juro!

Tras unos segundos el gesto de Dean se relajó pero la sospecha no abandonó sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, pero más te vale, Sam. Puedo encontrarte donde sea —amenazó.

Regresó su atención a Stacy, que jugaba con una de sus trenzas luciendo entretenida con el intercambio de ambos. Sam los ignoró y se alejó del motel. A dos calles de allí había un café de esos especiales que cumplían también la función de biblioteca; uno iba allí, ordenaba la bebida que quería y podía elegir uno de los muchos libros dispuestos en los estantes para luego sentarse a leer en una de las mesas. Si uno de los libros era dañado había que pagar el costo, pero Sam estaba seguro que solo los amantes de la lectura, aquellos que trataban los libros como tesoros, iban allí.

Como había hecho desde que descubriera ese lugar, Sam ordenó un té helado, eligió el libro que había dejado a medias la última vez y se sentó en el rincón.

Cuando se sumía en la lectura le era difícil recordar la realidad, por lo que se puso como objetivo regresar al motel una vez que bebiera todo su té. Preferiría tardar más y fastidiar un poco a Dean, pero luego de lo sucedido no quería causar más estrés innecesario a su familia, incluso si no lo sabían (cosa que Sam no pensaba dejarles saber). La bebida se terminó más rápido de lo esperado —cuando comprobó con el reloj descubrió que le había llevado treinta y seis minutos beberla en medio de la lectura— y con verdadero pesar se levantó para guardar el libro. Se despidió de Ruth, la mujer que trabajaba allí, y salió. La tarde se había nublado durante el tiempo que estuvo adentro del café.

La caminata hacia el motel no requería más de tres minutos y para cuando por fin alcanzó el pasillo que guiaba a su habitación vio como la puerta de la misma se abría para dar paso a Stacy. Sam no pensó nada al respecto, salvo por una curiosidad pasajera. No era extraño ver a Stacy en su cuarto, era la única persona que rondaba su edad en todo el edificio y no había tardado en congeniar con Sam y Dean. El trabajo de su madre requería la habitación en reiteradas ocasiones, para atender a sus clientes, lo que dejaba a Stacy sola y en la calle, así que los Winchester le habían ofrecido un lugar al que acudir cuando eso sucediera. Por lo tanto, no le resultó raro verla cruzar la puerta que correspondía a Sam y Dean, no, lo que causó la ligera curiosidad fue el aspecto de la chica: el nudo de la camisa estaba suelto y la prenda desabotonada, las trenzas estaban mal hechas y en su expresión había una satisfacción que Sam no había visto nunca.

Stacy se detuvo al verlo acercarse, esperándolo, y en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Qué pena que seas menor.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

En lugar de responder, Stacy guiñó un ojo y se alejó. Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Sam ingresó en su habitación; dentro no había más que silencio y los olores típicos del motel, e hizo falta echar un vistazo para comprobar que Dean estaba allí también. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, posiblemente desnudo, a juzgar por su falta de camisa y el modo en que cubría sus piernas con las sábanas; su mirada estaba fija en el techo, sin pestañear, como en trance.

—Ey.

Anunció su llegada con esa simple sílaba, esperando quizá una explicación del porqué Dean estaba así cuando Stacy acababa de irse. Logró que su hermano lo mirara, pero en cuanto lo hizo una expresión de amargura se dibujó en su rostro. Giró sobre la cama hasta quedar de lado con su espalda hacia Sam.

Él bufó, rodando los ojos ante la actitud ridícula de Dean. «Ya no es novedoso», tenía ganas de decirle. «Ya no impresionas a nadie siendo un imbécil».

Lo comprendió al día siguiente, cuando se encontró con una escena similar al regresar del mercado. Esta vez, Stacy seguía adentro terminando de subirse los shorts y Dean se encontraba sentado en la cama cubriendo solo su entrepierna con la sábana. Al salir, Stacy acarició el cabello de Sam seductoramente y luego solo se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella. Hubo un segundo de silencio y, de pronto, la escena cobró sentido en la mente de Sam como si le cayera junto con un balde de agua hirviendo.

Miró a Dean, que buscaba en el suelo su ropa.

—Wo… wo, wo wo —repitió estúpidamente—. ¿Tuviste relaciones… con Stacy?

—No es asunto tuyo, Sam —gruñó Dean.

—Pero… pero tu marca…

Dean soltó un sonido gutural, negando con la cabeza.

No era algo inusual. Con los años se había vuelto una costumbre común, en los jóvenes, experimentar antes de conocer a la persona destinada por Dios. Lejos habían quedado las costumbres de los ancianos, las que solo treinta años antes habían sido la norma en la sociedad por siglos, de esperar por la persona cuyo nombre uno llevaba escrito y someterse al celibato si uno aún no la encontraba. Ahora, los jóvenes creían en ser libres con sus cuerpos y disfrutar al máximo los placeres antes de encontrar a la persona con la que pasarían el resto de sus vidas. Sam comprendía a la perfección ese deseo y jamás había pensado mal de esas actitudes, si bien él prefería soñar con el encuentro puro e ideal. Después de todo, se decía que estar con la persona correcta era un placer incomparable.

Pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, ahora que _Dean_ lo había hecho, se daba cuenta que era uno de esos casos donde no le importaba siempre y cuando fuera ajeno a él. Lejano. Involucrando a personas que él no conocía. Pero este era Dean, su hermano, el cual había cambiado tanto en el último mes que había impulsado a Sam a huir de su familia.

Por lo tanto, Sam no iba a dejar ir el tema con tanta facilidad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó a la espalda de Dean, que terminaba de abotonar los pantalones que había utilizado toda la semana.

—Verás, _Sammy_ , las mujeres están cansadas de que les digan qué hacer y quieren tener el mismo derecho que tienen los hombres para disfrutar la vida…

—No pregunté por qué Stacy lo hizo.

Su voz se oyó extraña incluso para sus propios oídos. Las mejillas le ardieron al caer en cuenta que no estaba reaccionando como un hermano normal, sino que, más bien, parecía una pareja celosa. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que le costaba apartar los recuerdos de sus sueños perversos del frente de su memoria, no necesitaba alimentar ese fuego nefasto con más ideas depravadas. Por fortuna Dean no pareció notarlo; el chico se dio vuelta con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tenía ganas y ella también, fin. Las almas gemelas son un chiste, Sam, no son un mensaje de Dios ni ninguna de las tonterías que la gente dice. Así que olvídate de toda esa idiotez y disfruta la vida, porque es lo que yo voy a hacer.

Se dirigió al baño y se encerró dentro. Al rato pudo oírse el sonido de la ducha.

Sam se quedó allí pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Era difícil decidir cuál era la verdad; todo el mundo le había dicho una y otra vez que la marca que Dios les había obsequiado era lo más preciado que la humanidad poseía, pero ahora ahí tenía a Dean, su mundo en muchos aspectos, incluso a pesar de la grieta que había en su relación, diciéndole que era todo una farsa, una estupidez. Y la palabra de Dean, como hermano mayor, pesaba más que la del resto de las personas.

En silencio se desplomó sobre el sillón. Observó la mancha de humedad que había en la pared bordó, extendiéndose hasta el techo como humo verdoso, sintiendo algo desconcertante en su interior. Decepción. Fastidio.

Decidió encender el televisor para distraer su mente.

Cuando Dean abandonó el baño unos minutos después, vestido con los mismos pantalones y la toalla alrededor de sus hombros desnudo, decidió, en contra de sus principios e impulsos que le rogaban por insistir con el tema, no dirigirle la palabra. Dejó que Dean se vistiera en paz mientras que él fingía prestar atención al televisor. Comprobó la hora y buscó el canal siete donde comenzaban los avances de "Corazón Dividido". Dean aguantó más de lo esperado, incluso a pesar de que Sam sabía que la música de la introducción había captado su atención. Terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocinilla y preparó un emparedado. Solo entonces se acercó al sillón, con pasos lentos, y se sentó en la otra esquina con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Sin decir nada extendió el plato y, al mirar, Sam comprobó que había cortado el emparedado por la mitad y ahora le ofrecía una.

Lo aceptó y pasaron el resto de la tarde frente al televisor.

::::

La siguiente fue dos días después, antes de que el plazo que John había establecido para su llegada se cumpliera.

Sam había anunciado que iría a almorzar al café y luego pasaría por el Arcade, a hacer cosas normales de adolescentes normales, así que Dean no tendría que preocuparse si se demoraba. Su hermano le hizo jurar que regresaría antes de las seis de la tarde, cosa que Sam aceptó a regañadientes, por un lado culpable de ser quien causara ese constante monitoreo sobre su persona, por un lado molesto de que creyeran que él necesitaba ser controlado, y por otro lado complacido ante esas muestras de preocupación por parte de Dean. Reafirmaban lo que las miradas esquivas y la frialdad de esos días intentaban ocultar: que Dean aún lo quería, incluso si por algún motivo se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

—De acuerdo, también saldré un rato —respondió Dean distraídamente.

Eso fue todo y el día transcurrió como lo planeado. El Arcade estaba lleno, como era de esperarse en época de vacaciones, y el ruido de las máquinas y las conversaciones sirvió como una distracción momentánea, cumpliendo su función a la perfección durante la primera hora. Pero luego la mirada de Sam se levantó en busca de un compañero con quien compartir una sonrisa tras realizar una puntuación particularmente buena en uno de los juegos de tiro, solo para descubrirse solo en un océano de jóvenes. En lugar de encontrar un compañero vio los grupos que lo rodeaban: amigos que se reunían en torno a una máquina para ver como uno de los miembros del grupo jugaba, aportando comentarios de apoyo o de burla para afectar su desempeño; pares de chicas que bailaban juntas; muchachos empujándose y riendo… Sam dejó la pistola de plástico en la ranura ya sin importarle el hecho de que acababa de romper el récord más alto.

De pronto era consciente de lo solo que estaba, y esa sensación era de lo peor. Quería escapar de ahí, así que eso hizo. Eran las cuatro y cuarto cuando abandonó el Arcade.

No tuvo prisa en regresar al motel. Caminó con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos pensando en los datos que tenía de aquella ciudad para distraerse. Un hombre llamado Otto Bletch había asesinado a su novia, y consecuentemente a cinco personas más, en el bar de la esquina porque la vio sonreír a otro hombre mientras trabajaba. En una de las casas de la calle nueve había vivido una mujer que pasó cincuenta años secuestrando y asesinando niños sin que nadie lo supiera hasta el día de su muerte, cuando debieron vaciar su casa y hallaron un álbum con las fotografías de las víctimas, lo que produjo la tardía confirmación de sus crímenes. El hotel abandonado del centro fue una vez uno de los más prestigiosos, hasta que se descubrió que el mozo de equipaje ingresaba en las habitaciones de las visitas y les rebanaba el cuello mientras dormían, lo que llevó al hotel a la ruina.

Era un lugar interesante, al menos.

Entrando en los límites del motel notó dos cosas mientras avanzaba por el estacionamiento: una pareja de recién llegados junto a un coche, besándose con pasión a pesar de que sus valijas seguían en el suelo y el auto aún estaba abierto —era más que claro que no podían aguardar a entrar para expresar el deseo que sentían—, y, más alejada, a Stacy sentada al pie de la escalera que Sam debía subir para llegar a su habitación. Sam había estado rehuyendo de ella aquellos dos días desde que la encontrara con Dean y ahora, forzado a pasar junto a ella, recurrió a su mejor jugada: una breve sonrisa tensa para luego fijar la mirada en el suelo. Ella también sonrió, con la colilla del cigarrillo entre los labios, por lo que Sam creyó que eso sería todo, que estaba a salvo, pero entonces ella habló.

—Yo no iría si fuera tú. Tu hermano tiene compañía.

Sam se detuvo, procesó las palabras lanzando una mirada hacia arriba, en dirección a donde el cuarto se hallaba, y volteó. Se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer.

—Pero tú estás aquí —dijo, sintiéndose tonto.

Stacy le lanzó otra sonrisa expulsando el humo del tabaco.

—Por supuesto, no soy su novia, ¿sabes?

Soltó una risita como si la idea fuese ridícula, cosa que fastidió a Sam sin razón justificable. Tras unos segundos soltó un largó suspiro y tomó asiento junto a Stacy, a falta de una mejor opción. Hubo un silencio pesado en el que a Sam se le ocurrió un tema de conversación, uno que en verdad deseaba iniciar con alguien para acallar las dudas que poblaban su mente, aunque no estaba convencido de que fuera a ser bienvenido por la muchacha. Jugó con su camisa nerviosamente mientras pensaba en cómo abordar el tema.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Comenzó.

—Claro.

—Bueno… es bastante personal.

—Me lo imagino.

Tras dudar un momento, preguntó:

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Que… estar con alguien que no es tu marca no es tan placentero.

La espantosa sensación de saberse ridículo escaló por su cuello y enrojeció sus mejillas. Eso no era algo para hablar con una chica a la que apenas conocía, pero si lo pensaba bien: ¿con quién más iba a hablarlo? Dean ya había dejado en claro su posición, y John… Sam no quería hablar de esas cosas con John. Con todo, Stacy estaría en su derecho de ofenderse con la pregunta, pero contrario a lo esperado ella respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Supongo. No conozco a mi marca, así que no puedo asegurarte que sean la mejor experiencia, pero los chicos con los que he estado… supongo que estuvo bien, hasta cierto punto. —Volteó a mirar a Sam y soltó una risita al ver su expresión—. Relájate, ¿sí? No tiene nada de malo. ¿Seguro que esto no es algo que deberías hablar con tu familia?

—Créeme, es lo último que quiero —murmuró avergonzado, en particular porque Stacy lo estaba tratando como un niño. Claro que Sam no estaba demostrando lo contrario al actuar de modo tan cohibido, por lo que decidió reafirmar su valentía al continuar indagando—: ¿Pero no te parece mejor esperar a tu alma gemela?

—¿Para qué?

—No se supone que…

—Mira —interrumpió Stacy enseñando el nombre en su brazo sin decoro alguno—, aún no conozco a ningún "Gastón", y puede que algún día lo haga, entonces seguramente seré muy feliz, pero hasta que el día llegue… —Encogió los hombros—, ¿qué tiene de malo disfrutar la vida?

Era similar a lo que Dean había dicho, y una vez más Sam podía comprenderlo, pero por algún motivo le estaba costando aceptarlo.

—Lo entenderás cuando tengas tu marca —aseguró Stacy.

Sam no dijo nada. Observó su antebrazo en silencio, tratando de imaginar el momento, el día, en que un nombre apareciera en su piel. Tal vez entonces podría captar en su totalidad lo que su hermano y Stacy decían.

Pronto oyó una puerta cerrarse, un sonido lejano al cual no prestó demasiada atención, seguido por los pasos de alguien hasta la escalera. Un muchacho alto, rubio, les saludó distraídamente al pasar y en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente Stacy dijo:

—Ese es el que vino con tu hermano. Supongo que ya puedes ir.

Esto bastó para que Sam clavara la mirada en el chico: ya estaba lejos, por lo que no podía apreciarlo bien ni tampoco lo había mirado a la cara cuando pasó junto a él, sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo para imaginarlo: guapo, fuerte, divertido. Cosas que a Dean debían gustarle.

—Hay que experimentar —comentó Stacy.

Si lo decía como un pensamiento al aire o con la intención de retomar una conversación con Sam, daba igual. Sam ya no quería hablar, ni tampoco quería subir a su habitación. Se quedaría junto a la chica tanto tiempo como ella lo permitiese, como reemplazo de la compañía que en verdad quería. Por fortuna, Stacy no se opuso. Se quedó con él un rato largo, fumando en silencio.

Sam se preguntó si ella pensaría que él era raro. Que era raro el modo en que actuaba, que no era un hermano normal. Ella no dijo nada al respecto así que no sería él quien iniciara tal conversación.

::::

John regresó esa noche cuando el reloj apuntó las diez.

Sam intercambió una mirada breve con Dean, que apartó la vista al instante. Cuando su padre preguntó qué estuvieron haciendo esos días Sam no delató a su hermano. No lo haría ni aunque estuviera dominado por el peor de los enojos. Había códigos entre ellos que simplemente no podían quebrarse, además, Dean lo había dicho: no era asunto suyo.

Eventualmente John acabó por enterarse. Los tres vivían en el mismo espacio, así que los secretos no podían durar mucho.

Una noche que John los llevó al bar para ganar dinero, Dean se puso cariñoso con un hombre en la barra. Su hermano, tal vez creyendo que John estaba demasiado distraído, tal vez con el juicio nublado por la bebida y la lujuria, o tal vez motivado por la prepotencia de la juventud, terminó besando al sujeto a plena vista de todos. Sam agradeció que Dean se hubiese posicionado de espaldas a él, porque así podía observarlos con rencor sin temor a que su hermano lo descubriera; con el mismo gesto los vio dirigirse al baño de hombres, tomados de la mano. Sorbió de su jugo solo para distraerse mientras volvía la mirada en dirección a donde su padre se encontraba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que John, si bien mantenía el cuerpo en torno al billar, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta del baño.

 _Ahí lo tienes_ , pensó Sam con satisfacción. Oh, esperaba que John le soltara una buena a Dean, eso era lo único que podría alegrarle esos días.

Cuando el hombre que había entrado al baño junto con Dean finalmente salió, acomodándose la camisa y limpiándose los labios, Sam se levantó y caminó hacia allí. El pasillo que llevaba al baño tenía un olor húmedo y pesado que se tornó desagradable cuando asomó por la puerta de los sanitarios con el cartel: «Caballeros». Dean estaba de pie ante el lavabo lavándose las manos con una expresión apacible que se esfumó en cuanto notó la presencia de Sam.

—Papá te vio —dijo Sam al cabo de unos segundos, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con aparente desinterés.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué debería importarme? —respondió, pero ambos sabían lo mucho que le importaba la opinión del padre—. Ya soy un adulto, no puede involucrarse en estas cosas.

—Como digas, solo quería avisarte para que estés preparado.

Sin más, se marchó. En realidad quería avisarle porque no podía esperar a que John actuara. Quería pinchar a Dean por todo lado posible, y ese era uno bueno, sí señor. No fue hasta que estuvieron en el Impala, de camino a un nuevo motel, que John abordó el tema luego de un largo silencio en el que los tres esperaron a que el hilo se cortara.

—Sabes, hijo, no pude evitar notar que estás comenzando a expandir tus actividades.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sam, que al instante apartó la mirada de la ventana para mirar a Dean, notando con satisfacción como este se frotaba el rostro en un gesto de lo más incómodo.

—Papá…

—No terminé —interrumpió, callando a su hijo—. Lo que espero que sepas es que cometes un error. No puedes… Esperaría un comportamiento como este de un adolescente que aún no tiene su marca, ¿cuál es tu excusa, Dean? No entiendo cómo sabiendo el nombre de la persona que debes esperar decides ignorarla por completo.

—Los tiempos cambiaron, papá —reprochó Dean manteniendo el tono más diplomático que podía.

—Me da igual lo que diga la gente, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás perdiendo? No hay nada en el mundo, _nada,_ que iguale el placer de estar con tu alma gemela, por eso es mejor esperar, sentir todo por primera vez con tu otra mitad.

Dean no respondió, en lugar de eso giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, sin duda apabullado; Sam lamentó no poder ver su expresión. Debía ser de lo más graciosa. Por desgracia, todo rastro risueño se esfumó de su ser al oír las siguientes palabras de John.

—Parece que los tres vamos a tener que tener _la_ _charla._

—¿Cómo que "los tres"? —repitió Sam, incrédulo.

—Ya no eres un niño, Sam. —John le dedicó una mirada penetrante por medio del retrovisor—. Evité hablarlo con tu hermano, y ahora veo que será mejor conversarlo contigo cuanto antes.

—¿Pero yo qué hice? ¡Es Dean el que no puede controlar su libido!

—¡Suficiente!

Sam se dejó caer contra el respaldo con un bufido. Contempló con enojo la nuca de Dean, que continuaba mirando hacia el otro lado, ignorándolos.

— _Gracias_ , Dean. —Soltó con sarcasmo.

John volvió a dedicarle otra mirada, esta vez de advertencia, y ya ninguno volvió a abrir la boca.

—Sabes que papá tiene razón, ¿no?

Dijo Sam más tarde, cuando John los hubo dejado en el motel y ambos chicos se encontraron solos en la habitación. Sam se había dejado caer sobre su cama mientras Dean limpiaba las armas que traía en la mochila.

—¿Hm?

—Sobre las almas gemelas. —Aclaró, aunque estaba seguro de que Dean solo se estaba haciendo el desentendido—. Sabes que lo correcto es esperar.

—Ajá.

—Todos lo saben.

—Ajá.

—Digo, es un hecho irrefutable.

—Ajá.

—… Antes pensabas igual. ¿Por qué ahora de pronto no te importa?

Por fin logró sacar una reacción en Dean. Fue imperceptible, pero Sam conocía tan bien a su hermano que logró captar el modo en que su mano se detuvo antes de alcanzar uno de los cuchillos.

—No tengo que dar explicaciones. A nadie.

—Salvo a tu alma gemela, cuando te contagies de algo —dijo con maldad.

Se arrepintió al instante pero a Dean no pareció importarle el comentario. Volvió la vista al techo pensando en todo lo que sabía y creía saber. Lo que decía Dean y lo que decía John.

—Pues… yo solo quiero estar con mi alma gemela. —Dean soltó un sonido ahogado y cuando Sam lo miró comprobó que se había puesto rojo—. ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo. Quiero que mi primera vez sea tan asombrosa como dicen…

Dean dejó caer el arma contra el colchón y se puso en pie con prisa.

—Cielos, Sam —dijo alterado, mirando a todas partes menos a su hermano—. No necesito saber todo lo que piensas —balbuceó antes de escapar hacia el baño y encerrarse dentro.

De verdad, Dean se estaba volviendo loco, concluyó Sam con un bufido.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **StellaPorcelana16:** por supuesto! Esto es una especie de introducción, falta la llegada del malo más malvado(¿?)

 **Cielos Caido:** es la primera de muchas que Dean va a llorar jaja Gracias por el comentario y me emociona que hayas compartido las emociones descritas!

 **Sav21:** Síí, continua! Originalmente tenía planeado un dialogo más largo y completo, pero ellos dos son los reyes de hablar a medias o directamente ignorar el problema hasta que explota jaja

 **AdelY-sensei:** i lov u?

 **Gracias a todos los que leen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

10

La música estaba alta, hasta el punto en que los vidrios del Impala vibraban peligrosamente (en realidad no lo hacían, pero Sam prefería exagerar este hecho en su mente para que sirviera como argumento a su favor).

A él le molestaba el volumen, le parecía innecesario: a ese nivel era una tortura en lugar de un placer. Dean, en cambio, palmeaba el volante al ritmo de la música y cantaba con fuerza, animado; estaba feliz y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, de ahí que decidiera destrozar los tímpanos de Sam con su música ignorando las quejas recibidas. ¿La razón? John había salido en una cacería y le había dejado el Impala para que lo "utilizara con precaución". Dean estaba en las nubes; Sam, no.

—¡Vamos, Sammy, canta conmigo!

Sam lo ignoró. De reojo observó el pecho de Dean, allí donde su collar colgaba tranquilamente. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Dean volviera a usarlo como una tentativa ofrenda de paz y Sam aún no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Si su hermano esperaba recibir alguna respuesta de su parte estaba equivocado, pero pese a su silencio Sam nunca recibió reclamo. Una mañana, Dean se había acercado a la mesa con el collar alrededor del cuello y fingiendo que nada fuera de lo normal sucedía. Por su parte, Sam había enmudecido al verlo, quedando momentáneamente inmóvil antes de apartar la mirada y decidir que no le daría el placer de reaccionar. No reconocería lo que sucedía. Del mismo modo, Dean pretendió que nada había cambiado.

Y allí estaban: Sam con la mandíbula tensa, resistiendo el impulso que durante días había luchado por abrir la boca para obtener una explicación al respecto del collar, y Dean cantando con entusiasmo, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

Fue porque estaba mirando a través de la ventana que captó el edificio colorido de luces brillantes al que se acercaban.

—No… —murmuró casi sin aliento; giró a ver a Dean pero este continuaba cantando alegremente—. Ni se te ocurra. No vas a… no voy a quedarme _aquí._

—Claro que lo harás, Sammy —dijo Dean mientras estacionaban en la entrada de Chucky Penny Whistles.

La sola decoración de la puerta era suficiente para acelerar el corazón de Sam. Con la boca abierta en espanto vio a través de las puertas de vidrio a un hombre de traje colorido y peluca verde manzana corriendo en el interior. Los niños que se hallaban dentro reían y corrían también, pero eso se debía a que eran inocentes y esa inocencia los volvía ignorantes.

—Nuh, no-oh. No voy a quedarme aquí.

—Sam.

—¡No soy un niño, Dean! ¡Ya tengo quince años!

Y acababa de cumplirlos apenas una semana antes. Tal vez uno de los cumpleaños más despreciables de su vida: un padre que cuya promesa de "celebrarlo juntos" consistía en desearle un feliz cumpleaños antes de desaparecer vaya uno a saber dónde y un hermano que le había entregado unos cupones para la biblioteca con una sonrisa apenada junto con un tarta que a Sam no le gustaba y luego se había comportado como si aquello fuera lo más incómodo que hubiera hecho en la vida. Pero supuso que así sería a partir de entonces. Él mismo estaba reclamando su madurez, y quizá ser un adulto implicaba que los cumpleaños habían dejado de importar por completo. Lejos estaban los días donde Dean lo cargaría hasta la plaza más cercana o en los que Bobby se tomaría el tiempo para visitarle y dejarle leer los libros de monstruos que tenía escondidos en el armario.

—Vaya, muy convincente. Chillar como un niño de verdad demuestra que no eres uno.

Había una sonrisa ligera en los labios de Dean, y Sam tuvo que tensar la mandíbula para no continuar reclamando. Era evidente por el gesto de su hermano que él estaba disfrutando la situación, ¿y por qué no lo haría? Tratar a Sam como un bebé y verlo reaccionar ante ello siempre había sido un juego para él. Las ventajas de ser el mayor.

—Hablo en serio, no voy a quedarme aquí. No pienso bajar de este auto.

—Bien, entonces explícale tú a papá por qué no pude ir a conseguir dinero como me pidió —dijo Dean con simpleza, observando su reflejo en el retrovisor; luego miró a Sam de reojo y suspiró volviendo a recargarse contra el asiento—. Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta, ¿pero qué quieres que haga?

—Llévame contigo.

—¡Ja! No. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a concentrarme si también tengo que estar pendiente de ti?

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Eso dices, pero no lo sabes. ¿Y si te metes en problemas? No son bares normales, hay pandillas ahí, podrían querer lastimarte, o secuestrarte, —Sam _tuvo_ que resoplar ante esto—, sólo porque te ven joven y lindo, pareces una presa fácil. O podría haber alguna criatura y, ¿qué hago si te elige como víctima y no puedo ayudarte porque estaba distraído apostando? ¿Cómo podría ganar dinero si no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti?

Sam abrió la puerta antes de que su hermano terminara de decir todo eso. Prefería bajar, aceptar su derrota y maldecir a su familia el resto de la hora que continuar escuchando las excusas de Dean.

Una vez fuera del auto se inclinó para decir:

—La única razón por la que no me llevas contigo es porque esperas encontrar alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

La satisfacción que sintió con el gesto se vio arruinada cuando, al voltear, se encontró cara a cara con un payaso que le preguntó con voz aguda y animada si quería «entrar y pasar un buen rato». Sam retrocedió con una exclamación patética, asustado, y esquivando al hombre se alejó con paso rápido. No supo si Dean había visto su reacción o no (probablemente sí) ni tampoco quería averiguarlo. Sólo imaginarlo riéndose de él fue suficiente para que las mejillas le ardieran con vergüenza.

—¡Volveré a las ocho! —avisó Dean desde el coche pero Sam lo ignoró.

Se quedó cerca de la entrada hasta que oyó el motor del Impala alejarse. Giró a ver, queriendo cerciorarse de que Dean en verdad se había ido, como si de algún modo lo hubiera imaginado todo y en realidad su hermano fuera a quedarse allí con él, arrepentido de siquiera haber pensado en dejarle atrás, pero no. Estaba solo.

La noción era arrolladora.

Estaba solo, como siempre que lo dejaban en ese lugar. Como cada vez desde que Dean cumplió los quince y tuvo que comenzar a ayudar a John en las cosas de "adultos" y no pudo hacerse cargo de Sam por uno u otro motivo. Entonces terminaba ahí. En Chucky Penny Whistles. Un lugar que pese a las risas de los niños, la música alegre, los colores divertidos y la felicidad que causaba en los más pequeños, representaba para Sam el lugar más horrible y triste del mundo. Porque así eran todos sus recuerdos de ese lugar: Dean dejándole atrás.

Y lo peor era que debería detestar a su hermano por hacerle eso, o detestar ese lugar por existir, pero no, su mente había decidido volcar cada terrible sentimiento que la experiencia le causaba en un estúpido, ridículo y paralizante temor hacia los…

—¿Por qué la cara larga, amiguito? ¡Hay que sonreír! —dijo el payaso otra vez a su lado.

El corazón por poco se le desbocó. Qué humillante, poder enfrentar de lleno a un hombre lobo pero sentir que su instinto de huida se disparaba con sólo ver un rostro maquillado, sonriente, colorido. La risa era lo peor. Sus piernas, que habían comenzado a temblar, se movieron ni bien oír la estridente risa falsa del sujeto antes de que Sam pudiera razonar lo que hacía. Salió corriendo. Estaba sudando, y no sólo por el ejercicio, cuando finalmente se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás como si por algún ilógico motivo el hombre fuera a perseguirlo y suspiró aliviado cuando no lo vio.

Pasó la tarde merodeando la zona, explorando espacios cerca de Chucky Penny Whistles que nunca antes había explorado porque nunca antes se había alejado del edificio. Pero antes era un niño.

No descubrió nada interesante y lo único que ganó esa tarde fue un par de insultos cuando el galpón abandonado que había a dos cuadras de allí resultó ser el hogar de un grupo de vagabundos. Fue aburrido y sólo quería llegar al motel y bañarse de una buena vez. Ni bien su reloj de pulsera estuvo cerca de dar la hora pactada (o, más bien, la establecida por su hermano) Sam regresó a Chucky Penny Whistles agradeciendo a los cielos que a esa hora el payaso que debía atraer a los transeúntes no estuviese allí. No había muchas familiar que atraer cuando el sol se ocultaba.

Con una mezcla de alivio y renovado enojo vio el Imapla acercarse. Subió mas no dijo nada. Se limitó a lanzar una mirada a Dean para comprobar si acaso su camisa estaba desalineada, si su cabello estaba despeinado, si había labial en su boca o marcas en su cuello. Su hermano lucía igual a como se había marchado, sino es que un poco más cansado.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Dean, socarrón.

Sam no respondió porque sabía que ventilaría su frustración con su hermano si abría la boca, y estaba más que claro que no era con Dean con quien debía hablar.

Ya no podía seguir así, y eso fue lo que le dijo a John en cuanto los tres se sentaron a la mesa para cenar en ese falso intento de normalidad que acostumbraban a realizar algunas noches, como si fueran otra familia corriente, rota pero unida: un padre ordinario que se esforzaba por criar bien a sus dos muchachos.

Sam miró fijamente a John, decidido a mantenerse firme y no dejarse vencer, pero John continuó comiendo con calma. Luego levantó la mirada con aburrimiento, sin interés, como si aquello fuera una ocurrencia de todas las noches y ya no le impactara en absoluto. Como si Sam dijera eso tantas veces que John ya no iba a dignarse a reaccionar. Aquello le molestó. Apretó el cubierto con fuerza y continuó.

—A mi edad ya dejabas a Dean apostar y ayudar a otros cazadores.

—¿Quieres ser un cazador o quieres ser un chico normal? Decídete, hijo, no puedes ser ambos —respondió John son simpleza.

Eso le cerró la boca a Sam, que sintió sus mejillas arder por segunda vez esa noche, sólo que en esta ocasión también había enojo en la mezcla de sentimientos.

—De acuerdo —dijo John al rato—. Quieres empezar a hacerlo por tu cuenta, bien.

—Papá… —murmuró Dean, pero el hombre lo ignoró.

—Está bien —repitió—, ya es hora de que actúes como hombre. —Aquello último era completamente innecesario pero si Sam comenzaba a discutir con él, John cambiaría de parecer. Sin duda, trataba de provocarlo y Sam no pensaba caer en la trampa—. Tenemos un caso en Nebraska, todos los cadáveres presentan las mismas características: el pecho destrozado y sin corazón. El problema es que desconozco de qué pueda tratarse.

—¿Y quieres que ayude a cazarlo? —preguntó Sam interesado.

Pensar que una criatura dependía de nada más que corazones humanos para vivir era fascinante. En esos escasos segundos su mente formuló varias situaciones que podrían desencadenarse: él solo descubriendo y eliminando a esa criatura, su padre dejándolo con un grupo de cazadores profesionales, o incluso dejándolo con Rufus para que se las apañase como pudiera. Imaginó las cosas que solía pensar que Dean hacía cuando John lo mandaba en casos por su cuenta, sólo que en lugar de ser Dean el protagonista, esta vez era él quien se llevaba toda la gloria. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al mismo tiempo que el entrecejo de Dean se fruncía.

—Sí. Saldremos mañana. Te dejaré en la biblioteca de Lincoln buscando información al respecto, mientras, tu hermano y yo iremos a recoger a Bobby.

El gesto de Sam cayó y el de Dean se relajó.

—¿Eso es todo? Pensé que…

— _Eso_ es de lo que dependemos para poder eliminar a esta cosa.

—Pero dijiste… A mi edad Dean…

—A tu edad, tu hermano se callaba la boca y hacía lo que le ordenaba —bramó John, claramente cansado de escuchar sus quejas.

Sam apretó la mandíbula mirándole con enojo. Su expresión era algo que ya no podía controlar a la hora de mostrarle al padre lo mucho que sus decisiones le fastidiaban; John a veces reaccionaba ante esto, particularmente en esos días donde el malhumor y la cerveza no hacían una buena combinación sobre su persona, pero otras veces, como aquella ocasión, el hombre se limitaba a devolverle un gesto similar o peor —en el cual podía notarse lo parecidos que ambos eran— y luego procedía a ignorarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos John dejó los cubiertos con un suspiro.

—No te entiendo, hijo —comentó mientras se ponía de pie con pesadez—. Vendré a llamarlos a las siete en punto. Estén preparados.

—Sí, señor —respondió Dean con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sam no dijo nada pero los otros dos ya estaban acostumbrados a su actitud, por lo cual no le reclamaron. En cuanto John cerró la puerta tras de sí, Sam dejó el cubierto con fuerza y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, bufando exasperado.

—Ya cálmate, Sammy —dijo Dean recogiendo los platos y llevándolos hacia la cocinilla.

—No me molestes. Yo… ugh, no es justo.

—Deja de quejarte, pareces un bebé —insistió Dean regresando para recoger los vasos. Levantó una mano en ademán de acariciar el cabello de Sam pero la apartó en el último segundo, pretendiendo que iba a rascarse la nuca—. No sabes la suerte que tienes.

—Sí, seguro, me siento _tan_ afortunado —respondió con sarcasmo.

Dean suspiró como si él también estuviera cansado de escucharle.

—Mejor vete a dormir, Sam.

—No me trates como a un niño.

Pese a sus palabras se puso en pie y se dirigió a las camas dejando que Dean se encargara de ordenar la mesa. Se detuvo junto a la que le correspondía para desabotonar su camisa. Iba por los últimos botones cuando levantó la vista y descubrió que Dean estaba allí de pie mirándole.

—¿Qué?

No obtuvo respuesta. Dean realizó un movimiento curioso con los hombros y continuó limpiando. Por su parte, Sam movió las manos hacia el último botón pero, por algún motivo, sintió vergüenza de toda la escena y decidió voltear para terminar de vestirse de espaldas a la cocina. De espaldas a Dean. Ahora hasta cambiarse frente a su hermano resultaba incómodo, comprendió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Maldita sea.

Encendió la luz de la mesita y sacó uno de los libros que había comprado con descuento gracias a los cupones que Dean le había regalado. Recostado, leyó un largo rato aunque no podía concentrarse realmente en las palabras. Había releído la misma línea seis veces cuando Dean por fin se acercó a su propia cama. Por el rabillo del ojo captó el movimiento de las manos de su hermano cuando aferraron la tela de la camiseta, y sin poderse controlar su mirada se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Dean antes de que pudiera comprender lo que hacía; la apartó con prisa cuando los abdominales de Dean estuvieron a la vista. Centró la vista en el libro con el entrecejo fruncido, negándose a reconocer que debía relamerse los labios porque de pronto sentía la boca seca.

Se removió intentando deshacerse de esa sensación desconocida que le invadía el cuerpo.

Una vez más captó el movimiento de Dean, esta vez hacia los pantalones, pero se rehusó a mirar. No quería mirar. Para nada.

—Ah, qué placer —suspiró Dean una vez que se acostó.

Ahora que su cuerpo estaba parcialmente oculto por la tela de la sábana, Sam se permitió lanzarle una mirada breve sin atreverse a verle a los ojos por temor a que Dean de algún modo pudiera captarlo.

 _¿Captar qué?_ , se preguntó con enojo. No había nada que ocultar, no había nada que ver ahí. _Ya basta._

—Ey, nerd, quiero dormir. Apaga la luz —gruñó Dean colocándose boca abajo, su posición favorita.

Un ligero temblor le recorrió las manos al pensar en eso y tuvo que lamerse los labios otra vez.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ya va… —balbuceó.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesita sin importarle la página en la que había quedado y apagó la luz. Estuvo inmóvil por largos minutos contemplando la oscuridad sin pestañear. Si cerraba los ojos retazos de piel bronceada se escabullían hasta el frente de su mente.

No estaba pensando en eso. No iba a pensar en eso.

::::

Entonces apareció Amy.

Sam hizo todo lo que pudo por encontrar información al respecto de lo que merodeaba la zona arrancando corazones con la facilidad con la que se arranca un cabello, pero había algo en Amy que simplemente se robó toda su atención. O tal vez no fuera la chica en sí, sino la _idea_ de la chica. La idea que susurraba en su cabeza con la voz de Dean y la voz de Stacy y las voces de cientos de desconocidos en la televisión que repetían lo mismo: _hay que disfrutar la vida, hay que divertirse._ Hubo una lucha en su interior. Quería arriesgarse, probar, experimentar, pero también quería esperar, reservarse hasta el momento indicado.

Entonces Amy lo miró y Sam reconoció en sus ojos la misma curiosidad y el mismo deseo insólito de la adolescencia que él estaba padeciendo.

Y cuando volvió a pensar en el cuerpo que se desvestía, en abdominales, piel bronceada y en labios carnosos que sonreían coquetos, supo que debía hacerlo. Se obligó a hacerlo. De todos modos, el deseo ya estaba ahí, por débil que fuese.

Tal vez no fuera eso a lo que se refería cuando por teléfono le dijo a Dean: «¿Ya puedo tener una vida normal por unos minutos?», pero supuso que aquello era lo más normal que podría tener en ese mundo.

—Oye, —Dudó un momento antes de proseguir. Habría un tiempo en donde hablar con Dean de aquellas cosas no representaría inconveniente alguno, pero luego de los baches que habían estropeado su relación charlar de esas cosas no se sentía correcto en absoluto—, ¿cómo se habla con las chicas?

—¿Qué? Sólo les hablas, genio, son personas como nosotros —respondió Dean distraído.

Sam no tenía idea qué hacía del otro lado, ni cómo estaba John utilizando la información sobre el kitsune que Sam acababa de encontrar en un viejo tomo de mitología japonesa, pero se armó de valor para seguir adelante y lograr que lo ayudara.

—No, _genio_ , me refiero a… ¿cómo les hablas y les _gustas_? —Se mordió el labio tras decir aquello, como si hubiera dicho algo malo y ahora esperara ser juzgado por ello.

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea, y cuando Dean volvió a hablar pareció estar sin aliento.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Ugh, ¡no es tan complicado, Dean!

—No, pero… es que… ¿Qué pasó con todo eso de esperar a…? —La voz se le quebró al final—. A ya sabes.

Sam sintió las mejillas calientes y se encogió en el lugar intentando ser lo menos llamativo posible, incluso a pesar de que se hallaba en un pasillo silencioso y vacío de la biblioteca, oculto entre hileras de estantes con libros.

—No sé, tú dijiste… ¡sólo ayúdame, quieres!

—Es… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Vaya, Sammy, te tomaste esto de ser un hombre muy en serio, ¿eh? Sólo… sólo las saludas y les hablas con normalidad, no seas raro. Sólo… —Realizó una pausa—. Escucha, tengo que colgar. Debo seguir ayudando a papá.

—Pero…

—Sólo… —repitió y volvió a guardar silencio; a los pocos segundos soltó un sonido ahogado—. Tengo que irme, pero no hagas nada estúpido, Sam.

—Mira quién lo dice —respondió, pero Dean ya había colgado.

Vaya ayuda, pensó guardando el teléfono. Inspiró hondo y soltó el aire intentando calmar sus nervios. Avanzó hacia donde Amy estaba sentada repitiendo en su cabeza el patético consejo que Dean le había dado: háblale con normalidad, háblale con normalidad, no seas raro, no seas raro.

No había contado con que Amy no iba a querer siquiera hablarle, a pesar de que Sam estaba seguro de que la chica compartía el sentimiento que lo embargaba, pero tampoco había contado con que iba a tener que salvarla de unos idiotas. Idiotas gracias a los cuales la chica había ablandado su corazón.

En retrospectiva, él también había sido un idiota al aceptar ir a la casa de un extraño sólo porque lucía frágil y dulce —y porque despertaba en él una curiosidad que hasta entonces sólo su hermano le había causado— pero en la vida había que cometer errores para aprender.

Una vez ahí, en la casa de una completa desconocida, compartiendo fragmentos de su vida y descubriendo lo mucho que tenían en común, la duda comenzó a asomar su horrible cabeza otra vez. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo, incluso si ahora estaba convencido de que Amy también lo deseaba. De pronto pensó en una persona imaginaria, sin rostro, que algún día querría entregarse completamente a él sólo para descubrir que él no tenía todo para darle porque ya había esparcido trozos de sí a personas que no eran las correctas.

—Sam, _eres_ raro. Todas las personas geniales son raras —dijo Amy.

Fueron esas palabras las que terminaron de convencerle. Esas palabras que por primera vez le hacían sentir bien consigo mismo, como si en realidad no hubiera nada malo en quien era él ni en el modo en que vivía. Así que ignoró el hecho de que la chica no tenía idea de lo demencial que su vida era y se impulsó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que ella. El corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca y había una expectativa electrizante moviéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Al fin sabría lo que era un beso. Al fin sabría cómo se sentía, incluso si no se trataba del beso milagroso que sólo las almas gemelas parecían capaces de otorgar, como siempre había oído. Lejos estaban sus promesas de aguardar por el indicado o la indicada, sólo en ese momento comprendió que eran palabras huecas que habían dejado de importar en el momento en que Dean se hubo unido al movimiento libertino de su generación. Sam había perdido esa batalla antes de que siquiera comenzara; aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, aún era el niño que imitaba cada paso de Dean, ansiando algún día ser tocado por esa gracia divina que el mayor parecía poseer.

En esos infinitos segundos que sus labios tardaron en encontrarse con los de Amy, Sam tuvo esa revelación.

Nada importaba.

Así que, rehusándose a reconocer la influencia de su hermano que pesaba sobre sus hombros, tuvo su primer beso. Fue un gesto nulo, vacío. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Sam pudo sentir el encanto. No había nada particular más que el roce de la piel y la sensación en su cuerpo de que algo andaba mal, que eso no era lo que buscaba, y aun así, también era entretenido. Sam podía imaginarse haciéndolo otra vez. Seguramente sería una de esas cosas a las que había que adquirirles el gusto con la repetición, y si bien no era algo adictivo que se veía necesitando todos los días, el hecho de estar compartiendo un acto tan íntimo con otra persona bastaba para llenar los huecos de la situación.

Que Amy resultara ser una criatura sobrenatural, pues… Sam no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Desilusionado, tal vez. Defraudado. No por ella, o puede que sí, pero más que nada porque el momento que siempre recordaría, su primer beso, en el que por una fracción de minuto se había creído normal, resultaba ser otra de las decepciones de esa vida maldita.

Su primer beso había sido con el kitsune que estaban cazando.

Dios debía ser cruel, pensó. Lo ilusionaba sólo para reírse cuando Sam volvía a caer. Apartó con prisa esos pensamientos detestables —Dios no podía ser cruel, porque era bueno, ese era sólo el castigo de Sam por no haber esperado, por creer que podía ser como Dean y no sufrir las consecuencias— y enfocó todo su enojo, fruto de la decepción, en Amy. Su familia estaba buscando a esos kitsunes, y él iba a demostrarle a John que podía ser tan buen cazador como su hermano y como cualquier otro.

Entonces Amy dijo lo segundo más impactante del día, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Eres un cazador… así que ¿se supone que debes matarme? ¿Y yo a ti? Nunca maté a nadie, y no quiero lastimarte. ¿Tú quieres lastimarme?

Sam recordaba algo similar, con otra voz, en boca de otra persona. Alguien a quien por un minúsculo momento de su vida había admirado. En una feria. Cuando se sentía tan perdido y traicionado que no había tenido mejor idea que alejarse de la causa de su dolor.

«Solo porque algo no sea humano, o como ustedes le llaman, "sobrenatural", no significa que sea malo.»

Bajó el cuchillo.

En ese instante supo que Amy era honesta. Sabía que la muchacha decía la verdad.

Ella había matado a su propia madre para protegerlo. Y quizá… quizá había otras criaturas que sintieran rechazo ante la idea de matar, que prefirieran luchar contra sus instintos y necesidades antes que lastimar a otros.

Se fue de allí, dejando a Amy a su suerte.

Dos revelaciones y su primer beso con el monstruo que debía matar. Dios debía estar disfrutando todo aquello.

::::

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo John al cabo de un rato, buscando la mirada de Sam en el retrovisor. Él no devolvió el gesto, mantuvo la vista en la ventana observando las casas, coches y árboles que dejaban atrás con velocidad—, eres bueno con la información, Sam. ¿Qué dices si te dejo en lo de Bobby unos días? Dios sabe que ese hombre necesita ayuda con los libros en esa casa.

—No, gracias.

—¿Hm? Te servirá. —Sam no respondió por lo que John continuó, esta vez más ceñudo—. De acuerdo, si tanto quieres, puedo organizar con Jim una cacería básica, así podrás comenzar…

—No pienso volver a cazar nunca —interrumpió con tono áspero.

John hizo una pausa. El ambiente dentro del Impala pareció dar un giro, de pronto más frío y pesado. Dean lanzó una mirada a su padre antes de girar a mirar a Sam con una mezcla de emociones desconcertante. De cualquier forma, guardó silencio y el siguiente en hablar fue John; todo rastro apacible había desaparecido de su actitud.

—Decídete de una vez, hijo.

Podría ignorarlo, pero había algo en el tono de voz de su padre, en esas simples palabras, que lo sacó de quicio. O tal vez eran los sucesos del día aflorando para estallar.

—Oh, me decidí, no te preocupes. Estoy más que decidido. En cuanto cumpla dieciocho te juro que saldré en busca de mi alma gemela y nunca regresaré.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!

John no dijo nada más. Sam aguardó, a la defensiva, y la falta de respuesta lo dejó insatisfecho, carente de conclusión para sus emociones. Estaba listo para descargar su furia y la fuente en la cual volcarla había interrumpido el proceso. Por instinto miró la nuca de Dean, aunque ya había aprendido que no podía esperar su apoyo en esas situaciones. Su hermano se mantuvo completamente inmóvil y en silencio.

Sam dejó escapar un bufido y volvió a hacerse para atrás, apoyándose contra el respaldo con fuerza.

Miró por la ventana y dejó su mente vagar. Imaginó a su alma gemela, imaginó que esta vez mantenía su palabra e iba a buscarla.

La imaginó similar a Amy.

Una mirada dulce, aspecto frágil, pero con un secreto oscuro, igual que él. Imaginó que sería fuerte, que también lo estaría buscando. Imaginó que tendrían muchas cosas en común, e incluso se permitió fantasear con que ambos serían cazadores. Ambos estaban buscando escapar de esa vida. Pero no serían iguales. Serían perfectos juntos porque se complementarían. A su alma gemela le gustaría la música a todo volumen y preferiría el rock porque necesitaba el ruido que este producía, también preferiría comida grasosa y no sentiría pena de su falta de modales en la mesa; además, preferiría los colores oscuros y sería muy gracioso, porque Sam rara vez podía hacer reír a los demás y necesitaba alguien a su lado que sacara sonrisas a la gente. Imaginó que sería alto, lo suficiente como para que Sam no tuviera que encorvarse si quería robarle un beso. Y que sus músculos estarían trabajados, y su piel besada por el sol, y que tendría una boca carnosa capaz de dibujar una sonrisa juguetona, terriblemente coqueta…

Lo imaginó idéntico a Dean.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano al rostro, diciéndose que no lloraría frente a su familia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

11

(Minnesota, Blue Earth, 1997)

Sam bajó su bolso y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se mantuvo firme un minuto entero ante la mirada severa que John le dedicó, pero al final recogió el bolso y se lo colgó del hombro para cargarlo con mayor facilidad.

Observó la casa sintiendo el despertar de emociones conflictivas. La última vez que estuvo allí fue porque una Shtriga en Wisconsin creyó que la energía de Sam a los nueve años sería un delicioso aperitivo para aquella noche y Dean no había dejado de culparse a sí mismo durante dos meses seguidos —Sam no estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiera dejado de culparse, pero su actitud durante el último tiempo le había generado dudas al respecto—. En ese entonces John les había dejado allí para que se recuperaran, estuvieran a salvo y adquirieran conocimientos sobre las criaturas de la noche. Ahora, con quince años, John les había dejado allí porque creía que necesitaban reforzar su fe mientras él iba en busca de un metamorfo que asechaba la región de Faribault.

—De nuevo, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —farfulló en voz baja cuando Dean pasó por su lado.

—Ya relájate, gruñón. ¿No estás contento de ver al pastor Jim?

Claro que le alegraba ver a Jim; a diferencia de Bobby, John, y muchos otros cazadores que conocían, Jim era el único que nunca mostraba favoritismo por Sam o Dean. Siempre trataba a ambos igual y Sam apreciaba eso porque era raro encontrar gente que no sucumbiera ante el encanto natural de su hermano. Pero en esos momentos él cargaba el peso de los malos días, el fastidio que John le causaba y pensamientos demasiado confusos que lo dejaban más irritable de lo normal como para querer estar allí, en especial cuando sabía que todo aquello era un castigo por parte de John en vez de una visita amistosa o necesaria.

—John. —Fue la bienvenida del hombre cuando asomó por la puerta para recibir a su amigo. John le dio un apretón de manos y luego el pastor se dirigió a los menores; abrazó a Dean, que estaba más cerca, y por último a Sam—. Dean, Sam. Cuánto han crecido.

Los guio dentro en donde los esperaban bebidas calientes. La casa no había cambiado en absoluto: los mismos muebles, los mismos adornos religiosos, los mismos colores. Lo único que había cambiado era la cantidad de fotografías que decoraban la pared de la sala: más fotos con grupos de diversas edades sonriendo a la cámara se habían sumado con el paso de los años.

—Me llamaste en un buen momento, la casa estará vacía hasta octubre —comentó el pastor Jim.

— Ah, cierto. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Afortunadamente cada año más jóvenes buscan encontrar el camino hacia Dios. Me alegra estar aquí para ayudarlos.

Mientras los hombres conversaban, Sam y Dean se dirigieron a la habitación que siempre utilizaban durante sus estadías en casa de Jim: un cuarto grande, con tres literas y dos armarios. Ni bien abrió la puerta, Dean lanzó su bolso sobre la cama superior de la litera más cercana a la puerta y, silbando, se sentó en la inferior para quitarse las zapatillas. En silencio, Sam se dispuso a ocupar la cama inferior de la litera opuesta, vaciando su bolso y guardando su ropa en uno de los armarios. Sus escasas prendas apenas ocupaban parte del mueble diseñado para varias personas.

—¿Qué crees que nos haga hacer? —preguntó Sam cuando terminó, notando que Dean seguía allí, mirándole.

—Lo mismo de siempre: limpiar la casa, ayudar en la iglesia, darnos libros para leer… todo eso.

—Ah.

Sam avanzó hacia la puerta y Dean se levantó al instante, siguiéndole por el pasillo. Giró a verle con una mueca de extrañeza, pero su hermano actuó como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y lo era, estar así juntos, o al menos así era como se sentía, pero Sam parecía ser el único que recordaba el modo en que Dean lo había tratado en un momento y aún no sabía si estaba listo para olvidarlo o si debería continuar aferrado al rencor del recuerdo.

Su hermano definitivamente lo había olvidado, porque al llegar a la cocina y pasar por su lado le empujó con el codo a modo de juego. John lo notó y miró a Sam con un gesto que parecía decir: «compórtense», a lo que él respondió con su mejor expresión de «es culpa de Dean». Jim dejó una taza de chocolatada caliente sobre la mesa para cada uno y continuó hablando.

—¿Qué harás entonces?

—Saldré ahora, buscaré pistas y veré si puedo seguirle el rastro.

—¿Ya? ¿No quieres descansar antes?

John, fiel a su carácter obstinado, negó con la cabeza pese a que lucía tan cansado como cualquier hombre que vivía luchando contra demonios —literalmente—. Terminó su bebida de un trago y se puso en pie.

—Estoy bien. Regreso en la madrugada. —A sus hijos, dijo—: Más vale que se comporten.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Puedo tomar prestado uno de tus coches? —preguntó a Jim.

—Seguro.

John sacó la llave del Impala y se la lanzó a Dean, que la atrapó con sorpresa.

—Solo tienes permitido usarlo para emergencias o cuando Jim lo crea necesario, ¿entiendes?

Dean asintió con torpeza a causa de la emoción.

John tomó una de las llaves que colgaban junto a la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse. Jim se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta pero John lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano. Inspiraba respeto en sus colegas, y el pastor obedeció sin insistir. Volvió a sentarse una vez que se oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Los tres permanecieron en silencio mientras unos de los coches de Jim se alejaba en el exterior.

—Entonces… su padre me dijo que han estado dudando sobre el valor de las almas gemelas —comenzó el hombre.

Sam dudaba que esas fueran las palabras de John, pero no lo discutió.

—Yo no, Dean es el problema. —Se apresuró a señalar.

—¡Ey!

—Es la verdad, y lo sabes.

—Tú estuviste preguntando por las chicas, no te hagas el inocente.

Las mejillas de Sam ardieron al recordar eso y, subsecuentemente, los pensamientos que su primer beso le había despertado.

—¡Cierra la boca!

El pastor suspiró mientras bebía de su té, logrando que ambos jóvenes guardaran silencio, Sam particularmente avergonzado. Esperaron a que dijera algo pero el hombre continuó bebiendo con calma; luego se puso en pie para dejar la taza en el fregadero.

—¿No vas a sermonearnos? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Ahora? ¿De qué serviría? Están cansados, fue un largo viaje hasta Minnesota y sé que su padre puede ser bastante descuidado con los hábitos a los que los arrastra. Por hoy creo que deberían darse un baño e ir a dormir. Habrá tiempo para sermones más adelante.

Sam no supo cómo sentirse respecto a lo último, pero reconocía que tenía razón.

Como siempre, bañarse le alivió por completo, relajando su cuerpo y despertándole una sensación de bienestar, además de que sentirse limpio no fallaba en ponerle de buen humor. Entró en la habitación donde Dean, que se había bañado primero, ya se encontraba acostado con un _walkman_ sobre el abdomen y los auriculares cubriendo sus oídos. Sam se colocó el pijama sintiéndose observado, pero cada vez que volteaba a ver Dean tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Oye —llamó su atención dándole un toque en el hombro. Dean abrió los ojos, sobresaltado—, ya terminé, voy a apagar.

Aguardó a que Dean dejara el aparato sobre la mesada donde una cruz reposaba y apagó las luces. En la oscuridad avanzó hacia la cama que había elegido, la inferior de la litera del fondo, y se cubrió con las sábanas mas no concibió el sueño. Observó la silueta oscura de la cama superior a la espera de caer dormido, pero no se sentía capaz de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Dean?

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?

—No lo sé. Supongo que hasta que papá cace a ese monstruo o hasta que esté convencido de que creemos en Dios y en la santidad de las marcas.

Sam frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero _sí_ creemos en Dios.

Hubo una pausa pesada y lamentó que la oscuridad no le permitiera ver a Dean.

—Dios no existe, Sam.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Oyó el sonido del colchón y las sábanas cuando su hermano se removió al otro lado de la habitación.

—Quiero dormir. Buenas noches.

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro fuerte, pero fue ignorado. Con fastidio, él también se removió en la cama y cerró los ojos deseando dormir. Cuando volvió a abrirlos la figura de John se hallaba de pie junto a la litera disponible, desvistiéndose para poder dormir; los ojos de Sam estaban pesados y nublados por el sueño y el ambiente en general demostraba que la noche había dado paso a la madrugada. Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos otra vez y se durmió al instante.

Cuando despertó, John se había ido y la cama desordenada era la única prueba de que estuvo allí. Ninguno dijo nada y salieron en busca de Jim para iniciar el nuevo día.

::::

—Buen trabajo, Sam —dijo Jim.

Sam dejó la vela en su lugar, sonrió al hombre y continuó con la siguiente. En la punta de la nave central Dean trapeaba el suelo moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo de la música que escuchaba; Jim avanzó hacia él y lo tomó desprevenido al apartar con una mano el auricular.

—Sin música en la iglesia.

Con esas simples palabras siguió de largo, sabiendo que Dean obedecería. Sam sonrió ante esto, a gusto con el trato igualitario que Jim tenía para con ambos (otros dejarían que su hermano disfrutara de la música solo porque era él, pero no Jim); Dean notó su gesto y enseñó la lengua de forma juguetona. En respuesta, Sam levantó el dedo del medio cuando estuvo seguro que el pastor no lo veía.

Su hermano realizó un gesto de falsa alarma, llevando una mano al pecho con fingida indignación.

—¿¡En la casa de Dios, Sammy!?

Su voz retumbó por las paredes de la construcción y Jim se asomó para silenciarle con un severo: «shh» que sacó una risa de los labios de Sam. Llevó una mano a la boca para retenerla antes de que él también se ganara la atención del pastor. Dean le sonrió radiante, como si de algún modo verlo reír le hubiera alegrado el día.

Sam se apresuró en borrar el gesto, un firme recordatorio tanto para él como para Dean de que aún estaba enojado, o de que al menos iba a mantener la fachada de que seguía enojado. Dean se frotó la nuca y regresó a su labor pero una expresión pensativa permaneció en su rostro el resto de la mañana.

Al mediodía cocinaron juntos, porque Jim decía que las tareas domésticas fortalecían los vínculos, y almorzaron en la pequeña mesita que el hombre tenía en la sala.

—Señor, agradecemos este alimento así como la salud que nos has otorgado. Gracias por todos los obsequios que nos das, y la oportunidad de compartir con nuestros seres queridos. —El pastor Jim terminó su oración y con eso dio pie a que pudieran comenzar a comer.

Sam no estaba seguro, pues sus ojos habían estado cerrados, pero tenía la impresión de que su hermano no había prestado las gracias con ellos. Por su gesto, se atrevería a decir que encontraba la acción ridícula o innecesaria.

 _«Dios no existe, Sam»._

Solo recordar esas palabras le causó un escalofrío. Pinchó las verduras con el entrecejo fruncido, pensando que su hermano era un idiota. ¿Y desde cuándo había negado a Dios? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a cambiar tanto y por qué Sam no lo había notado? No tenía sentido.

Jim continuó explicándoles lo que tenía planeado para ellos el resto del día: lectura, entrenamiento, más quehaceres y la cena. Luego: acostarse temprano. Puesto en palabras era poco, pero el día se acabaría más rápido de lo que creían mientras hacían todas esas cosas.

Al terminar de comer lavaron los platos —Sam se adjudicó la tarea de secarlos y guardarlos porque detestaba lo que el detergente le hacía a sus manos, además, estaba acostumbrado a que Dean se encargara de esas tareas— y luego de eso Jim los acompañó a la biblioteca. Entregó tres libros a cada uno. A Sam le dio uno sobre leyendas, la anatomía de los Wendigos y uno de autoayuda titulado: "Jesús es mi camino"; a Dean le dio uno sobre armas, el origen de los vampiros y la Biblia. Su hermano elaboró una mueca al ver el último, mas no objetó.

—Quiero que los terminen antes del próximo fin de semana. Ahora tengo que ir a la escuela pero regresaré antes de las cuatro para la práctica de tiro.

Se abrigó y abandonó la casa. Sam ocupó el sillón mecedor listo para comenzar. Primero leyó el de autoayuda pero no logró pasar del segundo capítulo, porque si bien confiaba en la protección de los ángeles y en la bondad de Dios, no era un tema que a él le interesase ni que requiriera en esos momentos. Terminó de leer el pasaje: «… establecido que la presencia del alma gemela curará todo daño emocional; el amor puro es todo lo que el alma humana necesita para sanar, por eso cuando encuentres a tu persona destinada…», y luego volteó el libro para leer la contratapa. La temática del mismo se centraba en las almas gemelas.

Sam sopesó esta información recordando las palabras que Jim les había dedicado la noche anterior. Entonces, esa lectura era una forma de insertar la idea en sus mentes antes de que Jim iniciara sus sermones. O tal vez toda la semana sería así: insinuaciones que entrarían en sus cabezas de forma imperceptible, recordándoles una y otra vez lo importante que era respetar la marca que Dios les había regalado. Bueno, Sam había descubierto la idea de Jim y eso ahora no funcionaría en él (aunque tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera, Sam seguía creyendo en el amor de Dios) pero no estaba seguro de que Dean fuera a notarlo.

Lo miró por encima del libro.

Dean se hallaba tendido en el sillón, con un pie sobre el apoyabrazos y el otro en el suelo. Ojeaba el libro de armas con poco interés. Era entendible, habían visto esas cosas muchas veces, no era nada nuevo. De pronto los ojos verdes se posaron en Sam, que tuvo que pretender con prisa que no lo había estado mirando. Dejó el libro de autoayuda a un lado y tomó el de las leyendas. Posiblemente las conociera todas, pero era un tema fascinante que volvería a disfrutar.

—Oye —llamó Dean—, tenemos toda la semana para leer esto. ¿Qué dices si hacemos otra cosa mientras esperamos a Jim?

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro? Creo que te hace falta —bromeó—. Te estás poniendo pálido por la falta de sol.

—Basta, Dean.

—Vamos, salgamos un rato.

—Dije que no —repitió Sam con fuerza.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que se rehusó a mirar a su hermano a la cara.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? —dijo Dean con tono exasperado.

Aquello fue demasiado. Bajó el libro y lo miró directo a los ojos con rencor.

—¿Conmigo? Oh, claro, porque tú puedes ignorarme y tratarme como mierda porque sí, ¿y luego se supone que pretenda que todo está bien? No me importa que ahora te sientas mejor o si lo que tenías en el culo finalmente se fue, ¡no cambia nada!

Sintiendo una mezcla de justificado enojo y vergüenza por haber traído de regreso un tema que sin lugar a dudas había sido olvidado por los demás, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida. Dean lo llamó mientras se alejaba pero lo ignoró. Salió de la casa con un portazo y avanzó hacia la plaza que separaba la casa de Jim de la iglesia. Llegó hasta el centro y buscó un espacio donde sentarse; se dejó caer con la reparación pesada y abrió el libro mas no pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba escrito. De vez en cuanto lanzó miradas a la propiedad de Jim, esperando ver a Dean yendo en su busca. No supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado cuando eso nunca sucedió.

Al cabo de un rato el enojo se disipó.

Ya tranquilo, encontró la calma suficiente para leer. Alternó la vista entre eso y observar a los transeúntes; a veces veía grupos de chicos que avanzaban por la senda peatonal hablando con tanta fuerza que él podía oír con claridad las cosas que decían. Cerró los ojos imaginando que él también formaba parte de esos momentos, teniendo una pizca de normalidad por lo menos en sus fantasías. A la gente que veía pasar sola simplemente las seguía con la mirada, intentando descifrar quienes eran a partir de sus movimientos y el modo en que caminaban. Les inventó historias, solo porque podía.

Cuando distinguió la figura de Jim calle abajo se puso en pie con prisa y fue a su encuentro.

—Sam, mi muchacho. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Los ojos del hombre lo examinaron por costumbre, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien o que no portara nada extraño. Al fijarse en el libro centellearon complacidos, sin duda descifrando lo que el chico había estado haciendo.

—Ah, ya sabe… —Enseñó el libro, a lo que el hombre asintió.

Dean seguía en el sillón cuando entraron. Tenía una mano sobre el libro que había dejado abierto contra su pecho y la otra detrás de la nuca. Sus ojos se centraron directamente en Sam cuando se abrieron, y este no pudo más que esquivarlos apenado.

—Iré a cambiarme y luego a preparar el patio —avisó el pastor Jim dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Sam abrió la heladera en la cocina pretendiendo interés en la comida. Sintió a Dean acercarse pero hizo lo posible por ignorarlo.

—Hey —dijo su hermano.

—Hey… —respondió tras una pausa.

No había sido su intención explotar antes, pero supuso que había algo guardado en su interior que necesitaba quitarse del pecho. Sin embargo, con el enojo apaciguado, se sentía tonto por exagerar de ese modo.

Dean estaba recargado sobre una de las sillas y mantenía la vista fija en la mesa. Se rascó la nuca mientras su gesto revelaba la vacilación que hablar le causaba, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera decidir si sería lo correcto. Al final se enderezó y habló.

—Escucha, Sam… hay algo que tengo que contarte. —Mantuvo la mirada en el brazalete que cubría su marca y con dos dedos jugueteó con el cordón que lo mantenía atado a su antebrazo—. Pero no es fácil… y no va a gustarte.

Se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras. Su corazón se aceleró al comprender que su hermano hablaba en serio, que por fin sería sincero, por fin volvería a confiar en Sam como había hecho toda su vida antes de ese invierno.

—De acuerdo… Te escucho.

Antes de que Dean pudiera abrir la boca oyeron los pasos de Jim que regresaba del cuarto. Dean se aclaró la garganta y dijo con prisa:

—Más tarde. Lo prometo —agregó al ver el gesto de Sam.

Asintió, permitiéndole eso. Podía esperar, siempre y cuando Dean no cambiara de parecer en el transcurso de tiempo que les quedaba hasta que volvieran a estar solos.

Jim los llevó al patio en donde había posicionado dos muñecos de tela junto con un bolso en donde tenía el equipo que iban a utilizar. Era un hombre que disfrutaba los métodos antiguos y sus armas eran el arco y flecha, la ballesta y el propulsor. Les hizo calentar durante media hora antes de permitirles tocar alguna.

Los chicos obedecieron todas las indicaciones sin quejarse. Se lanzaron miradas durante todo el entrenamiento, y Sam sintió la expectativa crecer en su interior.

Luego de dos horas Jim les dio las tareas del hogar de esa tarde: Sam limpiaría los muebles y Dean prepararía la cena. El primero miró sospechosamente al pastor, captando un patrón en los quehaceres que les daba a cada uno, pero el hombre fingió desentendimiento. Sin más, fue en busca de los productos de limpieza mientras su hermano se dirigía al Impala haciendo girar las llaves en una mano con alegría.

—¿Hubieras preferido preparar tú la cena? —preguntó Jim al notar su expresión de fastidio—. ¿Sabes cocinar, mi niño?

—No… pero da igual. Además, se va a tomar el tiempo que quiera, seguro irá a tomar algo o a buscar chicos.

Oh, sí. Sam era demasiado consciente de que en los últimos días su hermano había preferido la compañía masculina sobre la femenina. No era algo que él debiera notar, no era algo que se supusiera que le importara, y a Sam le hervía la cara con furia cuando se encontraba atento a estas cosas. De nada servía negarlo, sus pensamientos lo traicionaban una y otra vez y eso le molestaba más que la actitud de su hermano, porque no solo se sentía traicionado por su familia sino que también por sí mismo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado con tu hermano?

Sam mojó el trapo con el producto para madera y comenzó a limpiar la mesa con fuerza.

—No estoy enojado.

—Eso no es lo que escuché. —Las palabras causaron que se preguntara qué era lo que su padre le había contado al pastor y cuál sería su perspectiva en todo el asunto; como fuera, debía estar errado o debía ver a Sam como el único culpable—, y no es lo que noto. La última vez que los vi, tú y tu hermano solo podían sonreír en compañía del otro, pero ahora percibo una distancia peculiar entre ustedes.

—La última vez que nos viste yo tenía nueve años —farfulló.

Se arrepintió al instante y levantó la mirada con culpa, esperando que el hombre viera el remordimiento en sus ojos. Jim inspiró y asintió.

—Tienes razón, Sam. Pero los hermanos no deben distanciarse. Son una de las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas, junto con los hijos, los padres, y por sobre todo…

—Las almas gemelas —repitió Sam al mismo tiempo—, ya sé, ya sé.

—Lo sabes, pero lo olvidas.

Frunció el entrecejo mordiendo la respuesta cortante que amenazaba con abandonar sus labios. Quería decirle que Jim no tenía hermanos así que no tenía idea de lo que decía, que no olvidaba en absoluto nada de eso, que Dean era el que había iniciado esa secuencia de infortunas entre ellos, pero se abstuvo.

Jim se retiró al despacho dejando que continuara con su labor en soledad.

Había terminado de limpiar la cocina y comenzado con la sala cuando el Impala volvió a estacionar en la entrada. Dean ingresó cargando cuatro bolsas del mercado y no lucía como si hubiera estado involucrado en situaciones indebidas, o por lo menos el escrutinio de Sam no detectó nada digno de remarcar.

Su hermano guardó lo que no iba a usar y se preparó para hacer la cena: lavó los vegetales, encendió el horno, preparó las ollas y sartenes, cortó, cortó y cortó. El pastor Jim regresó al oír los ruidos y caminó hacia la cocina justo cuando Sam se disponía a continuar su trabajo en los dormitorios. Al ver que Jim recogía un cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar la lechuga quiso expresar lo injusto que eso era, de pronto traicionado por el único hombre que creyó jamás iba a preferir a su hermano como hacía el resto, pero Jim le ganó y comenzó a hablar antes de que las quejas abandonaran la boca de Sam.

—Tenemos que hablar, Dean.

—¿Hm? Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—Me han dicho que tienes problemas con tu marca.

Sam se hizo a un lado para buscar refugio tras la pared y permaneció inmóvil en el lugar, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar por temor a que lo oyeran; controló el impulso que le rogaba abandonar su escondite para ver lo que los otros dos hacían. No era necesario, solo oírlo bastaría, pero ansiaba tanto ver las reacciones y los movimientos de Dean mientras conversaban que le supuso una lucha interna no moverse.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, no tiene importancia, no te preocupes.

—Mi niño, es lo más importante de tu vida…

—Sí, sí, ya lo he oído antes. No es mi clase de cuento.

—¿Por qué piensas así?

—¿Vas a decirme que iré al infierno si no lo respeto? Porque creo que en esto no tengo forma de ganar. De un modo u otro voy a terminar ahí.

—Claro que no. Dios no castiga a los inocentes por equivocarse, aún estás a tiempo de enmendar tu camino. Pero, ¿qué te hace creer que estás condenado?

Dean tardó en responder.

—Es una tontería, ¿no? Es una idiotez.

Se oyó un sonido metálico, suave, como si dejaran un cubierto sobre la mesada.

—No lo es. Tienes que entender esto, y tienes que saber que es la verdad: no importa quién sea, esta persona te va amar más allá de todo. Un amor puro, incondicional…

Dean soltó un sonido sibilante.

—No necesito escucharlo, Jim. Oye, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no ponemos un poco de ritmo a esto? ¿Eh? Voy a traer mi reproductor de música.

Ante estas palabras, Sam se escabulló en dirección al dormitorio tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo. Corrió hacia la mesada y levantó la lámpara frotando el trapo contra la superficie; Dean lo miró con curiosidad al entrar pero no dio señales de haber notado su presencia en la sala minutos atrás. En cuanto se marchó, Sam suspiró aliviado y dejó la lámpara en su lugar.

Había algo consolador en el hecho de que no fuera el único a quien su hermano rehusaba confiar el nombre que decoraba su brazo.

::::

Fue el primero en irse a acostar. Aprovechó el tiempo para avanzar con su lectura: tal y como había pensado, conocía la mayoría de aquellas leyendas pero había algunas que eran nuevas para él. Las incorporó a su memoria con vigor, agregándolas al diccionario mental de todo lo sobrenatural que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida.

Dean ingresó a los pocos minutos. Requirió parte de su control no atacarlo con preguntas ni bien lo vio cruzar la puerta. Su hermano no lo notó; se quitó los pantalones y luego la playera con dos movimientos fluidos, y Sam tuvo que apartar la mirada con un pequeño gruñido ante la palpitación irregular de su corazón. Chasqueó la lengua maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, gruñón? No dije nada —habló Dean con una sonrisa en los labios mientras subía a la cama superior de su litera.

Sam cometió el error de mirarle mientras lo hacía, y ver el cuerpo tenso por la presión ejercida causó una reacción más potente que la anterior.

—No todo gira en torno a ti, Dean.

—Seguro —respondió con sorna, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Una vez que su cuerpo estuvo oculto bajo la tela Sam se permitió relajarse y mirar. Cerró el libro y se incorporó. A diferencia de su hermano, él prefería dormir con un pantalón de algodón y una playera holgada, siempre.

—Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme —recordó sin poder contenerlo más.

Dean parpadeó varias veces, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Oh —dijo. Sam le dio el tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, temiendo que si lo presionaba su hermano decidiera echarse atrás—. Sí, es cierto. —Se removió en la cama y se aclaró la garganta. Miró a Sam a los ojos y en su expresión apareció un gesto difícil de interpretar, como si tuviera miedo y se arrepintiera de todo en su vida—. La cosa es que… Ah, bueno… Te debo una disculpa —dijo con prisa, volviendo la mirada al techo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Sí, bueno… lo que dijiste esta tarde, era cierto. _Es_ cierto. Me porté como mierda contigo, y lo lamento. —Le miró otra vez a la cara y Sam se aseguró de mostrarse imperturbable, para que viera que eso no era suficiente—. La cuestión es que… es difícil, tener una marca. Es decir… —Suspiró revolviendo su cabello con una mano—. Nadie te lo dice, pero tener una marca lo cambia todo.

Sam dudó, inseguro respecto a qué responder. Lo cierto era que la primer disculpa había bastado para desatar el nudo que, sin saberlo hasta entonces, había llevado en su interior presionando sus emociones y apuñalando sus pensamientos con alfileres imaginarios.

—¿De verdad?

Dean giró a verle y en ese momento su rostro no mostró más que sinceridad.

—Sí, Sammy. El mundo se da vuelta por completo y… no fue justo que me desquitara contigo, ¿sabes? Lo lamento, en serio. Pero no supe cómo reaccionar. Lo entenderás cuando llegue tu turno. Tú… —Se mordió el labio inferior, otra vez sin poder sostenerle la mirada—, lo sabrás entonces. Prometo no guardarte rencor cuando comiences a tratarme como basura —bromeó, aunque su gesto fue demasiado honesto para la broma.

—No voy a tratarte así, idiota.

Muy a su pesar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, rodando los ojos. Aquello que durante los últimos meses se había acumulado en su pecho, aguardando cada oportunidad para estallar, rencoroso y enojado, se desvaneció con un suspiro. Había una razón, había una explicación —si bien vaga—. Le creía, cuando decía que ese cambio se debía a la marca, porque era el cambio más radical que una persona debía experimentar en la vida junto con la pubertad.

Dean también sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante, reemplazada por algo triste.

—¿Eso era todo lo que quería decirme? —inquirió Sam, queriendo asegurarse de que no hubiera nada más.

Los ojos de su hermano encontraron el brazalete, y tal y como hubo hecho esa tarde, jugó con el cordón que lo mantenía en su lugar.

—Sí, eso es todo.

Sam asintió, se acostó y le dio la espalda para que no viera la expresión aliviada en su rostro. Creyó que costaría más que eso, que unas simples palabras no solucionarían nada, pero había subestimado el poder de una disculpa. Una disculpa de _Dean_.

De pronto sentía que podía respirar otra vez, y esa noche durmió mejor de lo que lo había hecho en todo ese invierno.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

12

John parecía al borde de la muerte, y verlo le causó una intensa preocupación (además de un repentino susto, aunque Sam no iba a reconocerlo). Estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza sobre una mano y los ojos entrecerrados. Lucía abatido, con ojeras más pronunciadas que nunca, la piel pálida, el cabello despeinado y olía fatal.

—John, en serio, necesitas dormir —decía Jim cuando Sam ingresó en la cocina.

—No, no. El rastro está cada vez más cerca. Es peligroso… Si no atrapo rápido a este transformista, acabará por llegar aquí…

—Entonces lo atraparemos juntos. —Jim apoyó una mano sobre su hombro—. No tienes por qué torturarte así.

John no respondió. Sam se sentó frente a él con su desayuno listo pero el hombre ni siquiera lo notó. En verdad estaba mal y Sam no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir. Deseó que el pastor pudiera convencerlo de relajarse, pero conocía bien a su padre y sabía que no había modo de convencerlo de nada, en especial cuando a su salud concernía

—Tengo que seguir hasta encontrarlo —murmuró con la vista fija en algún punto de la mesa.

Sam se preguntó si seguía refiriéndose al cambia-forma.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar tu salud, de nada sirve que te lleves al extremo.

John apartó la mano que el hombre mantenía sobre su hombro y eso fue todo. Jim respetó su espacio con un suspiro pesado compartiendo una mirada con Sam; sonrió en un intento por tranquilizar al joven, lo cual era innecesario: Sam ya sabía cómo era su padre y podía preocuparse pero de nada le serviría demostrarlo. Como si hubiera notado el silencioso intercambio, John levantó la mirada y observó a Sam por un momento con ojos brillantes, perdidos, luego su mirada se enfocó y parpadeó con rapidez.

—Sam —dijo.

El susodicho siguió masticando su desayuno sin prestar más atención a su padre. Dean entró poco después, silbando animadamente.

—Hola, papá, Jim, buen día. —Les dedicó una sonrisa y sus ojos se clavaron en Sam—. Sammy.

Sam pensó en ignorarlo también pero la conversación de la noche anterior regresó a su memoria y le desconcertó por un momento. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Observó a Dean como si pudiera descubrir la respuesta en su rostro, sin embargo, no encontró lo que buscaba. Su hermano continuó preparando unas tostadas mientras le lanzaba miradas breves, ampliando su sonrisa cuando veía que Sam le prestaba atención.

—Buen día… —respondió Sam al fin.

Dean enseñó los blancos dientes en una sonrisa radiante cuando se acercó a la mesa para tomar asiento. Estaba de buen humor, _muy_ buen humor. Si acaso tenía algo planeado, a Sam no le interesaba descubrirlo en lo más mínimo.

—Tengo que irme —anunció John.

—¿Ya?

—John, por favor aguarda un momento —insistió el pastor, pero su amigo no hizo caso.

—Ya saben cómo es esto. Hacen caso a Jim, y si me necesitan, me llaman sin dudar. —Se dirigió a la sala desde donde pudieron verlo recoger un bolso con armas.

—Al menos permíteme acompañarte —suspiró Jim.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida. Se produjo un silencio en la cocina brevemente interrumpido por los mordiscos que Dean daba al pan tostado. Sam terminó sus cereales y se dispuso a marcharse cuando un golpe suave contra su pie lo detuvo. Dean le había pateado con ligereza para llamar su atención.

—Ey —dijo cuando los ojos de Sam se fijaron en él—, estuve pensando… ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

—¿Conmigo? —respondió estúpidamente, asaltado por el desconcierto.

Dean se mostró entretenido con su confusión.

—¿Con quién más?

Sam abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. La idea le gustaba, y mucho, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que él y Dean no hacían algo juntos, pero al mismo tiempo le costaba distinguir lo que deseaba. Quería recuperar los momentos perdidos con su hermano, sin embargo, existía una sombra en sus pensamientos que continuaba contaminando su relación. El modo en que sus ojos se desviaron con rapidez a la boca de Dean cuando lo vio lamerse los labios era un claro ejemplo de ello.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó tras aclararse la garganta.

—Podemos ir hoy. Ayer pasé frente al cine de la ciudad y había un par de películas que podrían gustarte.

Ayer.

Dean había estado pensando en eso desde entonces. Recordó la invitación que su hermano le había hecho al día siguiente de su llegada a casa de Jim. Creyó que bromeaba entonces, y además Sam aún había guardado resentimiento contra su actitud, pero al parecer lo había dicho en serio…

—Tenemos que consultarlo con Jim.

—Hecho.

—No. Me refiero a que… no sabes cómo serán nuestros horarios, tal vez Jim nos tenga ocupados todo el día.

—Iremos mañana entonces. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hablaré con él.

—No te estoy diciendo que sí.

—¿Ah, no?

—Tengo que pensarlo.

Se puso en pie con prisa para dejar el bol en el lavabo.

—¿Cómo que "pensarlo"?

—Exactamente lo que eso significa.

Salió de la cocina y fue a la entrada, cruzó el umbral encontrando a Jim de pie a pocos pasos de la puerta observando la carretera como si aún pudiera ver a John alejándose en el coche, y se situó a su lado.

Guardó silencio por un momento, intentando captar lo que fuera que captaba tanto el interés del pastor.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, aburrido de observar las plantas.

—En la tarde tengo programado un bautismo, así que… me ayudarán a ordenar unos archivos, almorzaremos y les dejaré la tarde para que avancen con sus lecturas.

—Solo me queda un libro por leer.

—¿Sí? Hmm.

—Pensaba que tal vez podría ir a caminar.

Jim volteó para ingresar en la casa, palmeando el hombro de Sam antes de alejarse.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, mi muchacho, siempre que no te metas en problemas.

Dicho esto ingresó en la casa. Sam no tardó en imitarle, pasando de largo la cocina sin mirar a Dean, que lavaba los platos, y se metió en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha.

::::

Eran las seis cuando Sam salió de la casa.

Jim se había retirado veinte minutos antes, dejándoles atrás una simple advertencia de que fueran precavidos y que no dudaran en buscarle si algo sucedía. Los muchachos le respondieron distraídamente que no se preocupara pero el hombre no pareció del todo convencido cuando los dejó solos. Sam fue al cuarto para cambiarse ni bien el pastor se hubo marchado. Consideró vestir algo sencillo, como siempre, pero se detuvo en cuanto abrió el armario; recordó la invitación de Dean y, sintiéndose tonto, buscó la ropa más presentable que poseía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ridículo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Dean desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Te molesta? Necesito un poco de privacidad.

—Vamos, Sammy, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

Las mejillas se le enrojecieron un poco pero no debía estar sintiendo nada ni por asomo similar a lo que Sam experimentó. Regresó la mirada a la ropa en un intento por tranquilizarse.

—Sí, cuando tenía ocho. Ya no soy un niño, Dean, así que vete.

¿Era eso más raro? ¿Estaba siendo más obvio al pedirle que no lo mirara? Los hermanos no deberían tener problema al ver la piel expuesta del otro, sin embargo, era normal desear privacidad en situaciones como esas. Al final, Dean se dio la vuelta frotándose la nuca con una mano.

Sam comenzó a cambiarse sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de su hermano. No sabía por qué lo vigilaba. No era como si Dean fuera a querer verlo desnudo.

«Ridículo, ridículo, ridículo.»

—¿Ahora vas a decirme a dónde vas?

—A caminar.

—¿Sí? Bueno, entonces deberíamos encontrarnos en algún punto para ir al cine.

—Dean…

—¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón para no salir con tu único hermano.

Sam tenía una buena razón pero no iba a decirla. Nunca. Jamás. Vendería su alma al diablo antes de admitir lo que pasaba por su mente. Una vez listo, cruzó la puerta deteniéndose un momento frente a Dean, que lo miró de arriba abajo para ver lo que llevaba puesto.

—La escultura del Coronel —dijo Sam—, te esperaré ahí.

—¡Genial! Estaré a las siete y media.

—Sí, sí.

Sam salió de la casa intentando eliminar el curioso cosquilleo que le recorría el pecho, consultando su reloj de muñeca: eran las seis.

Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Avanzó con las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío que el atardecer levantaba. El otoño estaba en pleno y los días eran cada vez más frescos. No caminó tanto como hubiera querido; su cuerpo avanzaba lentamente en contraste a su mente, que trabajaba a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera prestó atención a las tiendas frente a las cuales pasaba, si alguien le preguntaba qué había en la esquina que acababa de cruzar, Sam habría respondido: «¿qué esquina?». Solo podía estar pendiente de la hora. Cada cinco minutos chequeó el reloj, sintiendo incredulidad cuando veía que tan poco tiempo había pasado seguido de una terrible vergüenza por su comportamiento.

Se repitió que debía disfrutar el paisaje, que debía apreciar la ciudad y ver a la gente, conocer el lugar, hacer actividades, no estar pensando en Dean.

Fue en vano.

Se acercó a la barandilla de un parque y apoyó el cuerpo contra el metal. Escondió el rostro entre las manos y soltó un grito ahogado, no tan fuerte como para llamar la atención pero sí lo suficiente para ayudar a calmarlo. Luego pasó las manos por su cabello bruscamente, despeinándolo por completo. Suspiró y se quedó ahí quieto, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio ante él, a varios metros, un niño que lo miraba. El pequeño estaba inmóvil, sin siquiera pestañear. Sam lo observó por un rato esperando a que el niño saliera corriendo o elaborara algún gesto, pero nunca lo hizo. Incómodo, se apartó de la barandilla y se alejó.

Consultó el reloj otra vez y descubrió que eran apenas las seis y cincuenta. Rendido, decidió caminar hasta la plaza y esperar ahí, pues de nada le servía pretender que tenía interés en recorrer la ciudad. Le llevó seis minutos alcanzar la plaza donde se alzaba la escultura del Coronel pero nunca llegó hasta la misma porque desde la distancia distinguió el llamativo coche negro en el que prácticamente había crecido. Volvió a mirar el reloj para cerciorarse de que no estaba confundido; en efecto, era temprano. Avanzó hacia el Impala con un paso más veloz que el anterior, sin darse cuenta de su prisa.

De cerca pudo ver que Dean tenía la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y los ojos cerrados. Golpeó el vidrio y Dean dio un respingo, enderezándose de golpe. Relajó los hombros y quitó la traba de la puerta para dejar entrar a Sam. Un olor potente, dulce, atacó sus fosas nasales.

—Se te hizo tarde —comentó mientras Sam cerraba.

—¿Tarde? Llegaste temprano, recién son las siete.

—¿En serio? Es que no tengo reloj.

—Claro… ¿estás usando perfume?

Dean no respondió de inmediato. Encendió el coche y puso primera antes de hablar.

—No hay nada de malo en querer oler bien, Sammy. —El susodicho resopló—. Un verdadero hombre se prepara para impresionar, siempre.

—Ugh, limítate a conducir.

Dean soltó una risita. Así que estaba de buen humor. Sam intentó disimular la sonrisa que apareció en sus propios labios. No tardaron en alcanzar el cine: era un edificio ancho con un chapitel sobre la entrada cubierta en destellantes focos de colores que iban encendiéndose entre patrones para generar atractivos juegos de luces. Era uno de los pocos cines que había en la ciudad y resultaba demasiado llamativo como para no encontrarlo, y como ya anochecía tenía la apariencia de un gran faro colorido que atraía la atención de todos los transeúntes. Dean estacionó el Impala a una cuadra del lugar, pues no había espacio en la entrada.

—¿Tienes idea de qué hay? —preguntó Sam cuando alcanzaron el edificio.

—Nop.

—Dijiste que viste cosas que podrían interesarme —le recordó Sam.

—¿Sí? Qué extraño.

Sam le dedicó una mueca antes de rodar los ojos. Debió adivinar que Dean diría cualquier cosa con tal de convencerlo.

Se detuvieron en la entrada y contemplaron los títulos. Sam sintió emociones fuertes por cada uno de ellos; había tres: una historia romántica, con aspecto en extremo empalagoso con sus protagonistas abrazados sobre un atardecer brillante, por la que Sam sintió rechazo, sabiendo que querría arrancarse los ojos antes de alcanzar el final; la segunda era de terror, un niño y una adolescente miraban algo fuera de cámara con idénticas expresiones de espanto, lo que le interesó muchísimo, y la tercera era una de vaqueros, y no necesitaba que le contaran el argumento para saber que se quedaría dormido en medio de la función.

—Seguro quieres ver la de vaqueros…

—¿Vas a querer ver la de terror? —hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Espera, ¿no vas a insistir para que veamos la del oeste? —inquirió Sam extrañado—. ¿La pasaste por alto? Los vaqueros, caballos, tiros… te encanta todo eso.

Dean observó con añoranza el poster de los cuatro hombres montados a caballo de espaldas a la cámara. Se frotó la nuca y con un suspiro dijo:

—Pero a ti te encanta el terror.

No lo pudo creer. Otorgó a su hermano unos segundos para cambiar de parecer pero no lo hizo. La noche estaba resultando mejor de lo esperado.

—De acuerdo. Genial, vamos. —Sin perder tiempo se unió a la pequeña filas que se había formado en la boletería. Cuando alcanzó el frente lo recibió una joven con el cabello teñido de azul y piercings en la nariz y las cejas—. ¿Cuánto para "Valle del horror"?

—¿La del payaso asesino? Amigo, esa está excelente, que gran gusto. —Apretó un par de botones y luego indicó—: Son setenta y cinco centavos por entrada.

Todo lo que oyó fue «payaso asesino» y eso le dejó inmóvil. Dean le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

—Podemos ver otra si quieres.

—Ya que… supongo que la del oeste gana.

—O… —Dean dudó un momento posando la vista en uno de los pósteres—, podemos ver la de romance.

—Ugh, no. No bromees.

Dean soltó una risa seca.

—Solo proponía un punto intermedio para ambos. —Sacó un billete del bolsillo y se lo extendió a la muchacha—. Dos para "Tiros lejanos", por favor.

La chica se mostró menos entusiasmada con esa elección mientras les entregaba el cambio junto con las entradas. Sam buscó en sus bolsillos alguna moneda perdida para devolver el dinero pero su hermano lo detuvo.

—Deja, yo invito —dijo.

Sam no iba a discutirlo. Parecía justo, luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Ingresaron al vestíbulo, avanzando directo hacia el puesto de golosinas, y lo primero que Sam notó al estar cerca de la barra fue que el chico que atendía era extremadamente lindo. Solo verlo le llenó de amargura. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Dean, que actuaba tan desinteresado e increíble como siempre, sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. En cuanto lo vio compartir una sonrisa con el muchacho sintió elevarse con furia las impetuosas ganas de regresar a la casa de Jim. Solo esperaba que la función comenzara pronto, porque el ritual de coqueteo de Dean era algo que no deseaba presenciar esa noche.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienen? No recuerdo haberlos visto por aquí —preguntó el chico, mirando con aprecio a Dean y luego a Sam con el mismo gesto (aunque perdió interés en el último al notar la expresión poco amigable que mostraba)—. Estoy seguro de que los recordaría.

—Ah, ya sabes, solo estamos de paso —Dean se recargó contra la barra enseñando una sonrisa de lo más coqueta.

Sam rodó los ojos, agarró la gaseosa que su hermano había ordenado para él y se alejó. No podía hacer nada para evitar que Dean coqueteara con cada persona linda que cruzara su camino, pero eso no significa que debiera quedarse a verlo.

Se detuvo junto a la escalera a observar la poca gente que había visitado el cine esa noche. El lugar estaba casi desierto. Dean no tardó en alcanzarle, deteniéndose a su lado con un ligero estrépito.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Así agradeces que pagara por todo?

—Tú insististe —rebatió Sam aceptando el paquete de golosinas que su hermano le extendía. Lanzó una mirada recelosa hacia atrás, a donde el chico que les había atendido reponía los dulces faltantes en la vidriera—. ¿No vas a tratar de conseguir una cita?

Dean siguió el trayecto de su mirada.

—Nah, no me apetece —dijo con un tono honesto, como si en verdad no le importara perder la oportunidad de salir con aquel joven tan atractivo—. La única cita que me interesa hoy es la nuestra.

Se produjo un silencio pesado entre ellos, y a Sam lo calmó comprobar que Dean también había caído en cuenta de que había dicho algo raro, aunque no lo suficiente para aplacar el calor en sus mejillas. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de reír.

—Qué imbécil, no digas tonterías.

—Perra —murmuró Dean.

Compartieron una mirada incrédula. Los ojos de Dean estaban muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Sam no aguantó más y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

—¿A qué hora es la función? —preguntó al tranquilizarse.

—Es a las ocho. Así que faltan… —Chequeó el reloj—, diez minutos.

—¿A las ocho? ¿Ya sabías los horarios?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre hay una función a las ocho.

—Solo fue suerte —rebatió Sam mientras se encaminaban a la sala.

Dean le dio un empujón suave, juguetón, y cuando Sam recuperó el equilibrio usó el mismo brazo para rodearle los hombros y atraerlo contra su cuerpo. La sonrisa de Sam se tornó tensa; el brazo de su hermano era un peso ardiente sobre sus hombros. Estaba extremadamente consciente del contacto entre ambos: era un punto intenso, más de lo que debería ser en una situación normal.

—¿Estás bien?

Tenía que apartarlo. «Empújalo, empújalo, empújalo», pero no pudo.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

El brazo de Dean permaneció donde estaba durante la mayor parte de la película. Esta no estuvo mal pero tampoco fue excepcional: Sam ignoró el inicio, concentrado en sus golosinas, y luego trató de prestar atención. A cada minuto hombres comenzaban un tiroteo sin razón aparente y detrás de los disparos había una trama trillada en la que el héroe de la película quería estar con su alma gemela, la hija del malvado alcalde. No era interesante, sin embargo, Dean estaba casi al borde del asiento encantado con lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Realizaba un gesto en ocasiones aliviado y, en otras, triunfal cada vez que el héroe sobrevivía a un tiroteo, mientras que Sam negaba con la cabeza ante los disparos que nunca alcanzaban al protagonista, quien a su vez nunca fallaba los tiros.

Pero era enternecedor ver a Dean tan compenetrado con la historia.

—Espectacular —exclamó en cuanto la película terminó y se encaminaron a la salida—, ¿te imaginas haber vivido en esa época? Los disparos, los bailes de salón, las armas…

—Ajá.

— _Solo un hombre de verdad puede con ello._ —Dean repitió la frase que el protagonista había soltado en tres ocasiones, imitando el acento texano del personaje.

—Oh, cielos…

Con una risa, Dean volvió a rodearle los hombros con un brazo, y otra vez Sam se encontró dividido entre disfrutar del contacto o apartarlo. Decidió ser fuerte y presionó el pecho de Dean para que entendiera la indirecta. Su hermano lo soltó de inmediato.

—¿Disfrutaron la película? —preguntó una voz cuando se dirigían a la salida.

Era el chico de las golosinas. Estaba recargado contra la barra y les sonreía como si le agradara ver la cercanía que Sam y Dean compartían.

—Ah, sí. Estuvo genial —dijo este último.

El chico asintió satisfecho. Lanzó una mirada a Sam notando que el gesto de enfado había desaparecido y le miró de arriba abajo, admirando que su cintura comenzaba a resaltar gracias a la anchura que sus hombros habían adquirido ese año y el modo en que los pantalones marcaban sus piernas.

—Ya nos vamos —continuó Dean con prisa, apoyando una mano en la espalda de Sam para guiarlo afuera.

—Para con las manos —se quejó Sam, curvando la espalda para que dejara de estar en contacto con la mano de Dean.

—¿Uh? Claro, ya, ya. —Guardó las manos en los bolsillos mientras avanzaban al auto—. Empiezas a atraer la mirada de la gente —murmuró de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Recién… ¿vas a decirme que no notaste el modo en que te miró?

Claro que lo había notado pero no tenía importancia.

—¿Y qué? A ti también te miran. Además, no creas que es el primero —informó, queriendo remarcar que hacía tiempo que en la calle lo consideraban atractivo. Dean tenía que dejar de verlo como un niño.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo despacio—. ¿Alguna vez recibiste alguna propuesta indebida?

—Oh, Dios…

—¿Qué? Soy tu hermano mayor, tengo derecho a preguntar. Necesito saber a quién tengo que alejar para proteger tu honor.

—Ugh. Basta, Dean.

Sam apuró el paso hacia el Impala, que aguardaba llamativo y deslumbrante entre las camionetas y los coches simplones. Lo que su imaginación perversa menos necesitaba en ese momento era a un Dean sobreprotector. Esperó a que su hermano se acercara pero Dean se detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta mostrándose dubitativo.

—Oye… todavía es temprano, ¿quieres hacer algo más?

Era la medianoche, aunque Sam no se sentía cansado en absoluto.

—¿Qué propones?

—Es una sorpresa.

No estaba seguro de que fuera a gustarle la idea de Dean. Probablemente lo llevaría a un bar o a un escenario igual de ruidoso. Fue porque esperaba esto que lo invadió la intriga cuando se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es sorpresa —repitió.

Aceleró el Impala por un camino ascendente y a los pocos minutos lo estacionó en un terreno vacío. Apagó el motor. Sam lo miró aún intrigado y, aunque no lo diría, un poco preocupado. Dean realizó un movimiento de cabeza antes de abandonar el coche; en la oscuridad, a través de las ventanas, Sam lo observó avanzar hasta el frente del auto y subir al capó. Inseguro, lo imitó. El frío de la noche lo asaltó de pronto, más pronunciado en el medio de la nada de lo que había sido en la pequeña ciudad de Blue Earth. Tomó asiento junto a su hermano.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tenemos que hacer algo? ¿No podemos solo… disfrutar? —Guardaron silencio. Los grillos cantaban a su alrededor y las sombras poco a poco tomaban forma—. Mira eso.

Notó que Dean miraba hacia arriba, por lo que lo imitó: las estrellas. La ciudad de Blue Earth era pequeña y se encontraban a una distancia considerable de ahí, por lo que la contaminación lumínica no los alcanzaba del todo. En consecuencia, el cielo estaba bañado por puntos luminosos, bellos y encantadores.

—Vaya.

—¿Verdad?

Volvieron a guardar silencio.

Dean se acomodó en el lugar de modo que su pierna rozó la de Sam.

—Esto es agradable, ¿no es así? —dijo en un tono distraído.

Sam continuó mirando las estrellas porque no quería saber lo que sentiría si giraba el rostro y se encontraba con la silueta de su hermano tan cerca de su cuerpo. Había algo tentador en la oscuridad, algo que guardaba la promesa de un secreto, que él no planeaba descubrir ni ahora ni nunca.

—Seguro —respondió con un tono similar.

—Sí. Esto está bien. Claro que sí.

Permanecieron allí durante minutos, tal vez horas. Contemplaron las estrellas hasta que el cuello les dolió y el culo les quedó tieso por pasar tanto tiempo sentados en una superficie lisa y dura. Fue esto último lo que motivó a Dean a moverse y dar así por terminada la salida. Sam no se opuso: ya estaba cansado. Había sido una noche extraña. No porque los sucesos fueran inusuales sino porque era raro recuperar esa cordialidad con Dean…

Cuando aparcaron frente a la casa y bajó del coche, Dean lo alcanzó hasta situarse a su lado y avanzaron hasta la puerta codo a codo.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó.

—Claro. Fue agradable —repitió las palabras que Dean había dicho un rato antes.

—¿Solo eso?

Dean volvió a rodearle los hombros con un brazo y Sam sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Por fortuna, ya estaban en casa de Jim y podría recostarse para esperar que la calma regresara a su mente. Lo único que no había esa noche en la casa era el mismísimo Jim; en su lugar, John se encontraba de pie en la cocina, recargado contra la mesada con la cabeza gacha, una botella de whisky y un vaso vacío en la mano. Lucía incluso peor que en la mañana.

Les dedicó una mirada de reojo y sonrió con dificultad.

—Así que estar con Jim sí funciona. Veo que se llevan mejor… —Señaló la posición en la que se encontraban.

Dean apartó el brazo al instante.

—Papá, ya regresaste…

—No porque lo quisiera. Esa cosa está por aquí. Es un bastardo inteligente. —Llenó el vaso hasta la mitad y bebió el líquido en un trago—. O bastarda. Lo mismo…

Sam y Dean intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda?

—No. Voy a… Necesito descansar. Los ojos se me cierran solos —John se llevó una mano a la frente—. Voy a terminar matándome en la carretera a este paso, ¿no sería eso chistoso? El cazador que murió siendo estúpido.

Sam y Dean volvieron a mirarse. Este último avanzó hasta el bolso que su padre había dejado a un lado de la mesa y lo recogió.

—Yo llevaré esto a la habitación.

John asintió permitiendo que Dean encabezara la marcha hacia el cuarto, siguiéndolo con paso pesado y tambaleante. Con todo, no era el peor estado en el que sus hijos lo habían visto. Por su parte, Sam guardó el whisky y lavó el vaso. Apagó las luces y mientras se dirigía al dormitorio se preguntó en dónde estaría Jim. Tal vez se hubiera acostado antes de que John llegara a la casa.

Su padre ya estaba tumbado y dormido en la cama. Dean, sentado el colchón inferior de su litera, terminaba de descalzarse.

—Buenas noches, Sammy —susurró.

—Buenas noches.

Se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

::::

Tanto John como Dean seguían profundamente dormidos cuando Sam despertó.

Realizó la rutina de la mañana con una idea en mente, pero al igual que la noche anterior no vio a Jim en la casa. Al terminar de desayunar se dirigió a la habitación del hombre y llamó, pero nadie respondió. No lo encontró tampoco en el despacho ni en el cuarto de armas. Supuso que había salido temprano para la iglesia, cosa que resultaba oportuna ya que Sam necesitaba ir para allí. Y eso hizo.

Avanzó por la plaza que separaba la pintoresca casa del pastor de la iglesia a la que el mismo había dedicado décadas de vida bajo un cielo gris y un paisaje silencioso. Se veían pocos transeúntes en ese horario.

La puerta de la iglesia estaba abierta. Sam ingresó, invadido por la pesadez del ambiente que caracterizaba el interior del edificio. A primera vista no distinguió a nadie, así que avanzó por la nave central hasta la primera hilera de bancos en donde tomó asiento. Observó la imagen de Jesús en la cruz, intentando de algún modo lograr que lo escuchara, que oyera sus pensamientos y ayudara a solucionar sus problemas, a eliminar la perversión que se adueñaba de su mente. Tal vez si suplicaba con fuerza, tal vez si rogaba lo suficiente, algo pasaría.

Giró con prisa al sentir que alguien se acercaba, relajándose al reconocer el rostro amable de Jim.

—Sam.

—Buen día…

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Jim juntó las manos sobre el abdomen, pero a Sam no le pasó desapercibido el golpeteo nervioso de sus dedos.

—Yo… ah, quería pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Podría… ¿podría confesarme?

Las palabras salieron de su pecho como una exhalación. Ahora que estaban dichas no había vuelta atrás, y eso estaba bien porque no pensaba arrepentirse. Quería decirlas para liberar su mente de esa tortura y necesitaba de alguien de confianza, que estuviera retenido por la moral, para que le oyera sin juzgarlo ni delatarlo. Aunque eso no evitó que los ojos le escocieran.

¿Qué pasaría luego? Incluso si la fe impedía a Jim contar sus secretos el hombre podría cambiar de opinión sobre él. ¿Lo miraría diferente? ¿Le trataría diferente? Daba igual. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer si de ese modo lograba que Dios le ayudase.

—Ah. Ya veo. —Había algo extraño en el tono de Jim. Sam se frotó el rostro y lo miró bien: el hombre se mostraba apenado—. Mira… ¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto en casa?

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, mi niño, pero necesito ver a tu padre de forma urgente.

—¿No puede esperar? Por favor.

—No, en verdad lo siento.

Le miró con incredulidad. Había preparado su ser para exponerse a la vulnerabilidad y ahora se sentía como si el pastor acabara de echarle un balde de agua helada.

—Pero…

—¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?

Increíble.

—Está… —Se aclaró la garganta—, está en la casa. Pero por favor. Necesito esto, necesito hablar con usted, necesito que Dios me escuche.

—Y lo hará, muchacho, lo hará. Luego. Ahora, si pudieras… —Con una mano indicó el camino para que Sam avanzara primero.

Así lo hizo, aún sin poder creerlo. Regresó por el camino lanzando miradas a Jim, que avanzaba detrás de él y no a su lado, pero solo recibía una sonrisa a cambio. No hubo un intento de conversación ni alguna clase de pregunta de por medio. Sam se sentía… decepcionado.

Cuando llegaron al terreno de la casa se encontraron con que Dean buscaba algo en el baúl del Impala.

—¿Papá despertó?

—Nop, sigue dormido. —Volteó a verlos. Debía haber despertado poco antes porque tenía la mirada adormecida y el gesto relajado.

—¿Adentro? —pregunto Jim.

—Por supuesto… —El entrecejo de Dean se frunció un momento antes de volver a fijar su atención en Sam—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No es nada…

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, cerró el baúl y avanzó hacia la entrada, pero, por algún motivo, decidió voltear a verlo una vez más. En cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una expresión de alarma torció su rostro. Sam giró, impulsado por el gesto, justo cuando Jim estiraba el brazo para aferrarle del cuello. En la mano contraria sostenía un cuchillo.

—Lo siento, niño —dijo.

La mano le temblaba. Estaba dudando.

Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que Dean se interpusiera entre ellos, estirando el brazo para protegerse del cuchillo que terminó abriéndole un gran tajo en el antebrazo. Sam cayó al suelo mientras los otros dos forcejeaban. Estiró la pierna y ambos tropezaron, quedando Jim sobre Dean, que no dejaba de sangrar; era notoria la falta de fuerza en el brazo herido. Sin perder tiempo Sam se lanzó sobre el pastor e intentó aplicarle la llave que el mismo hombre le había enseñado, pero Jim lo sacudió de encima con facilidad. En el impulso se aferró de la camisa del hombre logrando apartarlo de su hermano. Sin embargo, ahora de pie, Jim tuvo más libertad para golpearlo, dándole en la quijada y el abdomen. Sam trastabilló hacia atrás, jadeando.

Jim se había vuelto loco.

Al otro lado, Dean trató de ponerse de pie pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido: Jim lo notó y le pateó la cara. Su hermano cayó al suelo y ya no se movió. Con un alarido, Sam corrió hacia el pastor e intentó embestirlo a la vez que aferraba la mano armada para quitarle el cuchillo.

Nunca antes había peleado con Jim, no de verdad, pero jamás imaginó que el hombre sería tan increíblemente fuerte. Volvió a empujarlo como si Sam no fuera más que un crío pequeño al que no costaba nada hacer a un lado.

—Te juro, muchacho, que… —Jim no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

Se oyó un estallido y la mitad del rostro del hombre explotó, su cuerpo impulsado hacia un costado a causa del impacto. Sorprendido, Sam giró el rostro y descubrió a su padre de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una escopeta en mano. La bajó sin borrar la expresión grave que decoraba su rostro: la expresión del cazador profesional, sin dudas y sin misericordia.

—Papá… ¡le disparaste a Jim! —exclamó Sam.

—Ese no era Jim.

Dejó el arma a un lado y corrió hacia Dean. Sam hizo lo propio. El golpe le había dado directo en la cara y lo había dejado inconsciente, pero la herida más grave, la del brazo, era la que requería atención.

—¡Ve por el botiquín! ¡Ahora! —ordenó John mientras rompía la tela de la manga para poder observar la herida.

Sam obedeció al instante, corriendo tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Por suerte estaban en la casa de Jim y el hombre contaba con un botiquín real, útil, en nada parecido a la miserable bolsa con instrumentos caseros que John cargaba para todos lados dentro del Impala. No tuvo que revolver el lugar, sabía en dónde se hallaba dispuesto: sobre la estantería de la sala a la vista para que en un caso de emergencia no se demoraran en recogerlo.

Cuando regresó al exterior encontró a John muy quieto con la vista fija en el antebrazo de Dean. Estaba pálido y tenso, como si hubiera visto algo aterrador. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos sufría un daño como ese.

—¡Papá! —llamó Sam para hacerle reaccionar.

Él parpadeó y, como si regresara en sí, abrió el botiquín y comenzó a trabajar en la herida.

—Sam, ve a la iglesia y busca a Jim.

—¿Qué? No, déjame ayudar…

—¡Sam! —gritó John—. ¡Haz lo que te digo! Debajo de la sacristía hay un cuarto, busca allí. Estos monstruos usan espacios subterráneos. _¡Ya!_

No lo miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que hacía, pero Sam buscó en su rostro algún indicio de que su padre lo necesitaba ahí. No hubo ninguno. Chasqueando la lengua obedeció, dirigiéndose a la iglesia con el cuerpo tembloroso y la mente llena de preocupación.

::::

Jim no estaba en el cuarto debajo de la sacristía. Sam lo oyó pedir auxilio desde una cabina cercana a la iglesia, en donde había un antiguo pozo que conectaba a las alcantarillas. El transformista lo había atacado por la espalda y lo había dejado atado allí dentro.

Para cuando regresaron a la casa Dean había despertado pero lucía en mal estado. John se encontraba de pie ante la ventana, observando el exterior con aire contemplativo y melancólico.

Los mayores se encargaron del cadáver mientras que Sam acompañó a Dean hacia la habitación.

—Una mala mañana, aunque no supera la vez que tuviste gases toda la noche —bromeó Dean mientras se dejaba caer en la cama inferior.

Sam le acomodó la almohada y las cobijas mientras su hermano buscaba una posición adecuada para el brazo vendado.

—Deberías ir a un hospital —dijo con seriedad, aunque sabía por experiencia que los cuidados de John surtían efecto a pesar de no ser convencionales.

—Nah, está bien. Solo necesito un par de días y estaré como nuevo. —Una mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro.

Sam apretó los labios, deseando insistir pero sin querer molestarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba. Miró sus manos un momento.

—Dean, gracias. Me salvaste.

—¿Por qué lo agradeces? Claro que te salvaría, tonto, eres mi hermano. Eso hacemos. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro, ¿no?

Asintió. Las palabras de Dean despertaron una nueva cuestión, una que no sabía si debía abordar.

—Escucha… —Decidió decir finalmente. Su hermano merecía estar preparado para la bomba que John tenía en manos—, hay algo que debes saber. Sobre tu marca.

Ante esto Dean, que había cerrado los ojos para relajarse, levantó la cabeza con actitud alarmada.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿No notaste que hubo que vendarte el brazo de Dios?

Dean miró las vendas con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de caer en cuenta de ello, como si acabara de notar que habían tenido que quitarle el brazalete de cuero y que mientras estuvo inconsciente su piel y el nombre que tanto empeño había puesto en ocultar quedaron expuestos al mundo sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Pasó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Quién me vendó?

—Papá.

—Oh. ¿Estabas con él?

—No. Pero… estoy seguro que lo leyó.

—Por supuesto que lo leyó. —Dean dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada manteniendo los ojos fijos en la madera que sostenía al colchón superior—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Si lo vi? —Su hermano asintió—. No, claro que no.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera tuviste un poco de curiosidad?

Las mejillas de Sam ardieron con culpa.

—Bueno… no estaba pensando en eso en el momento. Y papá no me permitió quedarme lo suficiente.

—Claro. —Dean soltó un suspiro lento, rendido—. Así que papá sabe. En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

A pesar de las palabras podía notarse su preocupación.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y John ingresó en la habitación. Se detuvo en la entrada y alternó la vista agitada entre sus hijos varias veces, luego la clavó en el escaso espacio que había entre ambos. Sam miró a Dean para comprobar si él entendía lo que ocurría con John, pero su hermano tenía la mirada alarmada atenta a su padre.

—Sam, espera afuera —ordenó John.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora.

De mala gana se levantó y salió del cuarto. John cerró la puerta tras de él para que no pudiera oír lo que sucedía dentro. Lanzó una mirada de odio a la madera que se interponía entre ellos pretendiendo que era su padre a quien miraba. Se encaminó a la cocina haciendo notar su fastidio.

—Tú padre está agitado, no te enojes con él —le dijo Jim en cuanto lo vio tomar asiento.

Acercó una taza de té y la deposito en la mesa para él.

—Pero no tiene que actuar como un… —se interrumpió a tiempo. Lanzó una mirada apenada al pastor que rio por lo bajo. Tenía moretones en la cara y se veía agotado. Sin duda había pasado una pésima noche—. Lamento no haberte encontrado antes.

—Mi niño, la culpa no es tuya. Todos tuvimos un mal día. —Se tocó las heridas con la yema de los dedos—. Lo importante es que estamos bien.

—¿Cómo supo que tenías contacto con mi padre?

—Tu padre es más sentimental de lo que deja ver. Al parecer lleva una foto de cada uno de nosotros con él a todas partes; desgraciadamente esta criatura logró verlas.

Sam no iba a cuestionar el porqué su padre tenía una costumbre tan sensible, al fin y al cabo, Dean también llevaba en la billetera fotografías de aquellos que le importaban. Sabía que era porque no podían despegarse de la gente que amaban.

Bebieron en silencio.

Había terminado la taza poco antes de que John saliera del cuarto y fuera en su búsqueda. Asomó a la sala y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera. Suspirando, Sam así lo hizo, asintiendo en respuesta al silencioso consuelo que Jim intentó transmitirle con el rostro.

Salió al patio en donde John lo esperaba de espaldas a él con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada concentrada en los árboles.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Sam cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

John inspiró hondo.

—Sam. Lo que siempre te enseñé… lo que siempre has dicho sobre las almas gemelas, eso que deseas respecto a encontrarla y ser feliz… Mejor olvídalo.

—¿Qué?

—No pierdas tu tiempo esperando. Olvídate de todo lo que te dije, estaba equivocado.

Sam frunció el ceño, completamente tomado por sorpresa con el repentino tema.

—Espera, espera. ¿A qué viene esto? Además, ¿no nos habías traído aquí para reforzar ese pensamiento? ¿Para que aprendamos a "respetar la marca que Dios nos regaló"?

—Ya no importa eso. Nos iremos cuando tu hermano esté en mejores condiciones.

No lo miraba. Mantenía los ojos oscuros lejos, distantes, apartados de Sam y del mundo, abiertos sin ver. Aquello empezaba a molestar a Sam. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle a la cara mientras decía todas esas ridiculeces.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? —John no respondió; esto agitó más a Sam—. No, lo único que quiero es conocer a la persona a la que estoy destinado y tener una vida feliz. Lo único que siempre quise fue tener lo que mamá y tú tenían, vivir esas historias, tener a alguien que me ame…

Aquello no solo era lo único que siempre había anhelado, sino que también era lo único que compartía con su padre. Lo único en lo que ambos siempre habían estado de acuerdo. Y ahora el hombre pretendía arrebatárselo, hablando igual que Dean.

John volvió a tomar aire con más lentitud que antes, como si intentara retrasar todo lo posible sus siguientes palabras.

—Nunca tendrás nada de eso, hijo.

Le hubiera dolido menos que su padre lo abofeteara. Instintivamente retrocedió, mirándole con incredulidad, luego con desprecio.

—¡Púdrete! —bramó.

Dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa con prisa sin esperar a ver la reacción de su padre. Le daba igual. El hombre se lo merecía. Ignoró a Jim y con ojos llorosos corrió hacia la habitación, olvidándose que Dean estaba dentro. Cuando entró descubrió que su hermano también lloraba, aún recostado en la cama.

Entonces los dos eran unos llorones. Pero, ¿qué importaba?

Ninguno preguntó la razón del llanto del otro y ninguno intentó hablar al respecto. Se acompañaron en silencio, sabiendo que al final ambos pretenderían que nunca sucedió.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **SaV21:** Sí, lo entiendo, a mí me sucede eso con la mayoría de las historias que sigo. Supongo que no se puede evitar, en especial con los fics en progreso, creo que el paso del tiempo influye mucho u.u Además, como solo me gusta escribir sobre pensamientos y emociones no se me da bien generar intriga. Pase lo que pase aprecio que lo hayas leído y que hayas dado siempre tu opinión!

 **Cielo caído:** síí, así fue, no se atrevió… Y aproveché la ocasión para engañarlas a todas UuUr

 **GreenEyeSPN:** Aquí está! 3


	14. Chapter 14

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

13

Sam tenía dieciséis años cuando perdió la virginidad y, como solía ser constante en su vida, había una dualidad respecto a lo que sentía sobre el hecho en cuestión. Le enorgullecía haber tenido relaciones a una edad más temprana que su hermano, pero, a su vez, no fue como lo había imaginado. Vanessa se había acercado a él al comienzo de la clase de biología y le había pedido ayuda para estudiar, y en la tarde, cuando se sentaron a la mesa y Vanessa le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, ignorando los libros completamente, Sam supo que lo único que no harían sería estudiar.

Sam tenía un cuarto de motel a su nombre y una curiosidad tremenda, por llamarle de algún modo.

Fue incómodo y extraño, además, sus cuerpos no encajaban. Al principio. Era el instinto rechazando lo que no correspondía pero ninguno de los dos tenía una marca aún, por lo que continuaron adelante a pesar de la tensión. Y cuando el cuerpo superó a la mente… vaya que se sintió bien. Sam por fin comprendió por qué la gente no perdía tiempo esperando algo que podría nunca llegar.

Vanessa visitaba su habitación todos los días después de clase, y durante el fin de semana iba con un bolso pequeño y se quedaba a dormir, aunque eso era lo que menos hacían. Juntos aprendieron a conocerse de un modo que solo la intimidad permitía; Sam descubrió cómo era un cuerpo femenino bajo sus manos, aprendió a explorar entre su piel y la de otra persona, y mientras buscaba lo que su compañera quería encontró lo que él también disfrutaba. Descubrió los lugares correctos donde acariciar, descubrió el significado de los suspiros y los gemidos, descubrió el sabor de una mujer en su boca y el placer de una boca en su hombría.

Se moría de ganas por contarle a Dean. Pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin resultar engreído.

Le daba miedo contarle a Dean. Pero no existía un motivo lógico para justificar su renuencia.

Su padre y su hermano no regresarían hasta el fin de semana siguiente, como un simple llamado telefónico le dio a entender, por lo que ese sábado fue el primero desde su primer encuentro íntimo en que no vio a Vanessa al finalizar las clases.

Sam casi no podía controlar la anticipación. Con esa se cumplirían tres semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Dean, y aunque intentaba no contar los días su mente siempre terminaba traicionándolo. Su mente siempre lo traicionaba cuando recibía noticias de que su hermano iba a regresar.

Contrario a lo que hubiera deseado, la distancia solo servía para aumentar esas ansias.

Solo _oír_ la voz de Dean le dejaba sin aliento y en verdad agradecía que no pudiera verle mientras hablaban por teléfono porque no tendría modo de justificar la forma en la que debía cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aferrar el puente de su nariz hasta causar dolor para controlarse.

—… así que estamos a pocos minutos de ahí —siguió diciendo Dean, ajeno a lo que sucedía al otro lado de la línea.

—Claro, gracias por avisar.

—Por supuesto. Oye, y… ah, papá ya viene, tengo que cortar.

Antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo, la llamada finalizó. Observó el aparato en su mano con el entrecejo fruncido.

« _Ahí viene papá», «Debo colgar, papá está cerca», «Ah, no puedo seguir hablando, si papá se entera…»,_ siempre era lo mismo. La conversación era interrumpida y terminada abruptamente a causa de John. ¿Y no era ese el problema? ¿Por qué no podía hablar con su hermano como cualquier persona normal? ¿Por qué tenían que hablar en susurros, a escondidas, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, algo prohibido? Sam no era idiota, y aunque lo fuera, hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de lo que John hacía. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado un año desde que John dejara a Sam estudiando y arrastrara a Dean de cacería tras cacería a lo largo del país. Un año en que había hecho todo lo posible para no dejarles solos, para acortar el tiempo que pasaban juntos, para evitar que tuvieran privacidad. Sí, se oía como una teoría conspirativa y si lo decía en voz alta sin duda la gente lo consideraría paranoico, pero Sam estaba seguro de lo que veía.

Pero ya no le importaba. A esas alturas le daban igual las razones de John, el porqué hacía lo que hacía. Ya no tenía ocho años como para recurrir a un amigo imaginario para tolerar la ausencia de su padre y su hermano, ni tampoco tenía catorce como para creer que podía huir y encontrar una vida de fantasía. No. John se olvidaba que ahora su hijo tenía dieciséis y no iba a perder su tiempo con esas tonterías; iba a hacer lo que todo adolescente abandonado a sus recursos: disfrutar la oportunidad de hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

¿Y Dean? Pues su hermano podía joderse por permitir que John actuara de ese modo. Le correspondía ser el que llamara en secreto y hablara en susurros luego de haber mantenido la cabeza gacha, obediente, mientras Sam exigía que John les dejara en paz.

(Al final, Sam se había cansado y el deseo de pelear le abandonó por completo.)

Se limitó a vivir la vida, esperando a que su familia regresara al motel cada cierto tiempo, deseando volver a ver a su hermano por razones que había aprendido a ignorar. Podría pasar semanas o meses, pero el sentimiento siempre estaba ahí. Y Sam lo odiaba —pero también lo amaba—.

Esa vez no fue la excepción. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió la llave en la cerradura del motel y oyó las voces al otro lado de la puerta. Acomodó su ropa, su cabello y se dejó caer sobre la cama en una pose en apariencia relajada, pero con el cuerpo tan tenso por la expectativa que sintió que se evidenciaba su falsedad. Levantó una de las revistas que había sobre la cama y fingió que leía, pero su mirada estaba fija en la puerta. Cuando vio entrar a Dean desvió la vista hacia el papel, disimulando.

—Hola, Sammy —saludó Dean con una sonrisa devastadora.

Se acercó a otra de las camas para dejar el bolso cerca del armario, sin apartar la mirada de Sam en ningún momento. Por dentro, Sam fantaseaba con que Dean también ansiaba verlo durante ese tiempo separados, que la misma electricidad lo recorría cuando sus miradas se encontraban luego de días sin verse y que en las noches pensaba tanto en él que terminaba viéndolo en sueños; entonces recordaba que para Dean esa distancia despertaba una inocente preocupación por un hermano al que seguía considerando un niño indefenso y se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó intentando aparentar desinterés.

—Dean, ve a recoger lo que falta —ordenó John mientras dejaba dos bolsas sobre la mesada. Sam le miró con fastidio al tiempo que Dean obedecía con un suspiro—. Sam. —Fue todo lo que el hombre dijo a modo de saludo.

Sam lo ignoró fijando su atención en la revista de misterio que sostenía en manos. Leyó sobre un supuesto avistamiento ovni en Colorado mientras de fondo oía a Dean yendo y viniendo, depositando cajas, armas y bidones dentro de la habitación. Cuando terminó, se desperezó con un sonido gutural, estirando los brazos. Incapaz de detenerse, la mirada de Sam voló hasta el abdomen de su hermano, esperando ver una fracción de piel; al darse cuenta de lo que hacía apartó la vista, frustrado, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de John, que le miraba fijamente. Había una expresión sombría pero resignada en su rostro, una a la que Sam no quiso continuar expuesto.

La idea de que John _supiera_ era otro motivo para sentir nauseas.

—Sam, tu hermano y yo estamos cansados —dijo John dando un trago a su bebida—, prepara la comida.

Tensando la mandíbula, no sin antes enviar una mala cara a su padre, Sam se levantó y caminó hasta las bolsas. No era demasiado trabajo, en verdad: solo debía calentar la comida precocinada que su padre había comprado, sin embargo, que el hombre le pidiera algo —que le hablara, sencillamente— le irritaba. Todo de John le sacaba de quicio, incluso su sola presencia.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —ofreció Dean al notar su gesto. Sam y John le dirigieron idénticas miradas tajantes, ordenándole con ese simple gesto que se mantuviera al margen; soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza—. Qué divertido es estar en familia… —murmuró.

Sam aplastó la culpa, el sentido de responsabilidad que le reprochaba lo justo que era hacer algo tan mínimo por ellos cuando su único esfuerzo en el día era divertirse y estudiar, pero no podía aceptarlo cuando era un pedido de su padre. Quizá, si fuera Dean quien se lo pidiera estaría dispuesto a ceder, ¿pero John? Le hervía la sangre por la furia mientras prendía el horno de solo pensar en que estaba obedeciendo a su padre.

—Entonces… —continuó Dean a los pocos minutos, incapaz de completar la frase. Chocó las palmas pensando en qué decir para llenar el silencio, sin embargo, John tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?

—Bien —respondió Sam sin apartar la mirada del queso que comenzaba a derretirse dentro del horno.

—¿Bien? ¿No tienes nada más que decir?

Giró para dedicarle a su padre una sonrisa tensa pero sarcástica.

—Nop. Nada.

John llevó el vaso a sus labios con un meditativo «hmm» que dio fin a la conversación. Dean volvió a suspirar pero ninguno le prestó atención. De mala gana, Sam colocó los platos sobre la mesa y, al cabo de unos minutos, sacó la comida del horno. Olía a plástico y, al probarla, su sabor era el de plástico, pero estaban acostumbrados.

—¿No tuviste ningún pleito? —preguntó John de pronto.

A Sam le llevó unos segundos comprender que seguía hablando del tema anterior.

—¿Esperabas que lo tuviera?

—¿Y qué hay de tus notas?

—Excelentes. Puedo enseñarte mi boletín si quieres.

—Siempre fuiste un estudiante modelo, Sammy. Eres todo un nerd —agregó Dean con tono ligero, palmeando el hombro de su hermano a modo de juego.

John entrecerró los ojos, mirándole como si acabara de cometer una insolencia, y Dean, por algún motivo, regresó la atención a su comida removiéndose en el asiento y agachando la cabeza. Como si acabara de hacer algo malo. Sam apretó los puños ante esta situación; ambos le enfurecían: Dean por dejarse dominar y John… solo por ser él. Claro que no culpaba a su hermano, pues nada de eso estaría sucediendo si no fuera porque su padre había encontrado una nueva excusa para demostrar lo miserables que podía hacerlos año tras año.

—Nada emocionante, entonces. —Finalizó John, bebiendo más de lo que comía. Dean también bebía pero aún estaba en su primer vaso de cerveza mientras que John ya había abierto su segunda botella. Sus palabras terminaron de irritar a Sam.

Lanzó una mirada a Dean, lamentando que esto no fuera a quedar entre ellos, una conversación que en su imaginación iba a ser privada, un secreto para compartir y susurrar experiencias lejos del oído atento de su padre. Pero la necesidad de fastidiar a John era mayor. Quería echarle en cara que su intento por dejar abandonado a Sam había resultado en algo beneficioso para el muchacho.

—Ah, yo no diría que _nada_ —murmuró, haciendo la mímica de beber agua para generar suspenso—. Digo, tengo dieciséis años, ¿sabes? Y tengo todo el cuarto de un motel para mí. —John enarcó una ceja como toda señal de que le prestaba atención—. Te imaginarás que a mí… —Hizo una pausa. ¿Qué era Vanessa? Buscó la palabra que más afectaría a John—… _novia_ le encanta.

Entonces las cejas de John se alzaron, pero no mostró desaprobación. Más bien, se veía complacido. Era odioso.

El susurro de una conversación lejana picó sus oídos. Tal vez a John realmente no le importaba. Tal vez en verdad de un día para otro había perdido toda ilusión por el destino que Dios había marcado en ellos.

 _Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?,_ pensó.

—¿Novia?

—Así es. Lo bueno de estar solo es que puedo buscar la compañía que se me apetezca.

—Ya veo.

Y de pronto John lucía más relajado, más tranquilo. Sam le gritaría si tuviera el valor suficiente. Buscó la mirada de su hermano; ahora definitivamente lamentaba no haber guardado esa información para cuando estuvieran solos, sin embargo, la boca de Dean estaba tensa y el entrecejo arrugado. Parecía que había aliviado a John y contrariado a Dean, lo que no tenía sentido. Había causado el efecto inverso que buscaba: quería alterar a su padre, hacerle pensar en la irresponsabilidad que cometía al dejar a un adolescente solo, al mismo tiempo que quería despertar orgullo en su hermano, hacerle pensar en que ya era un hombre y que tenían más cosas en común que una vida repleta de elementos sobrenaturales.

Como siempre, Sam sintió que él era el problema en esa ecuación de tres dígitos.

El teléfono del motel sonó. Dean se levantó a contestar sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran. A juzgar por su lado de la conversación, la recepción del motel tenía una llamada en espera para pasar; una vez que las líneas conectaron resultó ser una llamada para John por parte de otro cazador. Con desgana, el hombre aceptó el auricular y contestó con un gutural «¿qué?». Oyó lo que el otro le decía, lanzó una mirada conflictiva a sus hijos y, tras meditarlo unos segundos, respondió:

—De acuerdo, allí nos vemos. —Colgó. Se frotó el rostro y con un suspiro anunció—: Era Lucas. Está en la zona y quiere salir a tomar. —Antes, John no habría dudado en salir corriendo hacia el bar con tal de ahogar sus penas en alcohol, ahora, sin embargo, alternó una mirada dubitativa entre sus hijos fijándola al final en el mayor—. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

—Uhm, estoy cansado…

La respuesta agravó la expresión de John. Por su parte, Sam sintió el repentino impulso de levantarse y tirar la mesa en un acto puramente dramático pero que sin duda le libraría de las ganas de golpear algo que recorría su cuerpo. Se levantó, sí, pero en lugar de tirar la mesa a un lado recogió los platos, caminó hasta el lavabo y comenzó a lavarlos con fuerza.

—No vaya a ser que nos quedemos juntos un momento, como hermanos que somos —gruñó.

—Basta, Sam —reprochó Dean.

Se sintió traicionado. Frotó los platos con más fuerza, apretando los dientes. Con la misma brusquedad mojó su antebrazo, que había comenzado a arderle, intentando calmar el escozor con el agua fría mientras pretendía no oír lo que hablaban a su espalda.

—Intentaré volver cuanto antes… Esto es… —John dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, agotado—. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto… De verdad es inevitable.

Sam no volteó ni siquiera cuando hubo terminado de lavar los cubiertos. Aguardó hasta que su padre se hubo marchado, cosa que llevó más tiempo del necesario; sin duda, el hombre habría tenido un debate mental muy intenso porque dejar que sus hijos tuvieran una relación normal parecía ser lo último que deseaba permitir. Si se lo preguntaban, Sam diría que aquella vida maldita finalmente había vuelto loco a su padre. Por fortuna nadie se lo preguntaba. Se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse. Como suponía, John se había marchado. Solo quedaba Dean, de pie frente a la puerta frotándose la cabeza como si la situación le causara angustia en vez de ira.

Sam le sonrió con picardía en cuanto vio que la costa estaba despejada pero Dean evitó su mirada.

—¿Y?

—¿ _Y_ , qué? —respondió su hermano pretendiendo que buscaba algo en uno de los bolsos.

Sam rodó los ojos.

—¿No vas a preguntar? Ahora tengo novia, ¿no vas a preguntarme cómo es?, ¿cuándo empezamos a salir? —inquirió frotando su antebrazo; luego mostró una sonrisa atrevida—. ¿Cómo es en la cama? —añadió, esperando despertar el interés en su hermano, sin embargo, todo lo que consiguió fue que Dean tensara los hombros, soltase el bolso con fuerza y le diera la espalda. Aquella no era en nada parecida a la reacción que Sam había imaginado—. Vamos, Dean, al fin podemos hablar de esto, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿"Al fin"? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de estos temas con mi hermano menor?

—Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Todos lo hacen! Además, ya nunca pasamos tiempo juntos y casi no tenemos nada en común, pensé que… pensé que al menos íbamos a tener algo de qué hablar.

—Pues no quiero hablar de sexo contigo, y eso es todo. —Realizó un movimiento horizontal con la mano, como si diera el asunto por terminado. Buscó el control remoto y se encaminó a la parte de la habitación que servía como espacio para las camas y en donde el televisor se encontraba. Se detuvo antes de sentarse y miró a Sam como si acabara de oler algo horrible—. Espero que hayas cambiado las sábanas, al menos.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué me tomas? Cambié todas.

—¿Cómo que todas?

—Bueno, hay tres camas para una sola persona. Cuando Vanessa viene, junto las camas para tener más lugar, ya sabes…

Fue un placer observar el cambio en la expresión de Dean. Sam no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque si no iban a conversar como había pensado entonces al menos podía molestarlo un poco.

—Sam, te juro que…

—Cálmate, todo está limpio. No exageres. —Bufó, pasándolo de largo y recostándose sobre la cama para continuar hojeando la revista.

Dean se acercó despacio hasta tomar asiento al borde de la cama de Sam, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su cintura rozara los pies del menor, y encendió el televisor. Toda la atención que Sam podría haber depositado sobre la revista se disparó al instante hacia el punto de contacto que había entre ambos, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario contra sus dedos fríos. Una idea impúdica acudió a su mente: se imaginó frotando el pie contra el cuerpo contrario, deslizándolo por la pierna de Dean en un movimiento lento y provocativo, atreviéndose luego a cambiar el rumbo, ir más al centro, buscar… Se aclaró la garganta, intentando silenciar su mente y no pensar en nada más. Había llegado a un impasse respecto a los deseos que sentía por Dean, aprendiendo a aceptarlos por falta de una posible solución pero sin perder el deprecio que les tenía.

—¿Vanessa, eh? ¿Así se llama? —preguntó Dean de pronto.

A Sam le llevó unos segundos responder, distraído por los problemas de su mente.

—Sí, va a mi curso —añadió, ilusionado con la prospectiva de que Dean quisiera hablar sobre el tema, después de todo. Pero su hermano siguió mirando la televisión en silencio, y por mucho que esperó, ya no hubo respuesta de su parte.

Con un bufido, Sam abandonó su intento por aparentar que la revista le interesaba. Se levantó y fue hacia el refrigerador —lamentando la perdida de contacto entre su cuerpo y el de Dean— en donde buscó algo para beber. Había una botella de agua, un paquete de cervezas y tres latas de gaseosa. Alternó la mirada entre los tres, intentando descifrar qué era exactamente lo que su paladar le pedía en aquel momento. Agarró una de las latas y antes de apartarse, una nueva idea, una que sí era bienvenida, le detuvo; lanzó una mirada a su hermano, que seguía atento al televisor, y, comprobando que no lo viera, tomó una segunda lata y la agitó. Con ambas latas en mano regresó a su lugar, tendiéndole la lata afectada a Dean al pasar. Este la aceptó algo sorprendido con el gesto.

—Gracias, Sammy.

Le palmeó la pierna antes de que Sam se alejara, un gesto que definitivamente no se sintió para nada especial. Dejó su bebida sobre la mesita de luz y regresó a su posición anterior para observar el desenlace. Como esperaba, al momento de abrirla la presión del gas se liberó sobre Dean, mojando sus muslos. Él se puso en pie con una exclamación ahogada manteniendo la lata lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo causando que Sam estallara en carcajadas.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Cielos, ¡tu cara!

—Oh, ya verás…

Dean no completó la amenaza. En lugar de eso se lanzó hacia Sam con velocidad. Había diversión en su mirada y una intensa expectativa se encendió en Sam al verlo gatear sobre la cama para llegar hasta él. Por supuesto, se dejó alcanzar riendo. Levantó las manos para defenderse cuando lo tuvo encima y Dean no tardó en aferrar sus muñecas para intentar apartarlas; forcejearon un momento hasta que Sam, débil por la risa, se dejó vencer. Dean sostuvo sus manos a cada lado sobre el colchón y emitió un sonido profundo con la garganta. Sam dejó de reír al instante.

—¡No, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pero su hermano ya preparaba los labios para dejar caer la mucosa acumulada en su boca. Sin embargo, Sam era ahora tan alto como él —si no es que lo superaba por unos centímetros— y sus hombros eran ya más anchos que los de Dean. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, no le costó revertir la situación: con un impulso invirtió sus posiciones quedando encima de Dean con una sonrisa triunfal que se convirtió en una suave risa al ver la expresión pasmada de su hermano.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó con sorna para quebrar el silencio.

Dean no respondió. Ni se movió. Era como si haber sido repentinamente superado por Sam le hubiera descolocado por completo. Entonces tragó con fuerza, un movimiento que se vio marcado a lo largo de su garganta, y abrió más las piernas, levantando los pies para rodear los muslos de Sam. La sonrisa se esfumó al instante de sus labios. De pronto, Sam fue consciente de todos los puntos en los que sus cuerpos se encontraban y, con un escalofrío, su mente le recordó que aquella era una pose muy similar a la que últimamente utilizaba con Vanessa. Escaneó el rostro de Dean con el pulso acelerado al tiempo que diversos escenarios cruzaban su imaginación. Cuando Dean volvió a tragar con fuerza —en el momento en que él pensaba en lo sencillo que sería impulsarse hacia adelante, empujar con la cadera, inclinar la cabeza— Sam se apartó de un salto, sin delicadeza, perdiendo el equilibrio dos veces encima del colchón. Se sentó al borde de la cama de espaldas a Dean intentando controlar la respiración mientras frotaba su antebrazo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, uno que rogaba solo él fuera capaz de sentir.

—Papá tiene razón —dijo Dean.

—¿Qué?

Sam giró para verle con indignación, molesto solo con oír que le daban la razón a John y más aún cuando era Dean quien lo hacía. Por su parte, Dean continuaba acostado con la vista fija en el techo. Se frotó los ojos e imitó a Sam, sentándose del lado contrario para darle la espalda también.

—Voy al bar. Iré a buscar a papá, yo… —No pudo terminar la oración.

Se levantó y se colocó la chaqueta.

—¿Qué? Pero, Dean… vamos, no seas… —Sam ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

Guardó silencio al sentirse como un hombre despechado que ruega por la atención de su pareja. Dean salió por la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Y así sin más, Sam volvía a estar solo. No porque su familia estaba lejos en una cacería sin fin, sino porque su familia prefería alejarse de él a pesar de que por fin estaban en la misma ciudad luego de semanas apartados.

Pues, al diablo con ellos. A Sam no le importaba. Claro que no.

(Eso prefería pensar.)

Regresó a la cama, enfurruñado. Rascó su brazo con frustración y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, bajó la mirada hacia la zona con el corazón alborotado y la expectativa en la garganta. Pero no vio señales de nada más que las marcas rojas que sus uñas habían dejado sobre la piel maltratada. Aquello no aminoró su emoción; sabía lo que significaba. En ese instante, más que nunca, deseaba levantar la cabeza y anunciarlo, pero no había nadie allí para oírle. Estaba solo. Quería salir corriendo, alcanzar a Dean y contarle; incluso deseaba que John cruzara la puerta en ese preciso instante para poder exclamar que por fin estaba sucediendo, por fin iba a llegar su destino.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir y la falta de alguien a quien expresar su emoción le dejó lleno de amargura cuando la alegría del momento se marchitó.

 _Tal vez solo es un sarpullido_ , pensó con desánimo.

Como fuera, se dirigió al baño y aplicó crema sobre la zona, decidido a cuidar su piel lo mejor que pudiera. Sabía que era usual en las personas rascar con furia la franja en donde la marca se manifestaba dejando daños permanentes que adornarían el nombre del destinado por siempre. Sam no sería uno de esos.

::::

No supo a qué hora su padre y hermano regresaron, pero cuando despertó —de un sueño interrumpido por los sonidos a su alrededor— los descubrió ya vestidos, recorriendo la habitación para asegurarse que no olvidaban nada y con los bolsos preparados junto a la puerta. Una mirada veloz al reloj le mostró que era demasiado temprano y que, posiblemente, su familia ni siquiera había descansado. Tal vez ambos acababan de regresar del bar. No sería una sorpresa que así fuera.

John no tardó en notar que Sam tenía los ojos abiertos y los miraba, aunque cansado.

—Estás despierto, bien. Lucas tiene un caso en el que está trabajando, así que iremos a ayudarle. —La expresión pálida de su padre le confirmó que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche—. Estaremos en contacto.

Se quedó allí de pie, como si esperara algo. Detrás, Dean cargaba los bolsos; cuando salió del cuarto lo hizo sin mirar a Sam y sin despedirse. No regresó. Al cabo de unos segundos John suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Cuídate, Sammy. —Apagó las luces y salió.

Y así de fácil, Sam volvía a ser una familia de uno.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez, creyó que lo había soñado todo. Fueron los pequeños detalles delatores —las tazas sucias con café en el lavabo, las sábanas arrugadas en la zona donde alguno había tomado asiento en algún momento de la madrugada, las botellas de cerveza vacías en un rincón— y el peso de la memoria los que le afirmaron lo contrario.

No había terminado el desayuno cuando decidió llamar a Vanessa. Aún tenían todo el domingo por delante.

La muchacha no dudó en aceptar. Estuvo frente a su puerta antes del almuerzo y no más de media hora después la tuvo sentada sobre él, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo torpe que nunca habían practicado en ese ángulo, desnuda y jadeando. Trató de concentrarse en ella, de disfrutar aquel placer sin perderse por completo en las sensaciones de la carne, recordar que era ella quien estaba con él haciéndole sentir de tal manera. Falló reiteradas veces. Su vista iba a parar a un punto lejano, inexistente, o sus párpados caían, olvidados.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Vanessa al cabo de un rato, cuando hubieron terminado y permitieron un descanso a sus cuerpos. Sam la miró con curiosidad, sin comprender—. Ya conoces a tu alma gemela.

Le tomó varios segundos entender a qué se refería. Incapaz de controlarlo, se removió intentando deshacerse de la tensión que dominó su cuerpo.

—No sé de qué hablas…

Fingió, y si Vanessa era siquiera un poco observadora, se daría cuenta de que debía fingir también. Era cierto, de alguna forma, que la naturaleza podía reconocer a quien el destino le tenía deparado incluso sin saber el nombre que decoraría la piel del cuerpo en la adultez, pero era ridículo afirmar que, en una situación de éxtasis, el nombre de esa persona escaparía de los labios, inadvertido. En su opinión, era un invento que los embusteros utilizaban para excusarse ante sus parejas que el resto de la gente había adoptando con el tiempo porque se había hecho demasiado popular como para resultar falso.

Una estupidez. Una gran estupidez que Vanessa afirmó cuando abrió la boca, sonriendo emocionada, sin duda creyendo que lo que estaba por compartir sería agradable.

—Dijiste "Dean". ¿Quién es?

Y, a pesar de todo, la mentira que Vanessa parecía creer era mucho más preferible a la realidad de Sam.

Esa fue la última vez que habló con ella. Cuando él terminó lo que tenían al día siguiente, Vanessa lloró en el baño y luego inició una campaña para poner a todas las mujeres de la escuela en su contra. Al parecer, había más en esa relación de lo que Sam había creído.

Daba igual.

El verano se acercaba, de todas formas, y en cuanto llegara, los Winchester desaparecerían de aquella ciudad junto con los restos de la primavera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

14

—¿Usaste protección?

Sam estuvo a punto de escupir la fruta que masticaba. Miró escandalizado a Bobby, pero el hombre mantenía el mismo gesto de siempre: un semblante tranquilo que parecía gritar «idiota» sin necesidad de esforzarse para ello.

—Cielos, Bobby.

—¿Eso significa que no?

—¡Claro que no! Digo… ¡sí, usé!, pero no necesito que me lo digas…

—¿Siquiera sabes cómo ponerte un condón?

Sam se hizo hacia atrás en el asiento, exasperado, y se puso en pie para darle la espalda.

—No sé para qué te lo conté.

—Claro que sabes —respondió Bobby, como si fuera obvio—. Estás aburrido, y eres un adolescente, quieres presumir que al fin te creció el pelo ahí abajo. —Levantó su vaso de whiskey en un saludo sarcástico—. Pues felicidades, ahí lo tienes. Ahora, rézale a Dios o cualquier deidad en la que creas para que en unos años un niño no llame a la puerta diciendo: «hola, papá, te estaba buscando» porque créeme, si piensas que luchar contra monstruos es difícil, no tienes idea de lo que te espera.

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro, pero se permitió una sonrisa a sabiendas de que el otro no podía ver su expresión. Eso era lo que necesitaba, alguien que demostrara que las cosas que Sam hacía le importaban. Se sentía bien.

—…desearas mil veces luchar contra un hombre lobo con tus propios puños antes que criar a un niño… —Continuó Bobby.

—¿A Dean también le diste esta charla?

—Claro que sí, pero tu hermano no fue tan estúpido como para venir a decírmelo en la cara. —Bobby hizo una pausa para beber y luego agregó, con cierto respeto—. O tan valiente. —Justo entonces se percibió en aumento el estridente ritmo de una guitarra que daba vida a "Welcome to de jungle"—. Hablando del diablo… —murmuró Bobby.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada para recibir al Impala, que iba con las ventanas bajas dejando escapar de su interior la inigualable voz de Axl Rose. Dean asomó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, moviendo los labios al compás de la letra; llevaba unos lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos y alzó una mano para agitarla en el aire. Sam resopló para disimular una risa.

—Idiota… —murmuró Bobby, pero había afecto en su tono.

—¡Eh, Sammy, Bobby! Les trajimos el almuerzo —anunció Dean al abrir la puerta, sosteniendo una bolsa con el logo de Piggly Wiggly en una mano y un cartón con gaseosas en la otra—. Baja mi mochila, ¿quieres? —dijo antes de inclinarse dentro del vehículo y salir con una bolsa pequeña, transparente, colgando de su boca. Adentro había una generosa porción de tarta.

—Sam, ayuda a bajar las cosas —ordenó John, abandonando el asiento de piloto.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro profundo, semejante a un gruñido, intentando transmitir su fastidio con la mirada pero John lo ignoró pasando de largo y siguiendo a Dean al interior de la casa. ¿Qué sentido tenía repetir lo que Dean había dicho? Su hermano al menos sabía utilizar un tono amistoso para motivarlo. Bobby apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, distrayéndolo. Lo miró con simpatía.

—Te ayudo.

Avanzaron el trecho hasta el coche, Sam dirigiéndose al asiento trasero y Bobby hacia el baúl. Dos bolsos negros ocupaban el asiento y en el espacio que quedaba entre este y el delantero había una bolsa blanca inclinada hacia un costado, probablemente derribada por el movimiento del vehículo sobre la carretera. De mala gana, se colgó los bolsos a los hombros y luego estiró la mano para levantar la bolsa. Chasqueó la lengua cuando el contenido se deslizó del interior del plástico hasta caer bajo el asiento. Dejó los bolsos en el suelo y se inclinó dentro del coche para recogerlo, sintiendo una repentina curiosidad al notar lo que era: un guante de baseball, nuevo y de aspecto caro, con un moño amarillo atado en un extremo. Había una tarjeta unida al moño. Levantó la vista cuando Bobby cerró el baúl, posicionando su cuerpo de modo que el hombre no pudiera ver lo que hacía, pero Bobby siguió de largo sin mirar dentro del coche con un aburrido:

—Apresúrate, muchacho.

En cuanto se alejó, Sam regresó la vista a la tarjeta. Curioso, la abrió.

" _Para el mejor hijo del mundo."_

Una serie de emociones cruzaron por su mente en menos de un minuto. Sorpresa, porque su padre no era de los que hacían regalos tan personales y con un toque de cariño. Luego vino la confusión. Estaban en septiembre, por lo que tanto su cumpleaños como el de Dean se hallaban a meses de distancia. Tuvo entonces la terrible revelación de que aquel regalo, sin duda, debía ser para Dean. Era su hermano quien más disfrutaba de aquel deporte y era su cumpleaños el más próximo. Seguramente John lo había visto y, contando con el dinero suficiente, había decidido no perder la oportunidad incluso si debía mantenerlo escondido el resto del año. Lo que automáticamente despertó el enojo en Sam, quien ese año había recibido un cupón arrugado con un 20% de descuento en helados de un John agotado cuya única presencia ese día fue entregarle el papel con un simple «feliz cumpleaños» antes de retirarse para descansar. La envidia no tardó en asomar su horrible cabeza, notando el material resistente con el que estaba formado el guante. Nuevo y caro. Para el mejor hijo del mundo.

—¡Sammy!

Y ahí estaba él.

Con prisa, guardó el guante en la bolsa y la introdujo en uno de los bolsos de John. Podía estar enojado, pero no era tan imbécil como para arruinarle la sorpresa a Dean.

—¿Qué haces ahí metido? —preguntó este recargándose contra la puerta.

Sonrió encantado al ver como Sam debía arrastrarse sobre el asiento para abandonar el coche. Ahora que Sam lo superaba en altura, cualquier momento donde su tamaño resultase inconveniente eran motivo de gozo para él y Sam detestaba lo abierto que era a la hora de expresar su burla. Ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular, el maldito. Sin cuidado le pasó uno de los bolsos, asegurándose de empujarlo un poco.

—Oye, tranquilo. ¿Así me agradeces haber preparado el almuerzo?

—Comprar comida chatarra no es algo que deba agradecer.

—Es la intención lo que cuenta.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Y ahora por qué estás así? ¿Otra vez estás en tus días? Diablos, Sam. Tienes que ir a un médico para que te revise, esto no puede ser normal…

Sam intentó propinarle una patada pero Dean la esquivó con facilidad, riendo. Pensaba seguirle hasta lograr su cometido, sin embargo, la voz de John los detuvo.

—Dean.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Se hallaba en la entrada con las manos a la cintura y unos lentes de sol idénticos a los que Dean llevaba que lo hacían lucir como un policía resentido con la vida. Tal vez eso era, al menos con sus hijos. La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció; chasqueó la lengua y como un soldado obediente se encaminó hacia la casa, susurrando un agrio: «sí, ya voy», que desquició a Sam. Una vez que su hermano se adentró en la casa y Sam se convirtió en el centro de atención del padre, levantó el bolso y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza.

—¡Sam! —rugió John, pero el susodicho le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse—. Sam, regresa aquí en este instante. ¡Sam!

Lo ignoró. Se perdió entre el cementerio de coches y plantas sin molestarse en alejarse demasiado de la casa, sabiendo que John no realizaría el esfuerzo de seguirle. Desde su escondite pudo oír las voces distantes de los otros. Alguno, Bobby o Dean, había salido de la casa, atraído por los gritos de John, sin embargo, su voz no eran más que un murmullo mientras que la autoritaria de su padre se oía fuerte y clara.

—Déjalo. Más vale que aclare su cabeza antes de regresar. Y ni pienses en darle algo de lo que compramos, con ese comportamiento no va a… —Las palabras se perdieron cuando John se alejó, sin duda hacia el interior de la casa.

Sam pasó una mano por su cabello sintiéndose tonto. Pero aún estaba molesto. Apretó sus ojos con los nudillos y, al cabo de un rato, apartó las manos con un suspiro. Su mirada fue a parar sobre su brazo. Con lentitud levantó la tela de la camisa y observó la piel de su antebrazo. Allí, entre las franjas rosas que sus uñas habían generado minutos antes cuando, sin percatarse, había rascado la zona, se diferenciaban unas líneas pequeñas y rojas. Sam las observó con desánimo, distanciado de su propio cuerpo. Al principio, había creído que las líneas eran el producto de una herida causada por sus uñas, pero por más precauciones que tomó y el control que llevó a cabo —revisiones periódicas, cremas humectantes, vendas y paños fríos— las líneas no desaparecieron, al contrario: se duplicaron. Una observación más cercana reveló que no eran heridas, sino que portaban la simetría y la apariencia de lo que sin duda algún día llegaría a convertirse en un conjunto de letras. Y eso sería fenomenal, Sam estaría extasiado de dicha, si no fuera por aquel pequeño detalle.

Las líneas eran rojas. No negras, como debían ser. _Rojas._

¿Por qué?

Jamás, en sus casi diecisiete años de vida, había oído de algo similar. Ni siquiera había encontrado registro de un caso parecido en los documentos que guardaban las bibliotecas de cada estado que él y su familia habían visitado durante los últimos meses. Tampoco había encontrado casos médicos similares que pudieran explicar el motivo o, como mucho, demostrarle que aquello era posible, que había sucedido antes y que si bien era extraño no resultaba imposible. Nada. Si alguien como él existió alguna vez, o habían mantenido el caso en silencio, o nadie había querido dejar pruebas del hecho.

Por eso estaban ahí, ahora, en casa de Bobby. Técnicamente, según John, estaban ahí porque se rumoreaba que brujas rondaban el área y era conveniente detenerse en casa del hombre en lugar de pagar un motel, pero aquello había sucedido luego de que Sam expresara lo mucho que extrañaba a Bobby y le recordara que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verlo. Cosa que era verdad, pero lo cierto es que Sam necesitaba los libros de Bobby y sus conocimientos. Si alguien sabía algo, entonces ese sería Bobby. El hombre que, en su mente, era el más sabio y que poseía todos los recursos conocidos por los cazadores. Así que mientras John y Dean se lanzaban a la carretera en busca de monstruos que matar, Sam inventaba excusas para quedarse en la casa e investigar la biblioteca de Bobby, ignorando las sospechas que comenzaba a levantar en su familia.

Llevaban cuatro días durmiendo allí y aún no había encontrado nada relacionado al color de la marca que Dios les había regalado.

—Ya estás grande para estos berrinches.

Sam no se molestó en levantar la mirada. Continuó observando las líneas en su antebrazo con calma, reconociendo las pisadas a la perfección. Cada uno tenía un andar particular que se oía distinto contra la superficie y aquellas eran las únicas pisadas en el terreno que no le preocupaban.

—No es un berrinche…

—¿Y cómo le llamas a esto?

—Le llamó "alejarme de lo que me fastidia". Me evita el estrés.

—Vaya, que chico listo. —Bobby se sentó junto a él apoyando una cerveza en el suelo y con la otra mano extendió un tupper de plástico que contenía una abundante cantidad de ensalada— . Ten, traje tu almuerzo.

Sam arrugó el ceño con repulsión —ignorando que tres años después la cadena de comida rápida dejaría de fabricar elementos de esa calidad y los reemplazaría por plástico barato, altamente contaminante, que producirían en masa todos los días y que harían que Sam extrañase los tuppers con la sencilla PW que los distinguía—.

—¿Ensalada de Piggly Wiggly? ¿Sabes que eso es peor que las hamburguesas que venden ahí?

—Díselo a tu hermano, él lo compró —respondió Bobby encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés.

Aceptó la comida, removiendo la lechuga con el tenedor de plástico que venía incluido antes de murmurar:

—Creí que papá no quería que me dieran mi parte.

—Sí, pero tu padre no puede decirme qué hacer. —Bobby le dio un leve empujón con el codo y Sam no pudo reprimir una sonrisa—. Entonces… ¿quieres charlar de eso? —Señaló con la cabeza el antebrazo expuesto del muchacho.

Sam negó.

—No hay nada más que hablar.

Era la verdad. Bobby era el único a quien Sam había confiado su situación, no porque decidiera que el hombre era el único que podía saber sino porque no le había quedado más opción. ¿Cómo iba, si no, a encontrar los libros adecuados? ¿Cómo iba a explicar su necesidad por el material? Y si Bobby tenía información al respecto, ¿cómo más iba a pedirla? El hombre era capaz de leer entre líneas, en especial cuando se trataba de los Winchester, sabiendo por experiencia que ninguna pregunta era casual o inocente. Así que no había tenido más remedio que contarle bajo la promesa de que no le diría nada a John. Bobby había asentido, inseguro y solo tras un largo debate, y luego había bebido dos cervezas en el sofá sin pronunciar palabra.

—Diablos, muchacho. Sabes que si encuentras algo puedes contar conmigo —dijo, aunque era lo que llevaba diciendo durante esos cuatro días pese a que nunca encontraban información nueva.

—Gracias.

Comió en silencio mientras Bobby bebía la cerveza. La ensalada de Piggly Wiggly era insulsa y la sal era todo lo que le daba sabor pero era mejor que nada, además, era la intención de Dean lo que contaba. Había terminado de comer cuando, luego de una larga pausa en la que Bobby y él contemplaron el cielo entre columnas de coches oxidados, la voz de John se hizo oír otra vez.

—¿Bobby?

Sam miró al hombre en cuestión con súplica. No tuvo que decir nada, pudo notar en su mirada que Bobby comprendía. Se puso en pie dedicándole un último gesto empático antes de doblar la esquina entre los coches e ir al encuentro de John. Sam pudo oír parte de lo que hablaban.

—¿Te vas otra vez? Diablos, John, acabas de llegar.

—Es una emergencia.

—¿De qué tipo?

John evadió la pregunta.

—Necesito que vigiles a los chicos. ¿Prometes que lo harás?

—Solo son muchachos, déjales algo de libertad…

—Bobby.

Cualquiera fuera el intercambio silencioso que tuvieron a continuación fue finalizado por un suspiro de Bobby.

—Demonios. De acuerdo…

—Me llevó la camioneta.

—No me sorprende.

Oyó los pasos sobre la tierra, la puerta de un coche abrirse y cerrarse, el motor y, por último, las ruedas que se alejaban.

—Ya puedes salir de tu escondite —dijo Bobby al cabo de un rato.

Sam se levantó y avanzó el corto trayecto que había realizado entre el laberinto de coches hasta llegar a Bobby y la entrada de la casa.

—No me escondía —rebatió.

—Ajá, —Bobby le observó un momento, un brillo que delataba el cariño que sentía por los Winchester apareció en su mirada—, idiota.

El tono suave con el que lo dijo delató su aprecio y fue imposible para Sam no sentirse querido, incluso cuando se trataba de un insulto.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a ser nuestro guardia ahora? —preguntó con amargura.

Bobby resopló.

—Muchacho, yo no soy perro guardián de nadie. Tú y tu hermano ya están grandes como para necesitar una niñera, y no sé si lo notaste pero no soy ninguna Mary Poppins.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la casa. Sam se permitió una sonrisa. Sabía que aquella era la forma ruda de Bobby para decirle que estaba de su lado, además, cualquier persona cuerda reconocería lo ridículo que John era al insistir en no dejar solos a sus hijos. Cualquiera menos Dean, aparentemente. Y hablando de Dean: lo encontró en la sala acostado en el sofá con los pies sobre el apoyabrazos y una revista de rock en manos. En la mesita había un pilón de revistas, la primera de ellas siendo una edición de "Hermosas asiáticas pechugonas". Sam frunció el ceño.

—¿Porno, Dean? ¿En serio?

Su hermano sonrió sin apartar la mirada de las hojas. Había algo alegre en aquel gesto, como si acabara de alcanzar alguna meta.

—Son para Bobby, lo juro —respondió con tono de marido acorralado.

Sam se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—¿Sabes que papá le pidió a Bobby que "nos vigile"? —No pudo evitar decir. Moría de ganas por quejarse o, como mínimo, compartir la amargura con alguien.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Dean. La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

—¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Pero su hermano no agregó nada y Sam comenzó a sentirse como un tonto ahí de pie sin respuesta—. Al menos Bobby no es un imbécil y prometió dejarnos en paz.

—Papá tampoco es un imbécil.

—¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?

—No lo defiendo, —Cerró la revista y se incorporó—, pero a veces ustedes se comportan igual y eso me pone nervioso.

—Al menos no soy el que _intenta_ ser como papá.

Dean, para el completo deleite de Sam, se puso rojo.

—Yo no _intento_ … ¿qué estás…? ¡Jah! —De un salto se dirigió a la cocina, sin duda escapando de la verdad.

Bobby bajó las escaleras solo para encontrarlos aun discutiendo tonterías en la cocina. Los observó un momento: Dean recargado contra la mesa con una cerveza en la mano, Sam mirándole desde la puerta de la heladera en donde seguramente trataba de encontrar algo saludable entre toda la basura que Bobby tanto disfrutaba. Eran hombres, ya. Lejos habían quedado los niños que alguna vez fue capaz de levantar en brazos y que en la privacidad de su mente había llegado a considerar hijos propios. Sam, que aún era considerado por ley un menor, se había vuelto tan alto en los últimos años que Bobby debía tomarse medio minuto para matar esa fría nostalgia y el pánico que le generaba comprobar lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado. Cuando sus chicos rieron y una sonrisa amenazó con formarse en sus labios, Bobby supo que era suficiente.

—¡Oigan! —interrumpió—, no sé dónde creen que están pero esto no es un spa. Si van a quedarse aquí entonces van a poner sus traseros en movimiento y ayudar con la casa.

Los hermanos asintieron de distinto modo, Dean con un rastro de burla y Sam con determinación. Eran tan distintos, sus muchachos.

Eran únicos.

Pero uno de ellos tenía algo extraño en la sangre, y eso le inquietaba más de lo que ninguna criatura sobrenatural podría lograr en su patética existencia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

15

—Ya bésense —murmuró con exasperación.

—¿Hm?

Rafael levantó la mirada, atento. Sin duda pensaba que le hablaba a él, pues no había nadie más que ellos en el salón del trono. A veces se sumergía tanto en las historias que olvidaba que solo Él podía verlas. Ante sus ojos cruzaba cada momento en la vida del universo pero desde afuera solo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Por suerte, Rafael no era intrusivo. Era, de sus cuatro predilectos, el más indiferente. Como esperaba, el joven regresó la atención a sus medicinas y Él regresó la atención al túnel al final de su visión.

Había tantas historias. Tantos dramas, tantos giros, llanto, risas, _amor_ … Él las conocía todas, las sabía todas. Las había visto reiteradas veces. Pero esta… _esta_ era particular. Había nacido de su ingenio, de su lado más pícaro, y aunque sabía perfectamente cómo iba a terminar no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. Porque esos hermanos estaban esquivando el guion y, si bien al final regresaban al camino correcto, era interesante observar esas pequeñas vueltas inesperadas. ¡Y qué camino tenían por delante! Anhelaba ver los cambios que esos dos iban a causar en su obra maestra.

Los vio irse a dormir y cerró la conexión que mantenía con sus almas, de pronto desanimado. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del trono, ya aburrido.

 _Cambio._

Qué palabra increíble. Él tenía la habilidad de cambiarlo todo, pero, para Él, nada era diferente. Él sabía todo, una vez que algo se formaba Él ya lo conocía a la perfección tanto por dentro como por fuera, su principio y su final. Era… aburrido. Y agotador.

Estaba cansado.

—¿Nunca sientes deseos de hacer las cosas de un modo diferente? —preguntó a su hijo.

Rafael volvió a mirarle, esta vez con extrañeza.

—¿Sentir…? —repitió, probando la palabra en su boca.

—Olvídalo.

¿Cómo iba su hijo a entenderlo, si había sido creado con un propósito único y sin un alma para cuestionarlo? Esas preciosas criaturas que se habían multiplicado durante todos esos siglos de libertad.

Las amaba tanto, pero eran demasiado repetitivas. Nacían, sufrían, morían. Volvían a nacer. Era aburrido. Era aburrido verlas hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de interactuar con ellas. Cuando llegaban al cielo eran sombras de lo que una vez fueron en la tierra: sumisas, relajadas, pacíficas, satisfechas. Habían cumplido su ciclo de vida y en muerte ya no les quedaba nada más que demostrar: no habían deseos, no había envidia, no había hambre ni lujuria. Solo… eran. Y el infierno no era mejor. Almas torturadas eternamente, ¿qué tenía eso de interesante? Solo una semana —luego de que su ira inicial al ver lo que esos demonios hacían con su creación desapareciera— era suficiente para volver al infierno el lugar más tedioso del universo.

Pero Él quería cambios. Quería cambios reales.

Tenía tantas historias por contar, por crear, pero solo Él las veía, ¿y dónde estaba la satisfacción en eso? ¿Dónde estaba el reconocimiento? Sí, quizá los humanos agradecían las cosas que Él les daba, pero no era suficiente. Quería estar ahí, verlos a los rostros y que ellos lo vieran a Él cuando agradecían. Vamos, que estaba harto de que lo imaginaran como un barbudo en toga o una nube brillante.

Se levantó de un salto, negando cuando Rafael realizó el ademán de seguirle.

Avanzó por el cielo, contemplando a sus hijos, contemplando las almas dormidas en sus mundos perfectos. Llevaba millones de años en ese lugar. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a verle pasar, tan seguros de que el Padre de todo siempre estaría ahí para protegerlos. Pero ¿qué pasaría el día que Él no estuviera? ¿Qué ocurriría si Él simplemente… desaparecía? Soltó una risa solo de pensarlo. Y entonces se le ocurrió que podía hacerlo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sabía que sus hijos estarían bien, eran adultos, ya. Sabía que sufrirían, pero las almas en la tierra sufrían todos los días y aun así seguían adelante por cuenta propia.

Sería interesante. Muy interesante. Y Él podría tener el cambio que añoraba. Podría seguir haciendo sus cosas, esta vez desde un lugar oculto y privado, lejos de la adoración de sus hijos y de la perfección que debía mostrar. Podría seguir viendo todo como un espectador, poniendo su mano en el tablero cuando era imperativo pero, por lo demás, permitiendo que los sucesos se desenvolvieran de forma azarosa. Y Él podría estar ahí, podría participar. Dejar de ser un mero espectador.

Podría seguir creando historias, de un modo diferente. Podría contar su historia favorita y compartirla con los humanos.

Podría ser escritor. Podría ser… _Chuck_ , el escritor.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba en su vida. Un buen cambio.

Decidido, más a gusto de lo que había estado en milenios, abandonó el cielo por la puerta trasera. La puerta que ningún ángel sabía que existía porque Él acababa de crearla.

 **...**

 **Gracias a esas hermosas personas que siempre me dejan un review diciendo lo que piensan del fic!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La marca de Dios**

16

Contempló el agua y el reflejo del sol que se devolvía sobre la superficie como pequeños diamantes. El lago estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo como Sam lo recordaba de su infancia, cuando Bobby los traía para nadar o enseñarles a pescar. Dean interrumpió aquella paz al correr sobre los tablones del muelle y zambullirse. Emergió agitando la cabeza de modo que un arco de agua se levantó sobre su figura.

—¡Vamos, Sammy! No me dejes así —llamó.

Sam lanzó una mirada a Bobby. El hombre había desplegado un asiento de playa sobre el muelle y se había sentado junto a la pequeña heladera de viaje en donde estaban las cervezas y las gaseosas. Abrió una lata, notó que Sam lo observaba, y la levantó en señal de apoyo. Un silencioso: «Anda, idiota, diviértete». Con un suspiro y cierta incomodidad, Sam se despojó de su ropa hasta terminar en calzoncillos, igual que Dean. En cuanto su cuerpo quedó expuesto posó la vista sobre el viejo brazalete de cuero que cubría su creciente marca.

Pertenecía a Bobby.

—Ya no lo necesito. —Fue todo lo que el hombre dijo al entregárselo esa mañana cuando Dean insistía en que debían ir al lago y divertirse antes de que los días de calor se acabaran. Al notar la expresión de Sam, agregó—: Acéptalo y ya. Siempre pensé que algún día se lo daría a mi hijo, de todos modos.

Eso fue lo que bastó para que Sam decidiera aceptarlo, completamente agradecido.

Ahora, junto al lago, pudo notar que los ojos de su hermano se fijaban en el accesorio pero no logró identificar el gesto que mostraba. ¿Sentiría un poco de intriga? Deseaba que así fuese. Solo Dios sabía lo que Sam sería capaz de dar por conocer el nombre en el brazo de Dean. ¿Una mujer? ¿Un hombre? Las últimas aventuras amorosas de Dean parecían indicar al último, pero todo era posible en ese mundo. Inició una carrera por el muelle y se lanzó también al agua, cerca de su hermano. Cuando emergió, Dean continuaba mirándole con el mismo gesto.

—¿Qué?

En respuesta, Dean le tiró agua en la cara con ambas manos. Sam cerró los ojos e intentó apartar el rostro, luego procedió a devolverle el ataque hasta que ambos terminaron riendo y persiguiéndose a lo largo del lago. Cuando Dean se detuvo para permitir que lo alcanzara, Sam sintió el revoloteo de la dicha palpitar en su pecho. Los dos eran adultos, o casi, y cada ocasión en la que podían permitirse jugar de aquel modo, igual que críos, se sentía como una joya valiosa forjada por los momentos donde podían tocarse y sentir la calidez del cuerpo contrario sin el temor a que fuera demasiado raro, demasiado extraño para el ojo ajeno. Dean dejó que pusiera una mano sobre su cabeza y lo hundiera para luego zafarse y devolverle el gesto. Por un largo rato pretendieron que luchaban cuando en realidad se trataba de un juego de "tira y suelta" en el cual se empujaban el uno al otro tanteando hasta qué punto podían llegar.

De algún modo los brazos de Dean terminaron rodeando a Sam para retenerlo, para evitar que escapara, y él no podía dejar de reír, sintiendo el pecho de su hermano contra su mejilla, las piernas entrelazadas bajo el agua, la voz y los suspiros contra su oído, roces en partes del cuerpo que no debían rozar, ni siquiera por accidente. Era… era demasiado. Sam sentía que iba a explotar. Que iba a cometer una estupidez.

—Pausa, pausa. Me rindo —exclamó.

Dean lo apretó más contra su cuerpo antes de dejarlo ir.

—Nunca vas a ganarme, Sammy —dijo, sonriendo victorioso—. No importa qué tan alto te vuelvas siempre vas a ser el pequeño perdedor.

Le lanzó agua otra vez pero más que borrarle la sonrisa solo consiguió que Dean riera con fuerza. Nadó de regreso al muelle antes de que su hermano pudiera reiniciar el forcejeo, dirigiendo una mirada sutil a Bobby; el hombre los contemplaba con la segunda lata de cerveza abierta en mano. Por suerte, en su gesto no había sospecha de ningún tipo, solo la expresión seria de siempre que parecía expresar un deseo por protegerlos y ahorcarlos al mismo tiempo. Avanzó hasta el lugar donde habían dejado las toallas, oyendo que Dean también abandonaba el lago y se acercaba a las mochilas, y con los ojos cerrados se frotó la tela por el cuerpo secándose lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando miró atrás descubriendo que Dean se había sentado sobre su propia toalla y se pasaba protector solar por los brazos. Pensó en una estupidez, la misma clase de estupidez que unos segundos atrás había interrumpido su juego fraternal. Una estupidez que se había instalado en su cabeza y que estaría asomando su horrible ansia durante la siguiente hora, hasta que volviera a descender a lo profundo de su conciencia. Ya sabía cómo era, llevaba resistiéndola dos años. Nunca le había hecho caso, hasta el momento Sam había sido más fuerte y había logrado resistirla una y otra vez, por eso, se sorprendió en sobremanera cuando abrió la boca y preguntó:

—¿Necesitas que te lo aplique por la espalda?

Vio el modo en que Dean abrió mucho los ojos, mirándole como si le acabara de acusar de algo inaudito, y decidió fijar la vista en Bobby por temor a notar en su hermano cosas que no deseaba ver (sospecha, desagrado, burla). Bobby tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol. Mientras, el monstruo en el pecho de Sam parecía removerse emocionado, acelerando su corazón mientras la mente no dejaba de gritarle: estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—De acuerdo, ya que te ofreces… —respondió Dean en un hilo de voz luego de un largo rato en silencio.

Se aclaró la garganta entregando la crema a Sam, quien resistió el impulso de hacer lo mismo en un intento por calmar los nervios que parecían anudados en su garganta. Aceptó el tubo, observó cómo Dean se acomodaba boca abajo y se arrodilló a su lado. Vació una buena cantidad de crema sobre su mano sin dejar de lanzar miradas a Bobby mientras se decía que aquello no sería diferente al contacto que habían intercambiado dentro del agua, entre juegos y forcejeos, sin embargo, en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto con la espalda de Dean sintió que una energía eléctrica ascendía por sus brazos hasta alcanzar su pecho. Los músculos de Dean se tensaron bajo sus palmas y Sam tuvo que pasar saliva con fuerza para obligarse a moverlas. Pensó en hacerlo rápido, esparcir la crema de forma veloz y terminar con aquella situación que él mismo había provocado, en lugar de eso, su cuerpo decidió tener el control y frotar la espalda de Dean tan lento como fuera posible. Lanzó una mirada en dirección a Bobby una última vez antes de rendirse y sumergirse en la sensación. Porque, diablos, si ya lo estaba haciendo entonces iba a disfrutarlo.

Ejerció presión mientras recorría la piel en un vaivén innecesario, pues la crema no requería más de dos o tres movimientos para cubrir la piel, no, pero Sam pretendió que sí. Por primera vez podía tocar el cuerpo de Dean sin generar preguntas, bajo la excusa perfecta. Recorrió la columna, la dureza de los hombros y los músculos de los brazos hasta que se le hizo agua la boca. Inspiró hondo y volvió a repetir la acción, temblando cuando su hermano soltó un suspiro de gozo. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió. Una respuesta impulsiva ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Como una bofeteada, pensó en que debía verse como un pervertido. Un degenerado. Trató de eliminar aquel gesto cuanto antes, levantando la vista una vez más. Para su espanto, Bobby los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

La boca se le secó en un instante y el nudo en su garganta cayó como un peso muerto hasta su estómago. Apartó las manos y las sacudió.

—¡Listo! No pienso volver a ayudarte, Dean, me quedaron las manos grasientas —exclamó alto, fingiendo una mueca de repulsión ante la sensación de la crema entre sus dedos.

La verdad era que el corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que apenas entendía lo que decía. De cualquier modo, cuando volvió a levantar la vista descubrió que ya no eran el centro de atención de Bobby. El hombre aún fruncía el entrecejo pero ahora estaba más ocupado buscando otra lata en la heladera de viaje que tenía a su lado.

—Te faltó la espalda baja —murmuró Dean de pronto.

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Te digo que sí.

Rodó los ojos, el calor que dominaba su cuerpo descendiendo gracias a la terquedad de su hermano.

—Y yo te digo que te cubrí toda la espalda.

Dean suspiró con exasperación, como si el ilógico fuera Sam, y volteó la cabeza, que durante todo ese rato había estado mirando en dirección opuesta, para dedicarle un gesto de falso fastidio que se vio opacado por el color rojo que cubría sus mejillas.

—Bien, veremos quién tiene la razón cuando la mitad de mi espalda desentone con el resto de mi cuerpo.

— De una forma u otra, yo gano —rebatió Sam con una sonrisa.

Dean resopló pero no insistió.

Por fin se permitió relajarse por completo, convencido de que estaba a salvo, que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal en la superficie, que el problema continuaba existiendo solo en su cabeza. Mas no poco después, mientras esparcía crema ahora por sus brazos, notó que Dean continuaba mirándole; no, no a él. Una vez más, la vista de su hermano estaba fija en el brazalete que cubría la zona donde la marca estaba terminando de formarse.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, nervioso.

Frotó el material de modo que Dean no tuviera forma de ignorar que el objetivo de su mirada era evidente, causando que encogiera los hombros con aparente desinterés. La manera en que su prominencia laríngea se movió cuando pasó saliva y la repentina inquietud, en la cual acomodó la cabeza sobre los brazos tres veces, delató su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, cuando habló la voz de Dean fue casual y segura.

—Ya debes tener una buena idea del nombre, ¿no? —Volvió a encogerse de hombros pero su mirada, inquieta, no buscó los ojos de Sam en ningún momento—. Ya pasó bastante tiempo. Suficiente como para que lo deduzcas, ¿no?

Sam quiso creer que el quiebre de su tono al final era nerviosismo y no una fantasía ofrecida por sus oídos. Fue su turno de pasar saliva con fuerza.

—Algo así.

La verdad era que, además de la anormalidad del color, su marca había adquirido formaciones extrañas; lo que creyó que sería una "x" había resultado ser un desconcertante cruce entre dos líneas moduladas y, un poco más apartado, un semicírculo había comenzado a formarse sobre lo que originalmente interpretó como un "i". Había dejado de mirar la marca desde entonces porque, en palabras de Bobby, su marca era "tan improbable como cruzarse con un unicornio". Y él no quería ser _improbable_ , quería ser normal. Recibir una marca roja imposible de leer era lo opuesto a ser normal.

Con un suspiro incomprensible, Dean se incorporó, volteando para sentarse junto a Sam con los brazos descansando sobre las rodillas. Observó la toalla bajo sus pies antes de proseguir en un murmullo:

—¿Vas a mostrármela cuando lo sepas?

—¿Por qué debería? —rebatió con una risa sarcástica—. Nunca me mostraste la tuya.

—Es diferente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

Dean tardó unos segundos en responder. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, se miró las uñas.

—Iba a tener que esperar cuatro años para que tuvieras la tuya, me pareció injusto.

Ambos sabían que eso era mentira. Dean no había tenido problema en enseñarle la marca cuando recién comenzaba a aparecerle en la piel; luego, porque era un adolescente que pretendía ser rebelde, había dejado de mirarla y, por ende, de mostrarla a los demás en un intento por simular completo desapego. Sam pensó en decirle esto, estuvo por hacerlo, pero entonces Dean levantó la mirada y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que el mundo era apartado por un manto cálido que le impedía asomarse. En ese momento se formó un espacio solo para ellos y nadie más; un espacio formado _solo por ellos_. Como un tonto, su corazón volvió a enloquecer. Dean lo miraba con tranquilidad, con los párpados relajados y un brillo especial en los ojos. Era tan atractivo, pensó, que no había duda de que había sido bendecido. No solo en aspecto, sino también con bondad y un carácter agradable. Alguien ahí arriba lo había visto nacer y había decidido que Dean merecía el paquete completo: belleza, salud, una gran personalidad y un corazón de oro.

Si fuera alguien más, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona en el mundo… Sam no dudaría en besarlo. _Todo_ en aquel instante indicaba un sentimiento compartido, un aire de romance correspondido en el que solo hacía falta que una de las dos partes tomara valor y diera el paso restante. Y, si estuviera sucediendo con otra persona, Sam lo haría. Sin dudar. Pero no se trataba de otra persona, sino de _Dean_. Con alguien más, si se equivocaba, Sam podría reconocer que había cometido un error y, exceptuando una incomodidad inicial, podría salvar la relación que mantuviera con dicha persona, pero, si se inclinaba ahora y trataba de besar a Dean, ¿cómo rayos iba a salvar esa relación? ¿Cómo volvía a ver a su hermano a la cara luego de intentar _besarlo_? Fácil: no podría. Sería un daño irreparable en el que el mejor desenlace tendría a Dean pensándolo un degenerado y guardando una distancia segura entre ambos, y en el peor: Dean jamás querría volver a verlo.

Era perder o perder.

Así que, con el impulso golpeando su cuerpo en cada palpitar del corazón, Sam buscó alguna distracción con la cual interrumpir aquel acogedor velo invisible que se había formado en torno a ellos antes de que cometiera alguna acción ( _estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_ ) imperdonable. Su vista se enfocó en el collar que Dean conservaba alrededor del cuello.

—Recuerdo que te portabas como un imbécil en aquellos días —dijo, pretendiendo que no sentía el temblor en su voz.

Tuvo el efecto deseado: Dean apartó la vista soltando una risa falsa y con gesto poco apenado, quebrando la atmósfera ( _romántica_ ) extraña que se había generado entre ellos.

—Otra vez con eso… déjame en paz.

—Te habías quitado el collar, entonces —continuó Sam, sintiendo una curiosidad honesta al rememorar una discusión cuyas palabras había olvidado por completo—. ¿Por qué?

Dean miró el objeto en cuestión con una curiosidad similar, como si también lo hubiera olvidado y ahora regresaba a su mente con sorpresiva claridad. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo miró de cerca, balanceándolo.

—Sentía que me asfixiaba… —admitió en voz baja.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

Nunca obtuvo respuesta. Dean se levantó, corrió por el muelle y volvió a zambullirse. Lo contempló durante varios minutos hasta que fue evidente que su hermano no pensaba regresar pronto: nadaba con rapidez, alejándose. Buscó una pose más cómoda sin dejar de mirarlo: lo vio ir y venir en el agua, dando una vuelta entera al lago, acompañado por el canto de las aves y los ronquidos de Bobby hasta que el motor de un coche interrumpió la paz del momento. Giró a penas el rostro alcanzando a ver el momento en que la camioneta gris se detenía a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban.

Apartó la vista con prisa, sin deseos de ver a su padre bajar del vehículo. Cerró los ojos y se recostó, tratando de relajarse. Inmediatamente, como si no pudiera controlar sus propios pensamientos, la idea de que en una versión paralela John habría llegado a una escena en donde sus hijos estarían besándose cruzó su mente, robándole una risita y luego una mueca de amargura. Ahora no solo tenía en mente lo que sucedería con Dean si intentaba besarlo, sino también las posibles reacciones de John y de Bobby. Diablos, del mundo. Un simple beso podría arruinar su vida, una vida que detestaba, sí, pero su vida al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué es eso?

La voz de John se oyó a su lado. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que su padre estaba de pie ante él con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Tan distraído estaba, fantaseando con finales terribles y vidas paralelas, que no lo había oído hablar con Bobby ni acercarse a él. De cualquier modo, tardó en comprender a lo que se refería. Solo cuando siguió el trayecto de la mirada contraria y terminó posándola sobre el brazalete prestado fue que entendió.

—Un brazalete, ¿qué más? —respondió, no sin sarcasmo.

John frunció el ceño. Al instante, Sam se levantó; tener a su padre en aquella posición le ponía nervioso. En cuanto estuvo de pie la seguridad regresó a él. Ahora era más alto que John, un hecho que siempre generaba un cosquilleo de regocijo en su pecho; saberse más alto le daba la ilusión de control, de poder, y John ya no lo intimidaba como solía. Seguía imponiendo un respeto imposible de apartar, pero Sam ya no le tenía _miedo_ como antes. Podría hacerle frente, si era necesario.

O eso quería pensar.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Bobby me lo dio.

Ambos voltearon la cabeza hacia el susodicho, que apartó la mirada somnolienta pretendiendo que no los había estado observando todo ese tiempo. Sam no pudo resistir levantar ligeramente el mentón cuando John regresó la vista hacia él, retándole a comentar al respecto. Por su parte, John lucía más exhausto que molesto por la actitud del menor.

—No puedes usar el de Bobby.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es de mal gusto, Sammy —gruñó John bajando la voz.

Y, desde un punto de vista social, era cierto. Usar el brazalete que solía cubrir el nombre de una persona muerta mientras el dueño original debía vivir con el dolor de haber perdido a su alma gemela no era ideal, pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción.

—¿Y qué propones? Si quieres, me lo quito y presumo mi marca al mundo, ya que en los últimos años te volviste tan _tolerante_ —espetó.

No había forma de que Sam mostrara su marca anormal al mundo, sin importar qué, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era disfrutar de la mueca contrariada que cruzó las facciones de John, del modo en que apretó los labios como signo de que Sam había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, su padre siempre sabía cómo devolver la pelota con un buen golpe.

—Vamos a comprarte uno. Ahora.

::::

Creyó que su padre bromeaba, pero John no sería un Winchester sin la terquedad que los caracterizaba. Seguían discutiendo el asunto cuando Dean salió del agua (en seguida recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose, como si la idea de que John descubriera que sus hijos habían compartido el mismo espacio en tal grado de desnudez le aterrara) y, predeciblemente, apoyó a John en la moción. El argumento principal de su padre se centraba en que era una falta de respeto para Bobby.

—A mí no me molesta —respondió Bobby en voz baja, distante y sin mirarlos, como si no quisiera que los reclamos de John se volcaran sobre él también.

Irónicamente, fueron sus palabras las que terminaron por convencer a Sam. Bobby podría decir que no le importaba, pero el muchacho estaba utilizando el brazalete que alguna vez cubrió el nombre de su difunta esposa, y visto desde otro punto, quizá su padre tenía algo de razón cuando le decía, indirectamente, que estaba siendo insensible.

Así que ahora iba en el coche acompañado por su padre, sumidos en un silencio que John no tardó en interrumpir con la música de uno de sus casetes; una buena banda de rock que produjera el ruido suficiente para pretender que no existía el silencio, tal como Dean hacía en el afán por imitar a su padre cuando era él quien iba al volante. Sam mantuvo la vista en el paisaje durante todo el transcurso del viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad. No habló siquiera cuando John detuvo el coche ante la primera tienda que cruzaron, no porque estuviera intentando ignorar al hombre, sino porque no sentía que tuviera nada que decirle. Solo debía entrar, comprar y John le dejaría en paz.

Una chica joven, apenas mayor que él, les recibió con una sonrisa y los guio hasta el sector donde una alta variedad de brazaletes estaban expuestos, los más costosos colocados en lo alto del estante, iluminados y vistosos.

—Elige el que gustes —dijo John con simpleza.

Se mantuvo apartado, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando. Sam dudó al comienzo, acercándose con recelo al sector de brazaletes, lanzando una mirada sospechosa a su padre; cuando el hombre no dio señales de reconsiderar sus palabras o de delatar una trampa, se permitió admirar los diseños con interés. Si la vida fuera como Sam la deseaba, en otro universo, le habría dicho a John que no necesitaba —no _quería_ — un brazalete, pero por todas las bendiciones que Dios le había dado a Dean, a Sam parecían haberlo maldecido el doble, así que, gracias a la anomalía de su situación, ahí se encontraba tratando de elegir un diseño que le gustara. Colores lisos, texturas suaves, ásperas, variaciones en las formas, metales o cueros. Eran todos espantosos, y aun así Sam estaba obligado a decidir por uno, no solo por John, sino por su propio bien.

Decidió poner a prueba a su padre. Tanto por la rebeldía de fastidiarlo como por la masoquista necesidad de demostrar que John no le daría lo que él deseaba, incluso si era capaz de soltar frases como: «Elige el que gustes». Optó por los dos más caros: uno de metal bañado en oro con piedras blancas y rojas incrustadas en la base —Sam no estaba seguro de que fuesen reales— y otro de cuero hecho con piel de zorro y algún otro animal exótico que había tenido una muerte espantosa para que alguien pudiera colgárselo del brazo. El primero era demasiado femenino, así que escogió el último con la expectativa venenosa de ver el cambio en la actitud de su padre, listo para lanzarse en una discusión en cuanto el hombre se negara a respetar su elección.

Pero John se limitó a sonreír con cansancio y lo acompañó hasta la caja.

El trozo de piel de zorro costaba ciento veinte dólares. Era una barbaridad, era un lujo que no podían darse por un accesorio espantoso y desagradable. Era la carnada perfecta para provocar a su padre. Sin embargo, John sacó la billetera del bolsillo y se dispuso a pagar. Sam notó con una sorpresa fría que solo tenía doscientos dólares guardados entre las paredes de cuero falso pero los tomó como si nada, listo para entregarlos a la muchacha que aguardaba ansiosa por concretar la venta.

Sam lo detuvo, sintiendo que su cuerpo no le pertenecía.

—No seas ridículo —dijo con voz neutra.

Al final, caminaron calle abajo hasta una feria de jardín y adquirieron un brazalete usado, gastado en los bordes, que les costó un dólar y diez centavos. A Sam le resultó más valioso que cualquier brazalete que pudiera encontrar en tiendas de marcas extravagantes hechos con la sangre del último animal en el planeta. John fingió que admiraba unos vinilos mientras Sam se desprendía del brazalete de Bobby y lo reemplazaba por su nueva adquisición, una que no generaría culpa porque él no tenía idea de quién había sido su dueño anterior. Una vez que la marca volvió a estar oculta, se dedicó a admirar la espalda de su padre; descubrió que una simple acción inesperada, como ofrecerle un regalo u otorgarle la privacidad necesaria, era suficiente para descolocarle por completo. Las defensas que estaba acostumbrado a levantar en presencia de su padre parecían tambalearse, tratando de encontrar una nueva ubicación ante la carencia de pleito.

—Listo —anunció.

John le miró por encima del hombro, sus ojos disparándose directamente hacia el brazo donde la marca permanecía oculta, y sonrió de medio lado. Levantó un brazo, enseñando una gorra blanca y azul.

—Para Bobby, ¿qué dices?

Sam se limitó a asentir y su padre fue en busca de la pareja que oficiaba aquella venta de jardín para efectuar el pago. Avanzó entre las mesitas dispuestas para presentar elementos diversos —ropa, estatuillas, cuadros, accesorios, relojes, muebles— admirando la variedad y la antigüedad de ciertos componentes, tratando de deshacerse de la inquietante sensación que lo embargaba, cuando su mirada captó una fotografía. No era demasiado vieja, pero sí lo suficiente como para notarse gastada y con líneas corrosivas a lo largo de la imagen. Tampoco era nada especial, pero no pudo dejar de mirarla. En la fotografía podía apreciarse un grupo de recién graduados con un cartel que rezaba: «Universidad de Oxford, generación del '80».

Siguió mirándola durante largo rato, una idea sin forma armándose en su mente, hasta que John regresó con la gorra dentro de una bolsa naranja.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —ofreció John.

—Es temprano para beber, papá. —Señaló de mala gana.

Era tarde, pero el sol no se acercaba ni por asomo al horizonte aún. En respuesta, John soltó una risa cargada de amargura.

—No vivo solo de alcohol, Sammy.

—Pero… ¿no quieres regresar? —preguntó con precaución.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba que podríamos pasar un rato de calidad entre padre e hijo —explicó, y las palabras en su voz se oían como una broma, aunque no lo eran—. Paso más tiempo con tu hermano, siento que estás creciendo y no hago más que perdérmelo…

«Demasiado tarde para eso», pensó en decirle, pero sabía reconocer una tregua cuando se la ofrecían y, a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de rechazarla. Así que fueron a una cafetería. John bebía un café negro; y Sam, una malteada a pesar de que era septiembre y las tardes comenzaban a ser más frescas que cálidas.

No hablaron en ningún momento. Eran dos extraños sentados a la mesa, pensando en un modo de quebrar un silencio que se había instalado en ellos tras años de distancia producida por un padre que desaparecía en las noches y un hijo que le guardaba rencor por ello.

—Entonces… —Inició John cuando su café se enfrió y Sam hubo terminado la malteada—, quería hablar contigo.

«Ah, sí hay un motivo para todo esto», pensó Sam en una victoria agría, volviendo a prepararse para una discusión.

—Es un tema que creo que deberíamos conversar —prosiguió John sin mirarle—. Sobre tu marca.

Si las defensas de Sam se habían levantado con la sola idea de hablar, ahora eran una alerta roja ante el tema. Bobby no le habría dicho, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué deberíamos hablar de eso?

—A esta altura ya debes hacerte una idea de lo que dice.

Era como Dean. O Dean era como él. Y luego su hermano tenía el atrevimiento de decir que Sam lo ponía nervioso con su parecido a John.

—No sé, no me fijé.

John le miró de una forma extraña: serena pero agotada, tan cansado que no lograba expresarse.

—Sam. Vi la marca de tu hermano.

—¿Y?

Abrió la boca y la cerró. Clavó la mirada en su café con una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza, luciendo más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Sam temblaba. Agitó una pierna para deshacerse de la energía, en vano, y miró a su padre sin pestañear; quería contarle. Una parte quería mostrarle lo que solo Bobby sabía, la parte que aún era un niño y que tenía miedo y que necesitaba que su padre le diera la respuesta, que lo protegiera de lo desconocido, pero la otra, la que era casi un adulto y que había crecido en un motel sin más cariño que el de un hermano al que su necesidad de afecto había convertido en un deseo sexual, no quería decirle nada. Quería que el silencio fuera el castigo. Su forma de señalar a John y decir: "mira, esto es tu culpa".

John no insistió. Dejó parte del cambio que había conseguido en la transacción de la venta de jardín sobre la mesa, con propina y todo, y se puso en pie. Sam le siguió solo cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta. Todavía temblaba, todavía luchaban dos partes en su interior. Se preguntó si John lo sabía, porque durante el trayecto de regreso no encendió la radio en ningún momento, presentando la oportunidad para que Sam cambiara de parecer, dejando la ventana abierta para que, si lo deseaba, se comunicara con él. Este gesto solo complicó más el debate interno que lo azoraba. Cuando la casa de Bobby estuvo a la vista una presión le asió el pecho, aumentando a medida que se acercaban a la vivienda. Un lado tenía que ganar, y cuando John detuvo el coche y puso la mano en la manija de la puerta, se hizo evidente cuál era el vencedor.

—Papá…

John prestó atención de inmediato. La parte derrotada rugía «no, no, no lo hagas» pero era tarde, había comenzado a hablar y, como una catarata, debía soltarlo todo.

—Papá, me pasa algo y… mierda. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Más tarde tal vez se avergonzaría, pero en ese instante era un niño y necesitaba expresar su debilidad—. No sé qué hacer, papá.

John asintió, como si comprendiera, pero la verdad era que no comprendía nada.

—Ya sé, hijo. No te preocupes.

—¡No! No entiendes, es…

Chasqueando la lengua, se quitó el brazalete con brusquedad y enseñó el antebrazo. Miró la expresión de su padre con aterrada expectativa, esperando ver la confusión, el espanto ante las líneas rojas, los símbolos incompletos que anunciaban una agonía eterna. En lugar de eso, John abrió mucho los ojos antes de que su gesto se relajara en un suspiro. De pronto sus ojos adquirieron una compasión que Sam no había visto en años.

—Ah —soltó en una exhalación tranquila.

—¿Por qué tengo esto, papá? —Insistió Sam, volviendo a temblar—. ¿Qué significa? No es… ¿por qué? Solo quería algo normal, ¿por qué soy así? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

—Nada. —Apoyó una mano en su hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Me oyes? Nada. Esto no es tu culpa, Sam.

—¿Y por qué siento que sí lo es? Es porque… ¿Es porque estoy dañado? —Pensó entonces en Dean. A su mente acudieron todas las fantasías que guardaba en las noches, todas las veces que había mirado a la espera de encontrar con depravada ansiedad un poco de piel con la cual deleitarse, aquellas ocasiones en las que había deseado inclinar a Dean contra la mesa y demostrarle que podía dominarlo de una forma exquisita cada vez que su hermano le llamaba "nerd" o "perdedor"—. Es porque soy perverso. Es eso, ¿verdad?

—No.

John siguió negando con la cabeza, tranquilo. Tan tranquilo. Sam no quería su tranquilidad, no quería ver su expresión relajada, como si entendiera perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, como si la revelación no fuese un impacto sino más bien la prueba de una teoría que solo él conocía. Sin embargo, abrazó aquella calma como si su vida dependiera de ello. El pánico en su mente necesitaba esa paz que su padre estaba demostrando.

—No tienes nada de malo, Sammy. Créeme. Estás bien. Te prometo… —Por un momento perdió la voz, delatando la mentira—. Te prometo que no hay nada malo en ti.

—¿Entonces por qué soy diferente, papá?

—No lo eres. Yo… te juro que lo voy a solucionar.

Aquella era la peor mentira. Sam la aceptó con desesperación. En ese momento no había tiempo para pensar, para analizar, solo existía la imperiosa necesidad de recibir consuelo y el niño asustado que más que nunca precisaba la protección paternal. Así que le creyó. Confió en que John iba a salvarlo de los demonios que cargaba dentro. Su padre lo envolvió en un abrazo, permitiéndole llorar como un crío.

Sam ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que John lo había abrazado, pero de pronto todo estaba bien. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo en esa vida maldita se sintió seguro, a salvo.

::::

Bobby frunció el entrecejo en cuanto les vio entrar. Su mirada alternó entre Sam y John como si intentara encontrar rastros de una pelea, de algún malestar físico, tratando de armar el rompecabezas de un hipotético escenario negativo. Seguro creía que habían peleado. Seguro había estado las últimas dos horas de su vida imaginando que padre e hijo se matarían el uno al otro. Por la expresión de sus caras, cualquiera creería lo mismo.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —preguntó Bobby.

—Nada. —John se aclaró la garganta y levantó la bolsa, entregándosela a Bobby, mientras tanto, Sam se dirigió al sofá y se sentó junto a Dean.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó este último con la voz quebrada.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú estás bien?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en los mayores. Bobby sacó la gorra de la bolsa y, pese a que intentó mantener un gesto serio, se le notó abochornado y contento.

—Ey, no debiste.

Se quitó la gorra verde y gastada que tenía puesta y la reemplazó por la que acababa de recibir. John, aún pálido, sonrió. Era reconfortante, de un modo incomprensible, ver a dos hombres tan serios y golpeados por la vida otorgando y recibiendo regalos. Daba la certeza de que los males podían superarse, que se podía seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Viendo la nueva gorra de Bobby y el brazalete que había adquirido, pensar en aquel guante de béisbol que había descubierto en el Impala ya no le llenaba de ácida envidia.

Pero cuando el mes de mayo llegó y Dean recibió como regalo un almuerzo en Peggy's, mostrándose extrañado cuando Sam preguntó por el objeto, pues… era otra duda en su vida que solo iba a poder despejar muchos años después.


End file.
